That's Should Be Mine (Meanie)
by David Rd
Summary: (UPDATE CHAP 15 awas lemon) Di saat Wonwoo sudah bisa menerima Mingyu dan hubungan mereka berdua mulai menemukan titik cerah, akankah pemberitaan skandal itu bisa merusak apa yang sedang Mingyu berusaha perbaiki? Meanie, NC17, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seventeen, Angst, Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Title : That's Should Be Mine**

 **Pairing : Meanie**

 **Cast : Seventeen**

 **Rating :** **NC 17**

 **Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

.

.

 **PROLOGUE**

.

.

Seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah tempat tidur. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat tampak penuh luka lebam. Seprai yang awalnya menutupi seluruh permukaan tempat tidur, kini berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan bercak darah kemerahan di beberapa bagiannya. Sedangkan lantai kamar, pakaian berserakan di sana-sini.

Tempat tidur sedikit berderit ketika pemuda naas itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu. Udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang langsung mengenai kulitnya membuat sosok jangkung itu sedikit merinding dan akhirnya ia-pun membuka matanya. Sambil meringis kesakitan, pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamar hotel tempatnya berada dan setetes airmata mulai menetes dari sudut mata indahnya.

Dia berusaha menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih telepon genggam yang berada di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Jari jemarinya yang bergetar terus menekan salah satu nomer dalam kontaknya.

"Yoboseyo...," terdengar suara mengantuk dari seberang saluran telepon.

"Jihoon-ah,...," pemuda yang kini sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur berusaha menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo Neo eodiya? Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" berondongan pertanyaan dari pemuda bernama Jihoon atau akrab disapa Woozi hanya membuat airmata Wonwoo menetes.

Dengan suaranya yang berubah parau, Wonwoo berkata,"Ji…Jihoon..ah, bisakah kau men..menjemputku di Carats hotel?"

Hening sesaat.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat. Ia mendengar sedikit teriakan dan bentakan dari telepon yang masih digenggamnya. Pasti Jihoon sedang berusaha untuk mengomeli Soonyoung. Ia sudah tahu tabiat sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, bisakah kau menunggu kami di lobi? Kami akan segera ke sana."

"Ne," sambil terus menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangis, Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Sebelum koneksi telepon berakhir, Wonwoo samar-samar mendengar Jihoon yang menyuruh Soonyoung untuk segera berangkat menuju Carats hotel.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa, pemuda jangkung itu mengambil semua pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan mulai mengenakannya satu persatu. Selesai berpakaian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya yang dipenuhi dengan air mata dan sejumlah darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

Sambil tertatih-tatih, Jeon Wonwoo berjalan menuju lobi hotel yang semalam ia datangi bersama salah satu seniornya. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha bersikap normal sehingga tidak ada orang yang perlu memperhatikannya. Tangannya mengepal erat di dalam saku jaketnya menahan sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sekujur tubuhnya terluka dan yang lebih parah, bagian bawah tubuhnya yang paling sakit kini terpaksa harus dibalut celana jeans ketat yang menambah rasa perih yang dirasakannya.

Untungnya, Wonwoo tak perlu menunggu lama karena saat ia hendak duduk di salah satu sofa tempat tunggu, ia sudah melihat seorang pemuda berambut pink berlarian ke arahnya. Wonwoo berusaha bersikap wajar sambil melambaikan tangannya menyambut kedatangan dua sahabatnya.

"Yah Jeon Wonwoo! Apakah kau berusaha membuat sahabatmu ini mati karena serangan jantung sedangkan kau disini enak-enakan seperti ini?" Jihoon yang selalu mengomel saat merasa khawatir segera meledak di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Jihoon-ah, mianhae," sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya, Wonwoo memegang lengan kanan Jihoon tanda penyesalannya.

Tak berapa lama datang Soonyoung yang menunjukkan ekspresi tak kalah khawatir dari si pemuda berambut pink.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wonwoo-ya neo gwaenchana?" walaupun Soonyoung terkenal selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Itulah sebabnya Jihoon jatuh hati padanya.

"Gwaenchana Soonyoung-ah," seulas senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Wonwoo. Meskipun sakit, ia tidak ingin kedua sahabat kesayangannya itu terus-terusan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Mingyu sudah menunggu di luar," Soonyoung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Mingyu ikut kesini. Kajja!" Jihoon kembali bersemangat mengingat salah satu seniornya yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu.

Mingyu.

Mendengar Soonyoung dan Jihoon menyebutkan nama Mingyu, tubuh Wonwoo kembali bergetar hebat. Tatapan matanya tidak terfokus dan genggamannya pada tangan kanan Jihoon semakin erat. Jihoon merasakan hal yang aneh terjadi pada sahabatnya ini, tapi dia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

 **Wonwoo POV**

Perkenalkan, aku Jeon Wonwoo, 20 tahun. Aku seorang pemuda biasa dengan tampang yang boleh dikatakan pas-pasan (kalau menurutku), tapi ternyata menurut orang lain wajahku lumayan tampan dan ada beberapa juga yang mengatakannya cantik. Aish, aku ini namja ya, masa dibilang cantik. Suatu hari, sebuah agensi model ternama menawariku untuk menjadi salah satu model untuk majalah remaja. Ya, walaupun aku tertarik untuk menerimanya, tetapi ternyata ibukulah orang yang paling bersemangat. Beliau mengatakan padaku bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus dan jangan sampai disia-siakan. Beliau bahkan memprediksi bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu model yang terkenal di kemudian hari. Aku sangat berharap perkataan ibuku ada benarnya.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung agensi yang tertera di kartunama yang ditawarkan oleh salah seorang staff disana. Tentu saja aku tidak pergi sendirian waktu itu. Saat itu aku masih sangat muda (umurku masih 18 tahun waktu itu). Sangat teringat jelas di pikiranku saat pertama kali aku menjalani audisi. Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu baru pertamakalinya aku berjalan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengawasiku. Bukan hanya berjalan, tapi juga berputar dan bergaya. Hal-hal sepele yang bahkan tak pernah kuperhatikan saat hari-hari biasa. Iya lah, siapa juga yang terlalu menaruh perhatian dalam berjalan. _I just walk the way I want, that's it._

"Anakku, kau berhasil nak!" ibuku yang super duper bahagia saat itu langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutku kemudian memelukku di depan banyak orang yang tengah berseliweran di kantor. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kekanakan ibuku.

Ok, itulah saat pertamaku menjadi seorang model. Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku sangat bahagia, namun aku tak pernah menyedari bahwa menjadi seorang model juga akhirnya akan membuatku terjebak dalam kesedihan yang teramat. Bukan hanya kesedihan yang bisa diselesaikan dengan menangis semalaman, atau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ataupun melampiaskan kesedihan pada orang terdekat, namun kesedihan yang membuatku terkungkung, jatuh, hancur dan berantakan.

Tanganku tetap mencengkeram erat lengan Jihoon. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Apalagi setelah mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh kedua sahabatku itu. MINGYU. Aku tak tahu, kenapa hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja aku bisa seperti ini. Namanya bagaikan mantra yang bisa membuatku bergetar dan merinding secara bersamaan. Namanya bagaikan mantra kematian Avada Kedavra pada kisah Harry Potter yang membuatku bergidik ngeri, jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan dan keringat dinginku mulai mengucur deras.

Sambil berusaha keras untuk tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa saat, aku meyakinkan Jihoon bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Pemuda berambut pink yang berdiri di sampingku sedikit meremas tanganku dan memberikanku sedikit kepercayaan diri. Dibantunya aku berdiri. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada sahabat favoritku yang satu ini karena ia selalu tahu saat aku ingin membagi cerita atau saat aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

" _Whenever you are ready, just tell_ _me_ _, ne_?" dia mengusap punggungku perlahan berusaha membuatku nyaman dan tenang.

" _Come on, Mingyu waiting for us outside_ ," Soonyoung yang berambut _brunette_ berkata, mengingatkan bahwa seniorku sedang menunggu diluar. Jihoon tetap berada di sisiku sedangkan Soonyoung ada di sisi satunya membimbingku keluar dari hotel terkutuk itu.

Keluar dari hotel, aku langsung bisa melihat wajahnya. Dari jarak ini, wajahnya terlihat berseri. Hanya saja seringaian di wajahnya masih belum hilang, dan alis mata tebal yang menghias wajahnya membuatnya tampak menyeramkan bagiku. Langsung saja aku menundukkan kepalaku dan seketika itu seringaiannya berubah menjadi lebih tajam ditandai dengan alisnya yang terangkat satu dan senyumnya yang tidak tulus. Aku sangat membenci hal itu.

" _I'm sorry Mingyu-ah_ , kami telah membuatmu menunggu," Jihoon meminta maaf pada seorang pria tampan di hadapan kami.

" _It's okay. I don't have any schedule though. Come on, we should go and I'll treat you breakfast_ ," katanya. Tangan kirinya masih berada di atas stir sedangkan tangan kanannya melambai memberikan tanda pada kami untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _That's a good idea_ ," Soonyoung membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

" _Wonwoo hyung, don't you think so_?"

 _How dare this guy calling my name after what he did to me last night. How dare he kept on smiling i_ _n_ _front of my face._ Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Aku muak melihat wajahnya. Bukan hanya muak, aku takut setengah mati padanya. Aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama Jihoon yang kemudian langsung menggenggam tanganku yang terus-terusan berkeringat dingin.

Ketika mobil yang kami tumpangi mulai bergerak, tiba-tiba aku berbisik pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh semua penumpang,"Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah." Jihoon dan Soonyoung langsung menatapku sambil melotot mendengar permintaanku yang aneh ini. Hanya Mingyu yang tetap tersenyum.

" _Okay, if that what you really want Wonwoo_ _hyung_ ," dengan suaranya yang berat, ia menyatakan kesediaannya untuk mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

 _I don't know why I'm like this. I just want to be alone. I just want to cry out loud. I just to wash this pain away. It hurt me so much._ Perjalanan ke rumah sangat hening. Tak ada siapapun yang berbincang dan bercakap. Hanya Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sesekali melirik satu sama lain seolah memberikan sinyal-sinyal yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu artinya.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah sampai di apartemen adalah pergi ke kamar. Kututup pintu kamar dan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam aku melepas semua pakaian yang kukenakan ke keranjang pakaian di sudut ruangan. Kunyalakan air yang langsung meluncur deras ke seluruh tubuhku. Air dingin yang keluar dari gagang shower meluncur dari ujung kepalaku menuju ujung kakiku. Kupejamkan mataku merasakan sensasi yang menyegarkan yang menghapus kotoran dari tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat kotor saat ini. Tanpa terasa, air mataku turut meluncur bersama air yang membasuh tubuhku.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika aku hendak mengambil botol sampo yang terletak di atas rak kosmetik, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang saat orang di belakangku menghembuskan napas persis di samping telingaku, membuatku merinding. Suaranya yang agak berat membuatku sulit untuk menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaranku Wonwoo hyung?" setelah berkata demikian, tangan kotornya mulai turun ke perutku dan mulai meraba otot-otot perutku yang langsung menegang dan membuat tangan nakalnya menjamah bagian-bagian sensitive itu.

"A...aku...," rasa sakit itu datang lagi, rasa sakit yang sangat hingga ke dasar hatiku membuatku mulai terisak.

" _Are you crying right now_?" tangan besarnya terus turun ke bagian bawah tubuhku menuju pinggulku dan mulai mengelusnya perlahan. Dengan sangat ahli ia terus memijat pinggulku kemudian beralih ke pahaku.

 _I_ _can't hold my moan back_ , dengan sangat terpaksa aku bersandar ke pundak lebar milik Mingyu. Tubuhku benar-benar mengkhianatiku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan orang ini menyentuhku lebih dari sekali? Bagaimana bisa tubuhku menikmati sensasi sentuhannya di tubuhku? Seharusnya aku membenci orang ini, bukannya menikmatinya.

 _"Like what you feel?" his hot breath send a shiver through my whole body. My eyes widen in shock when Mingyu hands playing with my cock._

" _Mingyu-ah_ _... stop... stop... please stop it_ ," aku mencengkeram lengannya, berusaha menghentikan peerbuatan gilanya. Cukup sudah dia memperkosaku satu kali. Aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Stop it? Are you sure?" his fingers playing with my balls and that makes me feel the heat all over my body start to rise._

 _"I know you like it. Stop pretending that you didn't like it. Just moan my name you bitch!" with that, Mingyu slap my sore ass._

 _The stinging pain make my legs going weak. Is this man a monster? Didn't he know that my ass sore like hell, still he slap it._

 _"_ _Mingyu-ah_ _... let me go... please..._ ," sekarang aku benar-benar memohon padanya.

Apa yang kudapat dari permohonanku sama sekali bukanlah kebebasan. Justru dia mendorong tubuhku ke dinding di seberang kamar mandi. Dia mengenggam erat pergelangan tanganku dan membawanya ke atas kepalaku hingga aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dadaku menempel pada dinding yang dingin dan beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan dada bidang Mingyu merapatkan posisinya persis di belakang punggungku. Lidahnya yang sangat berpengalaman mulai menjilati bagian belakang leherku. Dia mulai menghisap kulit di daerah leherku sehingga menimbulkan hickey merah keunguan yang agak besar.

" _Ahh... Gyu...gyu...," my cock become hard because of his action._

 _"Call my name!" I feel his hard cock poking my ass._ Aku baru menyadarinya, bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandiku, telanjang pula. Karena kebodohan dan keteledorankulah ia bisa datang kemari dan memperkosaku lagi

 _"Gyu... Mingyu... Mingyu_ _-ah_ _," he shoved his hard chock in to my hole. Shit. It's too much._

 _"Good boy,"_ dia melesakkan kejantanannya seperti binatang tanpa berpikir apakah aku sudah menyesuaikan ukurannya dengan otot-otot dalam tubuhku atau tidak. Ini benar-benar sakit dan dia sama sekali tidak berhenti mengerjaiku. Air mata terus mengalir di pipiku.

Mingyu menggigit seluruh kulit di bagian leher dan pundak sehingga bagian itu penuh dengan hickey. Setelah beberapa kali menusukku, kurasakan perutnya menegang dan ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam tubuhku. Setelah itu ia dengan kasar melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa dosa, ia berjalan ke bawah shower dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya sedangkan aku terbaring di lantai dingin kamar mandi menahan rasa sakit. Kurasakan beberapa saat kemudian pandangan mataku mengabur dan aku pingsan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **1** **: YOU SHOULDN'T MESSED UP WITH ME**

 **Title** **: That's Should Be Mine**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Pairing** **: Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast** **: Seventeen member**

 **Rating** **: PG-15 (NC-17 for later)**

 **Genre** **: Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **L** **ength** **: Chaptered**

 **Chapter** **: 1/?**

 **Ehem, THANKS buat siapapun yang udah baca ini cerita yang ancur, gaje, aneh, amburadul (hm, apapun itu sebutannya)... *deep bow lagi.**

 **Oya, maaf juga ni cerita kagak author bikin panjang-panjang (pendek2 aja kagak ada yang baca, apalagi kalo panjang). Kalau pengen ini cerita jadi panjang, review donk (ah buntut2nya juga disuruh review, author menjengkelkan, gebukin aja). Selain itu, buat bahasa campuran yang kayak gado2 ini, maaf juga ya soalnya ini emang style author... tenang, khan ada mbah google semuanya pasti beres kok. (ya kalo bahasa inggrisnya bener..., kalo salah? Ah repot dah)**

 **Oya, buat yang bingung kenapa Wonwoo manggil Mingyu sunbae, itu karena Mingyu udah jadi model lebih lama dari Wonwoo walaupun dia lebih muda . Tapi Mingyu masih manggil Wonwoo hyung, seperti itu penjelasannya.**

 **At least but not last,** **감사함니다** **진구들** **...** **사랑해** **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOU SHOULDN'T MESS UP WITH ME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WONWOO POV**

Aku terbangun mendengar teriakan dan keributan di ruang tamu. Aku berani bertaruh pasti itu suara Jihoon yang sedang sibuk mengomel pada Soonyoung. Hm, bagaimana bisa sahabatku yang satu itu selalu bertengkar, berteriak dan mengomeli satu sama lain, tetapi mereka juga saling mencintai. Terkadang mereka membuatku iri karena mereka terlihat sangat harmonis seperti itu. Mereka berdua sangat beruntung bisa bersama. Seandainya aku bisa seperti itu juga, alangkah bahagianya aku.

"Jagiya, kita harus membuat sarapan sekarang! Oh my god, ini sudah tidak bisa disebut sarapan lagi. Ini brunch namanya. YAH! Kwon Soonyoung, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kau bisa duduk manis di depan televisi sedangkan aku mondar-mandir tak karuan seperti setrikaan? YAH! Kau mata segaris pemalas, kemari kau!" Jihoon kembali berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baby, kau bisa memasak sendiri. Bahkan jika aku membantumu, bukannya semuanya menjadi beres, malahan bisa tambah hancur. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku yang sudah tua ini agar beristirahat?" Soonyoung memberikan alasan, yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kuno dan sudah tidak mempan lagi pada Jihoon.

"YAH! KAU AKAN LEBIH CEPAT TUA DARIPADA YANG KAU BAYANGKAN JIKA KAU TERUS-TERUSAN BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU, DASAR MATA SEGARIS!" sambil mendengus kesal, Jihoon kembali menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan.

"Aish, bisakah kalian berdua diam sebentar? Bagaimana jika Wonwoo hyung terbangun karena ulah kalian? Tidakkah kalian kasihan padanya yang mendengarkan teriakan dan omelan kalian? Terganggu di rumah sendiri itu sangat menyiksa," suara itu.

"Gyu, dia yang berteriak sepanjang waktu. Kau lihat dan mendengarnya sendiri khan? Pemuda di sana itu yang selalu berteriak saat berbicara, bahkan saat ia berbicara pada kekasihnya seperti aku ini," pemuda yang bermata sangat sipit di antara mereka bertiga mencoba membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak bersalah.

"Ah, mollayo hyung. Bantulah Jihoon hyung sana! Dengan begitu Jihoon hyung akan berhenti berteriak seperti perempuan gila. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo. Siapa tahu dia sudah sadar sekarang," aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya mendekati kamarku. Secepat kilat kupejamkan mataku berpura-pura tidur.

Pintu kamar berderit membuka dan selang beberapa detik kurasakan tangan besarnya mengelus sisi pipi kananku perlahan. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Inginkah dia mempermainkanku?

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidur di depanku Wonwoo hyung!" suaranya yang berat dan dalam membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Jari jemarinya terus menerus membelai wajahku dan beralih ke daguku. Dengan sangat pelan dan menyakitkan, sentuhannya sampai di daerah leherku. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibirku berulang kali, membuatku ingin muntah mengingat perlakuannya padaku.

"Kau mempunyai badan yang sempurna Wonwoo hyung. Badan yang semua laki-laki mengidamkannya agar seperti badanmulah badan mereka, badan yang setiap perempuan berani membayar mahal untuk menyentuh dan menikmatinya. Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau itu terlalu berani. Kau sudah melewati batas Wonwoo hyung!" dia memulai menceramahiku.

"Aku tahu kau sangat berbakat di bidang ini. Aku tahu kau memang layak disebut profesional dan amazing. Sayangnya, kau sudah melakukan satu hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan!" kubelalakkan mataku mendengar pengakuan Mingyu.

" _You shouldn't mess up with me Wonwoo_ _hyung_ ," dia mengatakannya persis di samping telingaku dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Min…Gyu... Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud merampas milikmu," sebulir air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut mataku dan jatuh di tangan Mingyu yang masih bersarang di daguku.

"Kenapa kau menangis Wonwoo hyung? Seharusnya kau bahagia kau sudah mendapatkan peran itu. Jika aku adalah kau, aku akan mempergunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya agar bisa menjadi nomor satu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau justru menangis disini? Apakah keputusanmu untuk menerima tawaran itu adalah salah Wonwoo hyung?"

"Mianhae," aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

Aku sangat tahu bahwa Mingyu sudah mengidam-idamkan untuk menjadi model utama sejak awal karirnya debut menjadi seorang model. Bahkan tidak hanya aku yang tahu, tapi semua orang. Setiap kali ada acara pertunjukan (fashion show), dia berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dan selalu mencoba membuat fotografer dan staf tidak kecewa. Dia adalah sosok senior yang patut dicontoh dalam hal kerja keras, karena dia adalah model yang selalu datang paling awal di studio dan pulang paling akhir saat semua orang bahkan sudah tertidur nyenyak di rumah mereka. Tetapi, satu hal yang telah merusak semuanya. Dia seorang playboy.

Well, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menolaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kaya, tampan, pandai, bisa melakukan apapun, atau dengan kata lain dia perfect. Setiap wanita dan gadis akan memberikan apapun pada lelaki di hadapanku ini tanpa ragu, termasuk keperawanan mereka. Itulah masalahnya.

Suatu hari, ketika manajemen dan beberapa staf dari majalah penyelenggara acara fashion show menetapkan Mingyu sebagai model utama, sebuah skandal menghancurkan semuanya. Puluhan bahkan ratusan amplop yang dikirim oleh seorang tak dikenal yang berisi foto-foto mesum Mingyu dan wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya membuat perusahaan membatalkan niat mereka menjadikan pria dengan gigi taring panjang ini sebagai model utama. Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka memilihku. Karena hal itulah, Mingyu sangat membenciku. Dia mengira aku telah merampas haknya.

Tapi, aku rasa bukan hanya karena masalah itu saja. Dari awal aku datang ke perusahaan, Mingyu tak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku. Pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di perusahaan sebagai seorang model, dia memberikanku tatapan yang tajam dan mengerikan. Dia tak pernah tersenyum ataupun menjawab salamku. Dan anehnya, sikap dinginnya hanya ditujukan padaku. Tetapi, ketika orang lain datang, dia akan mulai berbicara dan tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah denganku? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang jahat? Apakah aku terlihat begitu buruk? Atau apakah aku terlihat begitu menjijikan baginya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima keberadaanku seperti dia menerima orang lain

Sebagai seorang sunbae di perusahaan, dia sering membuatku merasa malu. Ketika aku membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan menyapanya, dia tidak menggubrisku dan berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan saat aku berusaha menyapanya dengan senyuman terbaikku, dan juga kata-kata sopan dan halus, dia justru melihat ke arah lain dan mengabaikanku. _Damn, what's wrong with this guy_? Aku bahkan tak membuat kesalahan apapun padanya.

.

.

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

.

.

 _"Yah Mingyu," Jun, satu dari model terbaik di perusahaan berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari kantor direktur menuju sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu di depan lift. Senyumnya mengembang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya._

 _"Hm, oh Jun hyung," Mingyu tersenyum balik sambil terus memperhatikan Jun yang berjalan ke arahnya._

 _Aku sedang berada di dalam lift. Dan ketika pintu lift membuka pada lantai tujuanku, dengan otomatis aku membungkuk mengucapkan salam pada kedua sunbaeku yang kebetulan ada di depanku," Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim."_

 _"Ah, annyeong. Oh, kau model baru itu ya?" Jun langsung memberiku pertanyaan._

 _"Ne," masih dengan suara yang halus dan sopan aku menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil sesekali memperhatikan dua orang pemuda tampan ini._

 _"Oh, jincha? Aku Jun. Wen Junhui," sambil tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung kusambut bahagia. Kami bersalaman._

 _"Jeon Wonwoo, sunbaenim. Pangawoyo."_

 _"Yah, Kim say your name!" melirik teman di sebelahnya, Jun mencoba menyuruh the ice guy untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"Kau sudah menghalangi jalanku. Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, dan jika kau memang ingin keluar dari lift, cepatlah keluar. SEKARANG!" tekanannya pada kata sekarang membuatku menyadari betapa kerasnya kata-katanya barusan, padahal aku tak berbuat kesalahan apapun padanya._

 _"Ah, mianhae sunbaenim," dengan hati dongkol, tetap kupaksakan senyuman menghiasi bibirku sembari melangkah keluar dari lift. Tepat ketika aku sudah di luar dan mereka berdua berada di dalam, ia langsung menutup pintu lift persis di depan wajahku._

 _"Wonwoo-ah pemuda gila ini Kim Mingyu namanya," samar-samar kudengar teriakan Jun dari dalam lift yang hampir menutup pintunya dan meluncur menuju lantai atas._

.

.

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

.

.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu menderita seperti di neraka," dia mencengkeram daguku yang makin kencang dan menyakitkan sehingga aku terpaksa melihat matanya.

"Gyu, mianhae. Aku akan mengatakan pada direktur mengenai peran itu," sekali lagi aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan peran itu. Aku tidak akan merampas apapun miliknya.

Saat tangannya berada di kedua pundakku, dia kembali memaksaku menatapnya. Kedua tangannya yang kuat meremas pundakku membuatku bergetar karena takut. Air mataku tak kuasa jatuh dari sudut mata dan mulai membasahi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tiba-tiba saja,"MINGYU-AH, APAKAH WONWOO SUDAH SIUMAN?" Jihoon masuk ke kamarku dan tanpa kusadari Mingyu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku erat.

"O...," Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit melongo ketika melihat kami berdua berpelukan, atau lebih tepatnya, Mingyu memelukku paksa.

"Hyung, bisakah kau bawakan segelas air kemari?" tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, dia memberikan perintah kepada dongsaeng favoritku.

" _Oh, geurae. I'll be back_ ," pemuda kecil berambut pink itupun segera berlari keluar dari kamarku menuju dapur.

Melihat Jihoon sudah keluar dari kamarku, Mingyu mendorongku dengan kasar. Dilemparkannya tatapan jijik dan sebal seolah-olah aku adalah manusia penuh dosa. Sembari mengernyitkan dahinya, ia meringis, dikatakannya, dengan sangat lembut dan pelan, tetapi cukup jelas untuk didengar,"Ingat apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu Wonwoo hyung. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berantakan. Kau sudah mengambil milikku, apa yang sudah kuimpikan selama ini. Jadi, kau pantas untuk mati. Dan aku akan memastikannya, bahwa aku yang akan membunuhmu sendiri. Dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: CONFESSION**

 **Title** **: That's Should Be Mine**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Pairing** **: Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast** **: Seventeen member**

 **Rating** **: PG-15 (NC-17 for later)**

 **Genre** **: Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **L** **ength** **: Chaptered**

 **Chapter** **: 2/?**

 **Mingyu POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku dan ingatanku menerawang menembus waktu, kembali pada saat tiba-tiba Jihoon hyung masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo hyung ketika aku sedang mengancamnya. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku harus memeluk Wonwoo hyung dan berbohong pada Jihoon bahwa pemuda dalam dekapanku baru saja bermimpi buruk. Dengan begitu pemuda berambut pink itu tidak akan menaruh curiga padaku.

Namun, hal yang sangat aneh kurasakan saat aku memeluk Wonwoo hyung. Hoobae yang lebih tua dariku itu tidak berhenti-hentinya menangis dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar aku mendorong tubuhnya terlalu keras ke arah tempat tidur, karena penyebab aku memeluk Wonwoo hyung sudah pergi. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan saat melihat airmata kembali mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Aku tahu, apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah hal terbodoh di dunia. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tahu, melukai Wonwoo hyung adalah perbuatan jahat yang tak bisa dimaafkan, tapi aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Wonwoo hyung telah merebut semuanya dariku. Kebebasanku.

Kenapa kebebasanku?

Dari awal aku memasuki dunia modeling, kedua orangtuaku sangat menentangnya. Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku agar bisa berjalan di atas catwalk dan mengenakan baju rancangan desainer terkenal dari seluruh dunia. Dulu orangtuaku menyuruhku untuk kuliah di luar negeri dan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga, tetapi aku menolaknya.

Suatu hari aku menyatakan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa menjadi model utama sebuah acara fashion show terbesar yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah majalah ternama jika saja mereka mengizinkanku berkarir di dunia modeling. Saat itu, orangtuaku menghormati keputusan yang kuambil dan dengan berat hati melepaskanku setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup panjang. Namun, mereka tidak begitu saja mengizinkanku menjadi model. Apabila dalam jangka waktu lima tahun aku gagal menunjukkan pada kedua orangtuaku tentang hal yang pernah kujanjikan, maka aku harus menuruti semua kemauan orangtuaku. Salah satunya adalah menikah dengan calon yang sudah mereka pilih.

Dan hal terburuk itu terjadi sekarang.

" _Yoboseyo_ ," dengan malas-malasan kujawab telepon dari orangtuaku. Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan sehingga aku sudah malas mendengarnya bahkan saat melihat caller ID di layar handphoneku saja sudah membuatku bosan setengah mati.

"Kim Mingyu, dimana sopan santunmu?" suara keras ayahku terdengar berang sehingga aku harus sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telingaku agar aku tidak tuli.

" _Ne, mianhae aboji. Waeguraeyo_?" dengan sedikit memperbaiki nada bicaraku, kembali ku dekatkan handphone yang tadi sengaja kujauhkan.

"Minggu depan pulanglah ke rumah!" tanpa basa-basi ayahku sudah menyuruhku untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aku ada pemotretan aboji," kukeluarkan alasan yang mungkin bisa menghambat atau bahkan membatalkan acara apapun yang sudah direncanakan ayahku.

"Batalkan pemotretannya! Pulanglah, kalau tidak ayah sendiri yang akan bertindak," dengan nada mengancam, ayahku menutup saluran telepon bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjawab sepatah katapun. Sambil mendengus kesal karena sikap orangtuaku yang sudah keterlaluan, kulemparkan handphone ke atas kasur.

Hancur sudah hidupku. Seandainya saja skandal itu tidak terkuak dan manajemen tidak memberikan peran itu pada Wonwoo, pasti tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Arrrgggghhh aku perlu menghilangkan stres ini.

Kuambil telepon yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurku dan kutekan sebuah nomer yang bahkan sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

"Yoboseyo," sebuah suara terdengar menjawab.

" _Seok-ah, let's have a drink_!"

" _What's wrong with you man? Are you okay_?"

" _You wanna go out or not_?"

" _Ok, I'll go. Mind if Jisoo hyung joining us_?"

" _I'm sorry Seok. But I just wanna drink with you. Maybe next time Jisoo hyung can joining us. For now, I need to say something to you, personally_."

" _Geurae_."

.

.

Aku duduk di depan seorang bartender yang sedang mencampur minuman pesanan pengunjung bar. Sekilas ia melemparkan senyum padaku karena aku adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap bar ini. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu mengocok botol pencampur cocktail dan menuangkannya ke sebuah gelas berleher jenjang. Cairan berwarna biru cerah memenuhi badan gelas. Setelah memberi sedikit hiasan kecil, pemuda itu memberikan gelas pesanan itu pada pemesannya.

Pandanganku beralih ke arah pintu masuk bar, dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda jangkung memasuki bar. Dia menatap ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya seolah menyapaku. Senyumnya terus terkembang dan aku menyambut kedatangannya dengan balik tersenyum singkat.

" _Hey man_!" Seokmin aka DK mengangkat tangannya dan mengajakku high five.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan kami langsung memesan minuman yang biasa kami pesan pada Jooheon, pemuda bartender langganan kami.

Tiba-tiba Seokmin berbalik menatapku dan menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang hanya ia tunjukkan jika ada masalah yang amat pelik.

" _Tell me!"_ kalimatnya memang pendek, tetapi dari nada bicaranya, Mingyu sudah bisa menebak bahwa sahabatnya satu ini sangat khawatir padanya.

"Ini pesanan kalian. _Feel free to taste it_ ," setelah memberikan sebuah botol minuman dan dua buah gelas kecil ke depan kami, Jooheon berlalu menuju salah seorang pelanggan yang memanggilnya.

Kutuang minuman itu ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya sekali habis. Seokmin yang ada di sampingku masih tidak beranjak dan tetap memperhatikanku. Kutuang minuman itu sekali lagi dan kembali kuteguk isi gelas sampai habis tak bersisa. Setelah merasa bahwa aku cukup siap untuk menceritakan semuanya, aku menghadap Seokmin dan menatap matanya.

" _Ready to tell me the truth_?" Seokmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya seiring dengan pertanyaannya.

" _OK. I'll tell you the truth. I'll make a confession now_ ," kutundukkan wajahku dan kupandangi ujung sepatu yang kukenakan.

" _Confession? Don't tell me you are gay_!" Seokmin, orang yang tahu betul bahwa aku bukan gay dan selalu mengajakku berpikir bahwa gay tidaklah begitu buruk, sekarang tambah mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataanku barusan.

" _I'm not. But, maybe I'm worst than that_ ," perlahan demi perlahan kuungkapkan dosa yang telah kuperbuat.

" _Worst? Like what_?" sahabatku yang tampan dan memiliki tatapan tajam dan dingin seperti elang ini semakin bingung dengan pernyataanku yang berputar-putar.

"Aku sudah memperkosa seseorang."

" _Mwo_?" kulihat wajah sahabatku ini berubah seketika.

.

.

Kusambar gelas kosong di hadapanku dan kutuang kembali minuman yang terbengkalai di atas meja. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang menanti reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Seokmin. Saat tangan kananku bersiap mengangkat gelas mendekati bibirku, tangan Seokmin lebih cepat menghentikannya. Dia membuatku beralih menatapnya. Mata coklatnya menunjukkan kemarahan walaupun ekspresinya tetap tenang dan sabar.

" _Who is she_?" genggaman tangan Seokmin terasa lebih erat dan aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

" _Kim Mingyu, I'm asking you who is she? Siapa yang telah kau perkosa_?" tangannya bergetar karena menahan marah membuat gelas di genggamanku bergoncang dan isinya tumpah membasahi celana yang kupakai.

" _Damn it Mingyu! Tell me! NOW_!" pemuda yang sudah lama kukenal ini mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena aku hanya membisu dan menolak memberikan jawaban.

Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Seokmin mengira aku telah memperkosa seorang gadis, tapi pada kenyataannya bukan itu yang terjadi. Haruskah aku mengungkapkan semuanya pada Seokmin bahwa yang kuperkosa adalah rekan dan hoobae satu manajemenku yang telah merampas peran yang selama ini kuidam-idamkan? Haruskah aku mengakuinya di hadapan sabahatku ini? Atau haruskah aku berbohong padanya?

Pikiranku semakin berantakan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya kuberitahu semuanya. Apakah ia akan marah padaku? Apakah ia akan membenciku? Apakah ia akan menganggapku sebagai manusia sampah yang hanya bisa melukai orang lain? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Kim..," belum selesai Seokmin memanggil nama lengkapku, aku memberanikan diri untuk mulai membuka mulut," _Someone I don't even know, Seok_."

Aku berbohong. Lengkap sudah. Aku adalah orang jahat sekaligus pembohong. Tapi apakah aku jahat hanya karena membenci orang yang telah merampas peran yang kuimpikan dari dulu? Apakah yang kulakukan adalah salah? Aku menganggap semuanya benar. Aku menganggap bahwa apa yang kulakukan pada Wonwoo adalah benar. Bagaimanapun ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tidak sepertiku. Dia merdeka, sedangkan aku, sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan kemerdekaanku karena kedua orangtuaku akan menjodohkanku.

Semuanya karena Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir bahwa apa yang kulakukan padanya adalah salah, kejahatan besar. Padahal ia memang pantas merasakannya. Bahkan jika mungkin, ia seharusnya merasakan yang lebih buruk lagi. Aku benci orang yang dengan mudahnya dapat memperoleh semuanya. Apapun yang mereka inginkan selalu berhasil berakhir di genggaman tangan, sedangkan aku? Apapun yang kuinginkan akan berakhir kacau. Aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkan apa-apa.

 _Fuck you Jeon Wonwoo._

" _Someone you don't know? How could you do that_?" Seokmin menghempaskan tanganku yang mencengkeram gelas kosong. Ekspresinya sangat kacau.

" _Yeah, like you don't know me well Seok_ ," sambil tersenyum menunjukkan barisan gigi dan taring kebanggaanku, aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dan gugup.

" _Shit Mingyu. Did you like sex so much? How could you rape someone_ , padahal kau bisa melakukannya dengan semua orang yang menyukaimu. Setiap saat mereka mengantri untuk bisa tidur denganmu, untuk bisa melakukan hubungan intim bersamamu. Haruskah kau memperkosa orang lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu? _Are you a freakin' hypersex like an animal?"_ pemuda di depanku meraih gelasnya yang belum disentuhnya sekalipun. Masih dengan kesal, ia menuangkan minuman dari botol dan meneguknya sekali habis.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seokmin sudah mengenalku sangat lama. Ia mengetahui watak dan kebiasaanku, bahkan sampai kebiasaan burukku yang satu itu. Setiap kali aku membicarakan mengenai wanita yang kukencani, ia hanya mendengarkanku dengan baik dan terkadang memberikanku nasehat agar segera menghentikan kebiasaanku ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa pasti suatu hari nanti, aku akan mendapatkan karma karena perbuatanku.

Tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun peduli. Aku tahu, aku sangat menghormati Seokmin. Selama ini ia yang selalu ada di sampingku baik di saat duka maupun suka. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa apa yang selama ini ia sarankan padaku untuk tidak mempermainkan wanita adalah benar, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku senang saat mereka menyerahkan keperawanan mereka padaku. Mereka sendiri yang menginginkannya, dan aku tidak pernah memaksa.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyelesaikan semuanya? Apakah dia melaporkanmu pada polisi?" pemuda di sampingku berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengatur napas dan ekspresinya sebaik mungkin.

"Aku sudah membereskannya. Orang itu tidak akan melaporkanku kepada polisi. Tenang saja Seok!" walaupun sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha berbicara pada diriku sendiri agar tetap tenang.

" _What the hell did you talk about? Calm down_? Mingyu-ya, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, hentikan semuanya sebelum terlambat!" tatapannya tidak meninggalkan mataku sama sekali.

" _I'll try Seok. I'll try_."

" _I'll try_. Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku setiap kali kau berulah. Tidakkah kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan bisa berakibat fatal? Tidakkah kau kapok saat hubunganmu ketahuan dan peranmu dicabut? Tidakkah kau merasa rugi?" ini dia ceramah andalan Seokmin.

" _Could you stop your nagging now? I'm tired. I'm sick everytime I should be like this. I want to stop all of this shit too, but I always failed. They told me that I'm a rubbish. They told me that I'm a freakin' fucker, hooker and they give that role to someone else because of that."_

 _(Bisakah kau hentikan omelanmu sekarang Myung? Aku lelah. Aku bosan tiap kali aku harus seperti ini. Aku ingin menghentikan kebiasaan sialan ini juga, tapi aku selalu gagal. Mereka selalu mengatakan kalau aku ini hanya sampah. Mereka mengatakan kalau aku hanyalah pria bajingan, penggila seks, dan akhirnya mereka memberikan peran itu kepada orang lain gara-gara hal brengsek ini)_

" _Gyu, I know that you sad. But please, stop it_."

" _It's because of Wonwoo. Jeon fucking Wonwoo_!" aku mengumpat dengan suara yang sangat lirih sehingga Seokmin tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

.

 **TBC**

 **Karakter Mingyu di ff ini emang sengaja dibuat kejam, jahat, tapi semuanya ada alasannya.**

 **Thank for**

 **jeonbeaniewoo** **,** **xingmyun** **, Rlike,** **nisaditta** **,** **kimxjeon** **,** **mrsoseh** **,** **17MissCarat** **,** **wanUKISS** **,** **jaexxwon** **, gyu,** **Ara94** **,** **dadaus06** **,** **mshynngts** **,** **zahra9697** **,** **Arlequeen Kim** **, Chikaze Nekozawa,** **Anna-Love 17Carats** **,** **Viyomi** **,** **mikiminee**

 **yang udah ninggalin komen buat chap 2. Begitu juga buat semua yang udah follow this story. Terima kasih banyak, semoga puas dengan chap ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: HERE HE COMES AGAIN**

 **Title** **: That's Should Be Mine**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Pairing** **: Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast** **: Seventeen member**

 **Rating** **: PG-15 (NC-17 for later)**

 **Genre** **: Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **L** **ength** **: Chaptered**

 **Chapter** **: 3/?**

 **Note : Yeah, bad boy Mingyu is so hot... hahaha selama itu Cuma di ff nggak masalah ya karakternya jahat banget. Apa kalian pernah berasa apa pun yang kalian lakukan nggak pernah berhasil walaupun udah berusaha sekuat tenaga? Malahan orang lain yang nggak ngapa-ngapain bisa dengan gampang mendapatkan hal yang kita usahakan mati-matian? Ya, karakter Mingyu di ff ini seperti itu kiranya.**

 **Oya, buat beberapa chap ini bakalan author update pendek-pendek biar ada suspense alias ketegangannya (author evil balik lagi). Ya udah, tanpa banyak basa-basi mari kita lanjut menyiksa Wonwoo. Kekekke.. jangan lupa komen yaaa..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berdua minum sampai larut malam. Dan alhasil aku mabuk. Ya walaupun kuakui aku adalah peminum yang hebat, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku bisa mabuk. Meskipun begitu aku menolak tawaran Seokmin untuk mengantarkanku pulang karena aku tahu bahwa Jisoo hyung sudah menunggunya di rumah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya dan membuat Jisoo hyung menunggu hingga larut malam.

Kukendarai mobil yang kubeli dari hasil jerih payahku menuju sebuah apartemen. Aku merasa sedikit asing dengan jalan yang kulalui, tapi juga merasa familiar. Sepertinya aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, tapi kapan? Kutekan tombol 12 pada dinding lift dan kusandarkan tubuhku sesaat. Kepalaku serasa berputar dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, aku keluar dari lift dan segera berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Kutekan bel dan kutunggu beberapa saat. _Fuck_ , kenapa aku harus memencet bel? Apakah ini bukan apartemenku? Ah sudahlah, aku sudah berada di sini, jadi lebih baik aku tidur di sini malam ini. Kutunggu beberapa saat, tak ada seorangpun keluar dari dalam apartemen. Kucoba sekali lagi, dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi pelan pintu yang terbuka.

Mata rubah pemuda yang berdiri di depanku seolah hendak meloncat keluar ketika melihatku. Dengan segera ia berniat untuk menutup pintu, namun aku lebih cekatan darinya. Kutahan pintu itu dengan menyelipkan kaki kananku.

" _What do you want_?" suaranya bergetar.

"Kau tidak bermaksud mempersilakan tamumu masuk Wonwoo hyung?" bibirku membentuk sebuah seringaian licik.

"Ani. Pulanglah Kim Mingyu! Ini sudah malam," ia masih berusaha mengusirku walaupun suaranya bergetar.

"Apa kau mencoba mengusirku sekarang?"

"Ani Gyu," aku melotot padanya yang langsung membuatnya kehilangan nyali. Kemudian kudorong pintu yang selama beberapa menit ini kuganjal dengan kaki kananku hingga menjeblak terbuka. Wonwoo mundur beberapa langkah dengan tergesa-gesa mengetahui aku sudah masuk ke apartemennya. Tembok pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Kututup pintu dengan kasar.

Kusambar sebuah hiasan di atas meja dan kulemparkan ke tembok. Wonwoo makin bergidik ketakutan. Satu langkah mendekati Wonwoo, kulempar lagi sebuah vas bunga yang tergeletak di atas meja hias di pojok ruangan sambil menyeringai licik.

" _Come here you bitch_!" aku menarik lengannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya seketika. Walaupun pemuda di dalam gendonganku meronta-ronta, aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku terus berjalan ke dalam kamar dan segera menutup pintunya dengan kakiku. Kulemparkan ia ke tempat tidur. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera menelanjangi tubuhku dari semua pakaian yang menempel.

" _You have something to do tonight_!"

" _Mingyu-ya, andwae_!" dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada salah satu dinding di samping tempat tidurnya.

Seolah telingaku sudah tersumpal headset dengan alunan musik yang menderu-deru, aku tetap melangkah maju. Kutahan kedua tangan pemuda jangkung di hadapanku dan kurobek semua baju yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ia telanjang bulat. Kuciumi, kujilat dan kuhisap lehernya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan kiss mark berwarna ungu besar. Ia mengerang saat kulakukan hal itu berulang-ulang kali.

" _Ngghhh... Mingyu-ya... stop...it_ ," kakinya berusaha menendang apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Sayangnya, aku terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan.

Aku kembali fokus pada pemandangan di depanku. Tubuh putih Wonwoo yang penuh dengan hickey, perutnya yang datar dan otot perut yang terlihat menggugah selera membuatku _turned_ _on_. _My crotch start to need attention_. Kugesekkan kemaluanku pada miliknya dan hasilnya ajaib. Walaupun Wonwoo meronta-ronta tapi kurasakan tubuhnya juga menikmati apa yang kulakukan.

"Mingyu-ya, kumohon hentikan," mata cokelat indah itu berkaca-kaca, tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada nipple merah muda Wonwoo yang menegang. Kujulurkan lidahku perlahan menyusuri dada hoobaeku ini dan kemudian gigi-gigiku mulai mengambil alih. Kugigit perlahan puting merah muda Wonwoo dan kuhisap kuat, hingga muncul hickey baru yang lebih besar. Selagi mulutku sibuk dengan daerah dada, tanganku bermain dengan nipple satunya.

" _Gyu..Gyu... please... don't do this anymore_ ," dengan terengah-engah pemuda yang berada di bawahku berkata.

" _But you like it Wonwoo_ _hyung_. Tubuhmu meresponnya dengan sangat baik," kuucapkan apa yang saat itu ada di pikiranku.

" _Please Mingyu-ah. I beg you_ ," kembali dia menangis. Kenapa setiap kali melihatku dia harus menangis? Kenapa?

Aku yang hendak melakukan perbuatan yang lebih jauh segera berubah pikiran. Ani, bukan berubah pikiran. Tapi, lebih tepatnya adalah tubuhku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri. Tanganku meraih tubuh Wonwoo yang tergolek tak berdaya dan mendekapnya erat. Pemuda jangkung ini masih sesenggukan, tapi aku berusaha menenangkannya.

 _What the hell am I doing right now_? Bukannya harusnya aku marah padanya? Bukankah seharusnya aku meluapkan kemarahanku sekarang? Tapi kenapa aku melakukan hal konyol seperti ini? _Shit_ , pasti aku sudah gila. Karena semua tekanan dalam hidupku selama ini, aku pasti jadi gila sekarang.

Awalnya seluruh tubuh Wonwoo menegang dalam pelukanku, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah mulai rileks. Tanpa terasa, kantukpun mulai menyerangku. Aku pun tertidur.

.

.

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah di jendela dan membuatku sedikit terganggu. Aku sedikit bergeser dari posisi tidurku semula, namun tanganku terasa berat dan tak bisa dipindahkan. Dengan malas, kubuka mataku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Wonwoo menggunakan lenganku sebagai bantalnya. Aku ingin menarik tanganku, namun kuurungkan niatku itu. Kubiarkan pemuda ini tertidur.

Kupandangi wajahnya dalam diam. Wonwoo memang tampan, dan kalau aku boleh mengatakan, ia bisa dibilang cantik. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut dan tiba-tiba aku sangat ingin mengecup bibir itu. Aku ingat sekarang, walaupun aku sudah berulang kali melakukan sex dengan Wonwoo, tetapi belum pernah sekalipun aku mencium bibirnya. Itu memang komitmenku. Aku tidak akan pernah mencium orang yang tak ku cintai, sekalipun kami melakukan sex.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali tidur karena aku masih merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku ke atas kasur yang empuk. Sedikit kutarik tubuh pemuda di sampingku ini hingga benar-benar merapat dengan tubuhku dan kutarik selimut agak tinggi sehingga ia tidak kedinginan.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, namun hal pertama yang kuingat adalah jeritan dari suara orang yang tak kukenal.

"Aaaaaargggghhhhh...," suara teriakan wanita membuatku terbangun. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo.

"Eomma, kenapa teriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini?" kudengar suara Wonwoo di sebelahku.

"Woo, mianhae. Aish eomma keluar dulu," kulihat seorang wanita setengah baya keluar dari kamar.

" _What's wrong with eomma_?" ucap Wonwoo seraya menoleh ke arahku.

Dan seketika itu juga Wonwoo berteriak,"Arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhhh."

.

.

 **RnR ya readerdeul…..^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : I'M WONWOO'S BOYFRIEND**

 **Title : That's Should Be Mine**

 **Pairing : Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast : Seventeen member**

 **Rating :** **NC 17**

 **Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **Long : Chaptered**

 **Chapter : 4/?**

 **Note : okay ini chapter 4...** **buat anak kecil yang baca, resiko ditanggung pembaca.** **Ini hanya karya sastra jadi nggak perlu berpikiran macam2.. Ambil intisari penting pelajaran kehidupannya aja ya..^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo Eomma POV**

Hari ini aku datang pagi-pagi sekali ke apartemen anakku di Seoul karena aku sangat merindukannya. Aku mendengar kabar baik darinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu model utama dalam sebuah event besar. Aku sangat bersyukur mengetahui bahwa karir anakku di dunia modelling berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Bagaimanapun, mana ada orangtua yang tidak senang saat anaknya sukses.

Tapi, apa yang kutemui pagi ini sangat mengejutkanku. Aku tahu, anakku bisa dikatakan sedikit feminim, hm, tapi mungkin sangat sedikit ya? Tapi jujur, aku tak pernah mengira bahwa ia gay. Saat aku sampai dan melihat apartemennya sedikit berantakan oleh pecahan vas bunga, aku langsung pergi ke kamarnya, berniat untuk memarahinya. Namun, semuanya kuurungkan saat melihat anakku tidur bersama seorang pemuda lain. Mereka berdua terlelap dengan posisi yang sangat romantis. Kepala anakku bersandar pada lengan dan bahu pemuda itu sedangkan tangannya terkulai di atas dada bidang pemuda kecoklatan itu. Oh, betapa romantisnya. Persis seperti apa yang sering terjadi di dalam film.

Hm, sayangnya bukan hanya itu saja yang mengejutkanku. Mereka berdua bertelanjang dada. Dan apakah aku boleh menebak? Apakah mereka berdua telanjang? Apakah mereka telah melakukan sex semalam? Aish, aku sangat penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Di sekujur leher dan dada anakku, aku sempat melihat banyak sekali hickey di sana. Tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka melewatkan malam tanpa terjadi apapun? Aigoo, kenapa aku jadi pervert seperti ini.

Walaupun masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, beruntunglah kesadaranku segera kembali. Aku keluar dari kamar sambil menutup wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Kudengar anakku berteriak tak lama setelah aku keluar. Apakah dia juga malu? Malu bahwa ibunya mengetahui hubungannya dengan kekasihnya? Aish anak itu.

 **End of Wonwoo eomma POV**

.

.

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo melotot horor saat melihat Mingyu tidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan telanjang dada dan tangannya yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Dan karena teriakannya itulah, pemuda kecoklatan itu balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyuruhnya diam sebelum akhirnya tangan pemuda itu membekap mulutnya. Ditariknya pemuda imut bermata sipit yang ada di hadapannya ke dadanya sambil berbisik pelan,"Berhentilah berteriak. Jangan katakan apapun pada ibumu tentang apa yang telah kulakukan padamu."

Tangan Wonwoo berusaha membuka bekapan itu, namun gagal karena Mingyu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian model bergigi taring itu melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mulut Wonwoo itu, kemudian diciumnya pundak serta leher pemuda yang ada di dekapannya itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit mendesah.

"Mingyu-ya, hentikan!" dia mencoba berkata dengan lirihnya takut kalau Mingyu akan melakukan hal yang lebih.

" _Wae? You don't like it_?" Mingyu kembali menggigit kecil pundak Wonwoo.

" _Please_ , eomma ada di sini. _Jebal_ hentikan!" pintanya.

" _Geurae, just this once_ ," Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Wonwoo dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah keduanya mandi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, mereka menemukan ibu Wonwoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Kelihatannya perempuan setengah baya itu telah membersihkan ruang tengah yang semalam penuh dengan pecahan kaca akibat amukan Mingyu.

Perempuan dengan rambut pendek berombak itu segera menatap kedua model yang berjalan ke arahnya. Wonwoo mengenakan sweater lengan panjang yang menutupi lehernya sedangkan Mingyu memakai kaos yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian di kamar Wonwoo.

"Eoh, kenapa kalian sudah keluar?" sambil terus mengaduk-aduk kuah kimchi jjigae di dalam panci, Wonwoo eomma berkata.

"Eomma, kenapa datang kemari?" Wonwoo segera saja memeluk ibunya dari belakang. Dia sangat merindukan ibunya. Terutama setelah ia menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh dari Mingyu yang membuatnya hampir gila. Ia sangat ingin mengadukan semua yang ia alami. Ia ingin ada orang yang bisa memberinya perkataan menenangkan, tapi rasanya itu semua sudah tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Yah, apa kau tidak malu pada pacarmu? Aigoo, kau sangat manja," tangan kiri Mrs. Jeon yang tidak sibuk mengaduk mencoba melepaskan lengan anaknya yang melingkar tepat di bawah dagunya.

" _Eommonim, jeongmal mianhamnida_. Seharusnya aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal, dan dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Tidak seperti tadi," Mingyu berkata dari tempatnya berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Aish, tak perlu meminta maaf padaku anak muda. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian, karena aku telah mengganggu pagi kalian," setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan anak lelakinya dan mematikan kompor, ibu ini mendekati Mingyu dan menepuk lengannya sambil berkata,"Siapa namamu nak?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sontak terkejut dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan perempuan itu.

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu eommonim. Aku adalah...," ibu Wonwoo dengan cepat memotong perkataan Mingyu,"pacar Wonwoo kan?"

"Nde," tanpa berpikir dua kali pemuda kekar berotot itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Mrs. Jeon serta memberikan senyumannya, senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah ditujukan pada Wonwoo sebelumnya, sedangkan di sisi lain pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu terperangah dengan apa yang barusan didengar dan dilihatnya.

"Ah, anak nakal," Wonwoo tersadar saat ibunya menatap matanya dan mencubit lengannya.

"Arghh eomma.. _wae_?" pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Mingyu ini meringis kesakitan. Walaupun sebenarnya cubitan ibunya itu tidak akan berasa apa-apa saat tubuhnya sehat, namun sekarang banyak lebam di seluruh tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja ibunya telah mencubit bagian yang lebam itu.

"Kenapa kau punya pacar dan tidak pernah mengatakan pada eomma ataupun appa? Kami tidak akan marah kalau kau mengatakan terus terang pada kami kalau kau itu gay Wonie. Lagipula, Mingyu terlihat seperti pemuda yang baik. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan kami lebih awal, seperti kata Mingyu tadi."

"Eommonim, Wonwoo sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena itulah ia tidak menghubungimu. Rencananya kami akan memberitahukannya saat kami berdua tidak sibuk," sambil mengumpulkan semua kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki, Mingyu berdiri di belakang Wonwoo dan langsung memeluk pemuda di depannya itu membuat Wonwoo otomatis menahan napas.

"Hm, baiklah. Toh, sekarang aku sudah tahu. Aku akan segera memberitahu ayahmu. Dan ingat, kalian harus datang ke rumah untuk makan malam beberapa hari lagi. Mau tidak mau kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini pada appamu. Pasti Mr. Jeon itu akan sangat senang mengetahui anaknya sudah punya pacar."

"Eomma, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," Wonwoo mencoba memberitahu ibunya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan adalah salah. Bahwa pemuda yang ada di sampingnya bukanlah pacarnya. Bahwa hubungan mereka tidak sebagus itu. Bahwa pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang membenci anaknya mati-matian. Orang yang berusaha mencelakainya dengan berbagai macam cara.

"Wonie, eomma senang kau bersama dengan Mingyu. Bukankah kau bahagia dengannya?" ibunya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengarahkan pada hickey di lehernya yang menyembul keluar dari balik sweater.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan khidmat. Sesekali Mrs. Jeon menceritakan hal-hal sepele mengenai Wonwoo, seperti bagaimana Wonwoo saat kecil, apa makanan favoritnya, apa yang biasa lakukan saat belum menjadi model, dan masih banyak lagi. Mingyu mendengarkan dengan sangat baik dan terkadang menimpali perkataan Mrs. Jeon, termasuk mengiyakan dan menyetujui. Tak jarang terdengar tawa dari kedua orang itu sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa makan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Dalam hati ia berharap bahwa apa yang Mingyu lakukan bukanlah sandiwara. Bahwa ia memang orang baik yang bisa eomma percaya. Bahwa ia adalah pacar sungguhan Wonwoo. Bahwa ia tidak akan kembali jahat setelah ibunya pergi. Bahwa pemuda itu akan selamanya bersikap seperti ini.

"Mingyu-ya, makanlah yang banyak. Eomma tahu kalau kau sudah bekerja keras semalam," dengan sigap Mrs. Jeon meletakkan potongan daging ke atas mangkuk nasi Mingyu.

"Kerja keras apa eomma?" Wonwoo berkata.

"Tentu saja kerja keras. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam itu pastinya mengeluarkan energi yang tidak sedikit khan? Bagaimana bisa kau masih menyangkalnya sedangkan buktinya sudah banyak," Mrs. Jeon tidak mempedulikan perkataan anaknya dan masih sibuk menaruh makanan di mangkuk Mingyu.

"Emmeonim, Anda bisa saja," Mingyu sedikit tertawa karena ia mengerti maksud perkataan Mrs. Jeon.

"Eomma, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti?" Wonwoo cemberut dan mogok makan.

"Aish, anak ini. Haruskah eomma menjelaskannya dengan kata yang gampang kau pahami?"

"Ne," sambil menunjukkan muka polosnya Wonwoo menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya dan menatap ibunya penuh harap. Mrs. Jeon melambaikan sedikit tangannya menandakan agar Wonwoo mendekatkan telinganya.

"Yang aku dan Mingyu bicarakan adalah," Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk mendengar setiap kata yang dibisikkan oleh ibunya hingga kata terakhir,"SEX."

UHUK UHUK

Mendengar kata itu Wonwoo langsung terbatuk, sedangkan Mingyu kembali tertawa mengetahui betapa polosnya pemuda di sampingnya ini. Karena merasa sedikit kasihan melihatnya menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak, dia memberikan gelas berisi air putih padanya.

Sekitar jam sebelas siang, Mrs. Jeon pamit pulang. Ia berkata bahwa hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena ia bisa bertemu dengan anaknya dan calon menantunya. Walaupun baru bertemu dengan Mingyu sebentar, ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu adalah jodoh yang tepat untuk anaknya. Orang yang akan menjaga dan menyayangi anaknya sama halnya dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia berharap bahwa orang itu akan mencintai Wonwoo selamanya.

Sebelum pergi, Mrs. Jeon membuat satu permintaan yang membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu terlonjak. Bagaimana tidak? Dia meminta Mingyu mencium Wonwoo di depannya.

"Eomma, kenapa kami harus melakukan itu?"

"Aish, cuma sebuah ciuman. Tegakah kau menolak permintaan eomma? Lagian apa yang kalian lakukan semalam khan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, jadi apa salahnya?" sambil menunjukkan tatapan memelasnya, Mrs. Jeon berusaha meyakinkan kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi eomma, itu tidak seperti yang eomma pikirkan. Kami tidak melakukannya. Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu eomma?" pipi Wonwoo merona merah mengingat pembicaraan mereka di meja makan tadi.

"Aigoo, ayolah. Kau kan anak eomma yang baik."

Selang beberapa saat, Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo agar menghadap ke arahnya dan langsung dikecupnya bibir merah jambu pemuda itu. KLIK

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi handphonenya.

"Hehehe, eomma akan menjadikannya bukti untuk ditunjukkan pada ayahmu. Peace," Mrs. Jeon mengacungkan handphonenya dan menggoyangkannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Lelaki tua itu pasti akan senang melihatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Walaupun aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini, tapi aku merasa bahagia. Enatah ini karena ibu Wonwoo atau karena aku bersandiwara sebagai pacar Wonwoo? Belum pernah aku bisa tertawa lepas dengan orang asing yang bahkan baru sebentar kutemui. Aku merasa memiliki keluarga. Aku merasa bahwa keberadaanku sangat berharga.

Kuakui, ibu Wonwoo adalah orang yang baik. Kami bertiga sarapan bersama dan setelah itu mengobrol sejenak. Saat mengobrol itu aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai pemuda yang sangat kubenci ini. Aku tahu, aku sangat membenci Wonwoo. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti terlarut dengan peran yang kumainkan. Aku sangat menikmatinya.

Bahkan saat Mrs. Jeon berpamitan pulang, saat ia memintaku untuk mencium Wonwoo di hadapannya. Bukan main bahagianya aku. Akhirnya, apa yang kuidam-idamkan bisa kulakukan. Apa yang pagi tadi menghantui pikiranku terus menerus, bibir Wonwoo. Akhirnya aku bisa menciumnya. Akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan tanpa harus menyakitinya. Tanpa harus membuatnya menangis.

Suara hatiku mengatakan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa apa yang kulakukan hanyalah karena nafsu. Hanya karena aku ingin menciumnya. Hanya karena aku tertarik dengan bibir itu. Hanya karena aku ingin merasakannya. Tidak ada hal lain.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku dan aku sedikit terkejut ketika kulihat sepatu ayahku ada di sana. Semua rasa bahagiaku seolah menguap pergi entah kemana.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kemana saja kau?"

"Apa urusan ayah? Kemanapun aku pergi itu hakku."

"Mwo? Beraninya kau bersikap lancang pada ayahmu?"

"Ayah yang mengajarkannya sendiri. Apa ayah lupa?"

"Anak kurang ajar!"

"Katakan saja apa kepentingan ayah hingga ayah datang kemari?"

"Baiklah. Ini foto dan data calon istrimu. Pertunangan kalian akan dilangsungkan minggu depan, sedangkan pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan bulan depan," ayahku meletakkan sebuah folder berwarna hitam di atas meja.

"Apa cuma itu yang membawa ayah kemari?"

"Bukan cuma itu. Karena ayah takut kau akan melarikan diri, ayah sudah menyiapkan dua pengawal khusus untukmu. Mulai sekarang, kau tak akan bisa pergi tanpa kawalan mereka."

"Mwo? Pengawal? Apa ayah kira aku adalah tahanan? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ayah lakukan padaku?"

"Ayah ingin kau menikah dan bekerja di perusahaan."

"Tapi ayah, kita sudah sepakat kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan peran itu, aku baru menyetujui saran ayah."

"Mingyu, kau sudah tidak mungkin mendapatkan peran itu. Jadi, berhentilah mengejar hal yang sia-sia. Kembalilah ke perusahaan dan menikahlah. Ciptakan rumah tangga yang bahagia dan cetak banyak uang."

"Apa hanya uang yang bisa ayah pikirkan? Apakah ayah tak bisa memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Kau selalu bersikap kekanakan Mingyu. Hentikan kebodohan yang kau lakukan selama ini. Sudah cukup waktumu terbuang percuma. Dan sudah cukup main-mainnya. Ayah pergi dulu."

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHH."

Aku mengamuk dan melempar semua benda yang ada di atas meja. Kutendang semua benda yang bisa kugapai hingga rasanya semua tenagaku terkuras habis. Karena kelelahan aku terbaring di atas sofa dan pandanganku terarah pada satu benda.

Kulirik folder hitam di atas meja dan kuhampiri dengan rasa frustasi yang kian memuncak. Bagaimana bisa mereka selalu mengatur hidupku? Bagaimana bisa mereka membuatku seperti boneka dan melarangku melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Inikah yang dinamakan orangtua? Apakah mereka pantas menjadi orangtuaku?

 _Fuck_.

Kubuka folder itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat foto perempuan itu terpampang jelas di halaman pertama.

KIM SOHYUN

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah studio musik

"Baby, apa yang membuatmu lesu seperti itu?" Jisoo yang sedang baru saja selesai memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya menatap kasihan pada kekasihnya.

" _Aniyo_ hyung. _I'm fine_ ," Seokmin menggeleng.

"Hm, aku kira ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Mingyu. Bukankah tadi malam kau baru saja bertemu dengannya?" sekarang pemuda manis itu meletakkan gitarnya ke tempat semula.

"Iya."

"Benar tak ada masalah?" sang gitaris duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pernahkah kau percaya bahwa Kim Mingyu tak membuat masalah?"

" _Arraseo_. Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Semoga aku bisa membantu," digenggamnya tangan kekasihnya itu dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana cara kita menyadarkan Mingyu?"

"Menyadarkan? Maksudmu?"

"Dia selalu berulah, dan melukai orang lain. Bagaimana kita bisa menghentikannya?"

" _Baby_ , pasti ada jalan yang bisa kita tempuh untuk menyadarkan Mingyu. Aku yakin. Kau tak perlu terlalu bersedih _Baby_."

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih? Dia sudah memperkosa seseorang dan menganggapnya itu hal biasa. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya hidup seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dia menjadi monster?" Seokmin menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak Jisoo yang langsung menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Walaupun masih terkejut dengan perkataan Seokmin mengenai perbuatan bejat Mingyu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menenangkan kekasihnya. Pantas saja semalam kekasihnya itu pulang dengan wajah yang kusut, namun sang gitaris tidak berani menanyakan apapun padanya. Baru sekarang ia bisa mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Gomawo buat semua yang udah review.. hehhe masih ada aja yang kesel sama sikap Mingyu di sini? Peace, bentar lagi akan ada perubahan kok. Wah baca komen2 dari kalian bikin semangat, tapi nggak sedikit juga yang bikin ketawa. Terutama komen supaya Mingyu sama Wonwoo dinikahin aja. Sabar ya, nikahin orang nggak semudah itu sodara2. Komen kalian udah berhasil ngilangin stres karena** _ **sometimes actual life and work suck**_ **. Jadi butuh penyemangat.**

 **Chapter ini banyak fluff nya, jangan lupa komen ya sodara2 supaya chap selanjutnya bisa cepet diupdate..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : DO WHAT YOU WANT**

 **Title : That's Should Be Mine**

 **Pairing : Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast : Seventeen member**

 **Rating :** **NC 17**

 **Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **Long : Chaptered**

 **Chapter : 5/?**

 **Note : okay ini chapter 5...** **buat anak kecil yang baca, resiko ditanggung pembaca.** **Ini hanya karya sastra jadi nggak perlu berpikiran macam2.. Ambil intisari penting pelajaran kehidupannya aja ya..^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

"Appa aku akan menikahi gadis itu," Mingyu berkata kepada ayahnya,"Jadi tolong tarik kembali bodyguard yang sudah kau kirim kemari. Aku janji tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk kabur."

"Apa kau pikir aku masih bisa percaya dengan janji-janjimu?"

"Berikan aku kesempatan terakhir. Singkirkan semua bodyguard itu dan aku akan menikahi gadis yang sudah kau pilih."

" _Geurae_. _Deal_."

" _Deal_ ," Mingyu menghela napas dan segera mengakhiri koneksi telepon dengan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian, Wonwoo kembali berangkat ke kantor untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik dan tidak terasa sakit. Dirapikannya pakaian yang ia kenakan dan dipandanginya seluruh isi kantor, siapa tahu Mingyu ada disana sehingga ia perlu melarikan diri sebelum sunbaenya melihatnya. Namun, tampaknya Mingyu tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini karena Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengannya dimanapun ia berada.

"Wonwoo, apa yang kau lihat?" Wonwoo menengokkan kepalanya dan dia mundur beberapa langkah saat mengetahui bahwa wajah Jun berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan hal itu membuatnya kaget.

" _Sunbae_ kau membuatku kaget."

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau sedang mencari seseorang?" sang senior mencari berkeliling ke arah awal Wonwoo terbengong.

" _Nothing_ ," Wonwoo hendak beranjak pergi ketika tangan kekar Jun menahan lengannya.

"Hey, mau makan siang bersama?" Jun memberinya kedipan.

"Oh-uh-eh ne baiklah," dengan begitu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kafetaria kantor yang berada di lantai dasar.

"Wonwoo-ya, tahukah kau kalau Mingyu akan segera menikah?"

BURRRR

Wonwoo menyemburkan minuman yang sedang ditelannya ke arah sang senior yang hanya bisa terbengong.

"Mianhae hyung," sang junior segera mengambil tisue yang berada di dalam kotak dan mencoba membersihkan makanan yang menempel di baju Jun.

" _What happen Woo_?" Jun berkata sambil meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo yang berada di dadanya.

" _Nothing_ hyung, _mianhae_. Aku hanya tersedak."

"Kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo terhenti mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seniornya.

Apa aku baik-baik saja? Apa alasannya kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja? Apakah aku ada hak untuk merasa tidak baik-baik saja? Tapi apa hak-ku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bukannya seharusnya aku merasa lega? Bukannya aku merasa bahagia? Bukannya aku seharusnya merasa bebas karena nantinya Mingyu tidak akan melukaiku lagi? Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatiku?-pikir Wonwoo.

"Kau melamun lagi Jeon Wonwoo?" Jun membuyarkan semua lamunan Wonwoo.

"Hah? Oh maaf, sepertinya aku hanya sedikit lelah," sang junior berusaha meyakinkan sunbae-nya yang selalu tersenyum itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aish, apa karena peran utama itu kau jadi terlalu lelah berlatih?"

"Mungkin," pemuda sipit menarik tangannya dari tubuh Jun.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu keras terhadap tubuhmu," saat Jun sedang berceramah, seorang pemuda tampan yang baru memasuki kafetaria mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu menarik ujung topinya dan melirik sekilas ke arah mereka berdua duduk. Kemudian ia langsung berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan Jun. Sekilas saja Wonwoo sudah bisa mengenali kalau ia adalah Mingyu, orang yang paling ditakutinya tapi juga diharapkannya untuk dilihat.

Sang model langsung duduk di samping Wonwoo dan menyerobot minuman yang ada di depan sang hoobae tanpa si pemilik sempat memprotes.

"Yah Kim Mingyu, itu minuman Wonwoo," Jun menunjuk-nunjuk ke gelas kosong yang masih berada di genggaman Mingyu.

"Arra hyung," sang model melirik sekilas ke arah Wonwoo kemudian kembali menatap Jun,"Hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini?"

"Makan siang, _why_?"

Mingyu menatap ganjil pada seniornya seakan ingin mengorek informasi yang tersembunyi.

" _Why are you looking at me like that? Am I not trustable enough for you Gyu_?" Jun mencium kecurigaan Mingyu.

" _Oh, you are hyung_ ," Mingyu sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke gelas yang sedang sibuk dimainkannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Wonwoo menangkap perasaan yang aneh. Walaupun Mingyu jarang sekali bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya di kantor, tapi kali ini gelagatnya terlihat sedikit mencurigakan dan sepertinya ia sedang gundah. Haruskah Wonwoo bertanya tentang keadaannya? Ah, sebaiknya tidak. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan Mingyu.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya hyung?" Jun menatap dongsaeng di depannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan gelas dalam genggamannya.

"Mwo?" beberapa detik kemudian Jun melanjutkan perkataannya seolah teringat akan sesuatu sambil menjentikkan jarinya,"Ah, kau akan menikah. Itu maksudmu?"

"Ne."

"Yah, siapa gadis beruntung itu? Katakan!" pemuda berambut blonde semakin bersemangat untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis yang akan dinikahi oleh dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Kim Sohyun."

WHAT? SOHYUN? APAKAH SOHYUN ARTIS TERKENAL YANG MINGYU MAKSUD?- pikir Wonwoo.

"WOW, bagaimana bisa? Kau sangat beruntung Gyu," Jun menyelamatinya.

"Sunbae, bisakah aku permisi. Aku ada jadwal latihan beberapa saat lagi. Terima kasih makan siangnya," secepat kilat Wonwoo berdiri, menyambar tasnya dan membungkuk kepada Jun kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan meja tempatnya makan barusan.

"YAH JEON WONWOO!" Jun berteriak," _What's wrong with these kids really_?"

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan," Mingyu pun turut berlalu.

"Aish, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Dasar teman-teman jahat," Jun cemberut tidak pada siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Melihat Wonwoo meninggalkan aku dan Jun hyung, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pergi mengejarnya. Apa aku sudah semakin gila? Untuk apa aku mengejarnya?

Tanganku bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri kemudian menarik lengan Wonwoo yang sudah tepat berada di depanku. Sontak dia berhenti dan dengan ragu melihat ke arahku.

"Gyu, wae gurae?"

"Ikut aku."

Aku mengajaknya pergi ke parkiran dimana mobilku berada.

"Aku ada latihan Gyu," dia berusaha berontak.

"Ani, kau berbohong Wonwoo hyung. Tidak ada latihan sore ini. Diamlah dan ikut saja denganku."

Kudorong tubuhnya ke dalam mobil yang sudah terbuka pintunya. Kubiarkan ia duduk di sampingku kali ini karena aku tidak ingin ia kabur. Kulajukan mobil kesayanganku itu menuju apartemenku.

"Min—gyu, mau kemana kita?"

Aku tetap terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Melihat aku tanpa reaksi, pemuda di sampingku langsung diam. Dia hanya memainkan jari-jarinya seakan-akan ragu untuk kembali bertanya. Jadilah perjalanan kami berlangsung dalam diam.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, aku membimbing Wonwoo menelusuri gedung apartemen tempatku tinggal seorang diri itu. Dan herannya, ia hanya menurut saja kusuruh memasuki ruangan pribadiku itu. Dia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya yang selalu memberontak dan berisik, kali ini dia kelihatan sangat pasif.

Kututup rapat pintu apartemen dan kulepaskan topi yang sedari tadi kupakai. Dia berbalik menatapku dan entah kenapa saat tatapan mata kami bertemu, aku merasakan suatu sensasi yang aneh. Sensasi yang membuatku seperti menelan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di dalam perutku.

Aku maju selangkah, tapi dia tidak mundur. Ada apa dengan Wonwoo? Kemana Wonwoo yang selalu takut padaku itu pergi?

Aku kembali maju selangkah, dan sekarang jarak kami tinggal satu langkah lagi. Namun, herannya dia tetap berada di posisinya. Larilah Jeon Wonwoo. Larilah dan selamatkan dirimu seperti biasanya. Aku mohon.

Ini dia langkah terakhirku, dan sekarang kami persis berhadapan. Hidung kami saling bersentuhan dan aku bisa merasakan tarikan napasnya yang terasa sangat tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberontak seperti biasanya huh?" kupicingkan alis mataku dan melemparinya tatapan curiga.

" _This is the last time_ _Mingyu-_ _ya. I beg you. After this time, please let me go_ ," matanya yang biasanya bersinar kali ini terlihat berkaca-kaca. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

" _Majimakiya (the last time already)? What are you talking about_?"

"Kau akan menikah Mingyu-ya. Apakah kau akan terus melakukan pelecehan ini terhadapku?"

"Pelecehan?" aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan walaupun tubuhnya tetap diam di tempat,"Apa kau anggap semua ini pelecehan Jeon Wonwoo?"

Dengan ragu dia mengangguk sekali.

"Kalau kau menganggap ini pelecehan, lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya kepada polisi?" dengan bodohnya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja dia tak akan melaporkannya pada siapapun karena aku telah berjanji bahwa aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani bicara.

"Gyu, apa menurutmu ini semua menarik?"

"Mwo?" aku balik bertanya.

"Nde, apa menurutmu mempermainkanku seperti ini menarik dan membahagiakan bagimu? Apa karena aku telah mendapatkan peran yang selama ini kau inginkan itu, lalu kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Aku tidak pernah meminta, berminat dan tidak pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan peran itu. Tapi lihat, apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau menyiksaku lahir dan batin Mingyu-ya," dia berkata sambil menghentikan tangan kananku yang sudah bersiap meluncur membelai wajahnya.

Kurasakan tangannya bergetar, mungkin dia marah.

"Mingyu-ya, kau bisa ambil semua yang kau mau. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak mengambil kebahagiaanku?" dihempaskannya tanganku dengan kasar olehnya.

 _What_? Kebahagiaannya? Oh, tentu saja aku harus merampas semua kebahagiaannya karena dia juga merampas semua kebebasanku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya lolos begitu saja? Dia menghancurkanku, jadi sepantasnyalah aku menghancurkannya. Duri dibalas duri.

"Mingyu-ya, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" dia menangkupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Betapa frustasinya dia.

"Kau mau tahu? Kenapa aku melakukan semuanya?" aku berjalan menjauh darinya dan duduk di atas sofa tempat menonton TV favoritku.

"Kau telah merebut semuanya JEON WONWOO. Semua orang menyukaimu, semua orang bahkan Han Seong Su sajangnim menyukaimu. Mereka selalu melihat sisi positifmu, tapi tiap kali mereka melihatku, mereka hanya akan menempelkan label bangsat, bajingan, kurang ajar, brutal, tak tahu malu, atau apapun itu. Kau dewa Wonwoo, sedangkan aku adalah setan yang hanya pantas ditempatkan di neraka.

Kau punya semuanya, keluarga yang menyayangimu, sedangkan aku, walaupun aku punya keluarga, rasanya selama ini aku seperti hidup tanpa keluarga. Ayahku hanya tahu tentang uang, ibuku hanya tahu tentang perhiasannya, mereka tidak seperti orang tuamu.

Karir dan hidupmu berjalan dengan mulus. Kau tahu? Aku berusaha mati-matian agar orangtuaku mengijinkanku menjadi model. Aku bahkan bertaruh dengan mereka. Jika dalam waktu lima tahun aku berhasil menjadi model utama dalam acara fashion show terbesar, maka aku boleh meneruskan pekerjaanku ini. Jika tidak, aku harus kembali pada mereka dan menjadi budak mereka untuk mengumpulkan uang. Aku tak punya kewenangan untuk menolak. Dan yang paling kusesalkan, kenapa disaat aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan peran itu, kau datang dan merusaknya."

"Mingyu-ya, kau yang merusak semuanya sendiri. Kalau bukan karena foto-."

"Foto? Huh, mereka. Apa kau pikir aku tidur dengan mereka karena aku menyukai mereka? Wonwoo hyung, tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang hidup tanpa kasih sayang? _Fuck it all_. Orang tuaku tidak pernah tulus menyayangiku, begitu juga dengan semua _bitch_ yang datang padaku. _They just want my body, that's all. After they got what they want, it's over_. _And you know what?_ Salah seorang anti fans yang telah mengirimkan semuanya. Mereka menjebakku. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau selama ini selalu ada kamera tersembunyi setiap kali aku bermain bersama wanita-wanita sialan itu."

"Mingyu-ya, apa karena itu juga ka-kau harus me-menikah?"

"Nde. Jika tidak, orang tuaku akan menempatkan bodyguard di apartemenku dan mereka akan memantau semua kegiatanku dan melaporkannya."

"Mingyu-ya, aku akan memberikan peran itu padamu. Aku akan mengatakan pada Han sajangnim bahwa aku cedera atau apa sehingga tidak bisa menerima peran itu. Dan aku akan mengusulkan agar mereka memilihmu Gyu."

"Mwo? Apa kau kira semudah itu?" aku berbalik mendekatinya dan kuhimpit tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Gyu."

"JEON WONWOO, bisakah kau perbaiki semuanya?" aku mendengus persis di depan wajahnya, dan tepat ketika mulutnya membuka hendak berujar sesuatu aku langsung saja berkata," _Impossible_ ," aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku ketika lenganku ditahan olehnya.

" _Gyu, I'll try. I promise_."

" _Eat your fucking promise Jeon_ _Wonwoo_ ," dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan cengkeramannya di lenganku.

"Kau mau bermain denganku Jeon Wonwoo?" kubalik keadaan dan kuseret ia ke dalam kamar tidurku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEVENTEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Kudorong dengan kasar tubuh hoobaeku itu ke tempat tidur sehingga ia jatuh terlentang dan segera kulucuti semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kuperlakukan ia secara kasar, tetapi herannya dia kembali terdiam seakan pasrah dengan apa yang hendak kulakukan.

" _Nimamdaero hae Mingyu-ya_."

 _What_? Dia membiarkanku melakukan apapun yang kumau? Apa dia sudah gila?

Wonwoo bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di depanku. Kedua lengannya melingkar di pundakku yang masih sibuk terbengong. Dia membisikkan kata-kata yang semakin membuatku tercengang.

"Kalau dengan melakukan semua itu kau merasa lega, lakukanlah," ucapnya sembari menghembuskan napas hangatnya persis di samping telingaku membuatku merinding.

Tak hanya berhenti disitu, dia juga mulai menjilati bagian luar daun telingaku membuatku kegelian. Pelukan lengannya di pundakku bergeser karena tangannya sibuk meraba-raba dadaku dan hal ini benar-benar membuatku _turn on_. Lidahnya masih terus menerus menjilati daun telingaku bahkan sampai lekuk dan mulai merambah ke bagian dalam.

Tangannya tidak diam begitu saja, dengan seksinya, jari jemari panjang nan lentik itu menyingkap kemeja yang kupakai. Oh God, betapa seksi pemandangan di depanku ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti ini dan membuatku benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lainnya.

" _You like it Gyu_?" ucapnya setelah berhasil menyingkirkan bajuku ke sudut ruangan.

Dengan sangat bodohnya aku hanya mengangguk dan menikmati permainan yang sedang dilakukan oleh hoobaeku itu. Dia tersenyum kecil mengetahui jawabanku dan kembali ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekarang giliran resleting celanaku yang dibukanya. Dan entah dia kerasukan setan darimana, dengan sekali coba dia melepaskan celana sekaligus boxer yang kupakai.

Tidak hanya itu, setelah aku bertelanjang bulat sama seperti dirinya, dia mulai berjalan perlahan mengitari tubuhku, oh sangat pelan, saking pelannya aku ingin segera menarik tubuh mulusnya ke dalam pelukanku. Namun, kuurungkan niatku itu karena aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukannya.

Tanpa disadari, ia berhenti tepat di belakangku dan kembali berbisik di telinga kananku dengan suaranya yang sangat seksi itu," _Gyu, let's start it_."

Mendengar ajakannya itu, aku langsung tersadar dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Aku akui, sepertinya aku bersikap lebih _gentle_ kali ini karena Wonwoo tidak merintih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kami melakukannya. Aku langsung mengangkangi pemuda imut ini dan mulai mencumbunya. Kuciumi bibirnya seakan bibirnya itu adalah benda termanis dalam hidupku. Kami berdua berduel dan kurasakan bahwa Wonwoo sudah mulai menikmati permainan kami ini, hal ini terbukti dengan sambutan hangatnya yang membiarkan lidahku dengan bebasnya menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan jemarinya yang sibuk mengelus-elus dan meraba-raba setiap bagian tubuhku, mulai dari pundak, leher, dada bahkan perut dan yang membuatku ingin sekali mengerang adalah saat ia memain-mainkan jarinya di antara nippleku. Bagaimana tidak, sensasi gerakan melingkar jarinya membuatku bergidik dan sepertinya darahku langsung turun semua ke _my crotch_.

Kami melakukan _foreplay_ sekitar lima belas menit. Dalam lima belas menit itu kami saling mencium, meraba, menjilat, dan menghisap apapun yang bisa kami jangkau. Aku bahkan sudah meninggalkan hickey ke seluruh bagian leher dan dada Wonwoo, padahal hickey dari perbuatanku yang sebelumnya saja belum hilang secara sempurna. Tanganku yang sudah berpengalaman berkutat di dada mulus milik Wonwoo, memelintir dan memainkan kedua putting menggairahkan milik pemuda bermata sipit yang sudah mengalihkan duniaku.

" _Gyu, don't tease me anymore please_ ," dia menunjukkan muka memohon padaku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlutut di daerah selangkangannya dan mengarahkan mukaku ke _his dick_. Kuhembuskan napas hangatku pelan dan hal itu membuat seluruh tubuh Wonwoo merinding dan bergetar. Kuciumi _his inner thight_ dari yang sebelah kanan dan kemudian yang kiri membuat Wonwoo mulai meracaukan namaku dengan suaranya yang seksi. Setelah menandai daerah kekuasaanku, yaitu _his inner thight_ dengan kiss mark yang mungkin akan hilang berhari-hari. Langsung saja kujilati ujung penis Wonwoo dan sedikit kuperlambat gerakanku mulai dari ujungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit precum hingga pangkalnya membuatnya mengerang tiada henti. Suara jeritannya yang seksi membuat seluruh tubuhku semakin bersemangat. Aku sangat menyukai suaranya. Bagaimana bisa setelah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan sex aku baru pernah mendengar suara seseksi itu dari mulutnya.

"Gyu – Gyu, I... I wan..," kata-kata Wonwoo langsung terhenti saat aku memasukkan semua batang penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Kuakui aku benar-benar gila kali ini.

Kukulum berulang kali batang penisnya yang seketika itu berubah menegang dan rasanya membuat seluruh bagian rahangku sakit karena benda kenyal itu terus saja menyodok bagian belakang tenggorokanku. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada Wonwoo tanpa membuatku tersedak. Setelah sekitar lima menit kukulum dan kupermainkan buah pelirnya, kurasakan tubuh Wonwoo semakin menegang. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Wonwoo juga terlihat meremas seprai seakan hidupnya bergantung pada kain itu. Matanya merem melek seakan menikmati suatu sensasi yang luar biasa menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Gyu – Gyu I wanna cum," dia mengatakan padaku dengan susah payah.

Benar saja, selang beberapa detik saja cairan kental putih dan hangat menyembur keluar dari kemaluan Wonwoo dan langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku. Tanpa sadar aku langsung menelan semua cairan itu dan merasa sedikit aneh. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku semula dan kembali menduduki tubuh hoobae yang kini sudah lemas karena orgasmenya telah memakan banyak tenaga. Kukecup perlahan bibirnya berniat untuk membagikan rasa cum nya sendiri. Dia tersenyum kecil dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku dan menarikku agar semakin mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Kami terus beradu mulut hingga kurasakan my dick juga membutuhkan perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi my dick terus saja bergesekan dengan paha mulus Wonwoo dan hal itu benar-benar nikmat. Kemaluanku yang tadinya dalam keadaan normal, sekarang sudah berdiri dengan bangganya membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" _Gyu, come inside me now_!" dia memerintahku begitu saja.

 _WHAT_?

Kenapa Jeon Wonwoo menjadi seperti ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Gyu," dia merengut karena aku tiba-tiba saja melamun dan tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya.

" _Wae_?"

" _Just shove it inside_ ," tangannya memegang batang penisku dengan mesra dan membimbingnya masuk ke his hole. _God, his hand is a magic_.

 _Aish, like I will come anytime now cuz of Wonwoo hand._

" _Wonwoo, I need to prepare you first_."

" _No need Gyu. I like it raw with you_ ," dia memberiku kedipan seksinya.

Dan setelah itu kurasakan rasa nikmat luar biasa yang belum pernah kurasakan. Wonwoo mendorong batang penisku ke dalam holenya dan itu membuatku langsung mengerang.

" _Woo... it... shit, youre so tight_ ," kedua tanganku berpegangan pada pinggang Wonwoo sekaligus menahannya agar tetap berada pada posisinya.

" _Gyu, move... please_ ," kulihat wajahnya yang sangat seksi. Ia seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia menyuruhku untuk segera bergerak, jadi kuturuti saja kemauannya.

 _I roll my hips and it make him going crazy. He clutched both his hand at my shoulder and try to hug me. Fuck, it's too much for now. My dick just dissapearing in his tight hole and his inside wall really trap my dick in it._ _Wonwoo slanted_ _eyes are closed and I really want to kiss him right now._

Aku menciumnya untuk mengurangi dan mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya. Dengan segera ia membalas ciumanku sedangkan aku masih terus berusaha untuk menuntaskan pekerjaanku. Kumasukkan dan keluarkan my cock berulang kali ke holenya dengan kecepatan ekstra karena aku yakin dalam keadaan seperti Wonwoo tidak akan suka dengan semua yang berbau lambat. Cengkeraman kukunya di punggungku sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas dan mungkin juga luka, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berkonsentrasi menggenjot kemaluanku di lubang kenikmatan milik pemuda imut bernama Jeon Wonwoo ini.

" _Gyu, fas….faster… ple….ase_ ," keringatnya terus mengucur di dahi dan dadanya membuatnya tubuhnya berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan karena kepalanya terus-terusan menggeleng kian kemari karena ulah nakalku. Kukecup dahinya dan dia membuka mata sipitnya perlahan. tatapannya penuh dengan cinta dan sepertinya aku kembali terbius oleh manik hitamnya. Bibir kami kembali bertemu. Kembali kuhisap, kujilat dan kugigit bibir seksi itu membuatnya mendesah dan meracau tidak karuan.

"Gyu," dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku kembali membungkamnya,"Ssst, _I'll go faster babe_ ," kucepatkan kecepatan dalam _fucking_ _Wonwoo hole._ _I trust my cock in and out several times till I fell that Wonwoo inner wall really tight around my cock._

" _Gyu, I'm gonna cum_."

" _Me too babe. God Damnit, you're so tight babe_ ," kucium dahinya beberapa kali dan kutarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"GYUUUUU," teriaknya sambil menghujamkan kuku-kukunya ke punggungku.

"WOOOOO."

 _And fina_ _l_ _ly, I let out a loud moan (same with Wonwoo) when I spur out all my seed inside his body while Wonwoo come in between our stomach._

Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Aku langsung ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Tapi, melihat bahwa Wonwoo lebih tidak bertenaga, aku mulai bergeser dan terlentang di sampingnya. Kami berdua ngos-ngosan dan dibanjiri oleh keringat. Kupalingkan mukaku ke arah Wonwoo yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dan kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

" _Thanks_ ," ucapku seraya mengecup bibirnya.

" _No need_ _Gyu_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, tetapi aku tidak terlalu peduli karena aku masih sangat malas untuk membuka mata. " _OH FUCK_!" seseorang berteriak setelah itu.

" _KIM_ _MINGYU_ _YOU BASTARD, WAKE UP YOU FAGGOT_!"

Mingyu terbangun mendengar teriakan itu dan setelah itu kulihat seorang lelaki menampar wajah Mingyu persis saat aku membuka mata.

" _ABEOJI_."

 **TBC**

 **RnR readerdeul…^^ mian smut jelek dan g mutu nongol di chap ini…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 : REMEMBER OR FORGET**

 **Title : That's Should Be Mine**

 **Pairing : Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast : Seventeen member**

 **Rating : NC-17 for later**

 **Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **Long : Chaptered**

 **Chapter : 6/?**

.

 **.**

 **REMEMBER OR FORGET?**

.

.

"KIM MINGYU YOU BASTARD, WAKE UP YOU FAGGOT!"

Mingyu terbangun mendengar teriakan itu dan setelah itu kulihat seorang lelaki menampar wajah Mingyu persis saat aku membuka mata.

"ABEOJI."

 **.**

 **.**

Panik melanda Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bagaimana tidak? Ayah Mingyu sekarang berada di kamar Mingyu dan menyaksikan anaknya dalam keadaan telanjang bersama dengan pemuda lain. Tanpa bertanya pun pasti Mr. Kim sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua baru saja melakukan sex.

"PULANG KE RUMAH SEKARANG JUGA DAN TINGGALKAN PEMUDA BEDEBAH INI!" suara Mr. Kim membahana di ruangan yang hening.

"Tapi Abeoji."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. IKUT AKU PULANG KE RUMAH ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERETMU DALAM KEADAAN TELANJANG SEPERTI INI?"

"Abeoji, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," sekali lagi Mr. Kim memotong perkataan sang model dengan melakukan sesuatu yang sungguh keji.

Mr. Kim manampar wajah Wonwoo dan secepat kilat menarik lengan Wonwoo yang masih gemetar ketakutan karena situasi yang sangat mendadak ini dan mulai menyeret sang model junior sehingga Wonwoo terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan sempat meringis kesakitan,"Mr. Kim. _Please let me go_."

"Abeoji, lepaskan dia. Kumohon."

" _You faggot didn't deserve to be here_ ," dengan kasarnya ayah sang senior terus menyeret Wonwoo yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat hingga ke pintu apartemen dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai-sampai punggungnya membentur dinding apartemen sebelah.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan?"

"PERGI DARI SINI KAU PELACUR!"

BRAKK

Selepas berkata demikian, Mr. Kim langsung saja menutup pintu apartemen anaknya tepat di depan muka Wonwoo. Sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa menekuk tubuhnya dan menangis. Dia menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sekarang, bukan hanya badannya saja yang sakit, tapi hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Harga dirinya tiada sudah. Dia bukan lagi Jeon Wonwoo seorang model yang terkenal, tapi hanya seorang pelacur yang diusir ke jalanan dalam keadaan telanjang dan terhina.

Dari luar, Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara barang-barang yang pecah karena membentur dinding atau juga suara tamparan dan suara teriakan, hingga tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemen terbuka dan memunculkan figur Mingyu yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap yang segera saja mendekatinya dan membungkuskan selimut ke tubuh telanjang Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung, _mianhae_ ," sambil berbisik di telinga Wonwoo yang masih sibuk menangis, Mingyu segera membopong tubuh sang junior dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"YAH KIM MINGYU! ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG KEMBALI KEMARI KAU!" terdengar teriakan penuh amarah Mr. Kim dari dalam apartemen.

"Gyu, _I'm scared_ ," rintih Wonwoo yang terus-menerus gemetaran sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang model tampan.

" _It's okay. I'm here_."

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Jisoo terbelalak kaget saat membuka pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menemukan Mingyu bersama dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya yang sekarang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Gyu, _what's wrong_?" Jisoo segera membukakan pintu lebar-lebar agar Mingyu yang masih membopong Wonwoo dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalam tempatnya tinggal bersama Seokmin.

"Hyung, Seokmin ada di rumah?"

"Ne. Gyu, apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo?" sang gitaris menatap ngeri pada tubuh lemah Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah terbaring di atas kasur kamar tamu.

"Kau kenal Wonwoo, Hyung?" Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang gitaris yang masih terlihat shock.

"Tentu saja Gyu. Dia adik kelasku saat SMA dan kebetulan kami lumayan dekat sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika."

"Baguslah kalau begitu kau pasti kenal Soonyoung dan Jihoon? Iya kan, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tolong telepon mereka sekarang, dan katakan pada mereka untuk segera kesini. Tolong panggilkan juga Seokmin," sang model langsung memberikan instruksi pada Jisoo.

"Baiklah," Jisoo berlari keluar kamar dan langsung saja menabrak Seokmin yang masih sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya karena baru saja bangun tidur.

" _Baby_ , kenapa kau lari-lari?" Seokmin membantu Jisoo yang terjatuh dan memberinya tatapan aneh seakan-akan bertanya padanya apakah ia barusan melihat hantu atau monster?

" _Baby_ , temuilah Mingyu di kamar tamu. Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Mwo? Mingyu ada di sini? Kapan ia datang? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya barusan."

"Yah Seokmin-ah, masuklah ke kamar tamu sekarang!" Jisoo mendorong tubuh kekasihnya yang masih setengah sadar karena baru bangun tidur memasuki kamar tamu dengan susah payah.

"Hei-hei, apa-apaan ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur tempat Wonwoo terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Aku perhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya yang sekarang penuh dengan lebam dan pipinya yang bersimbah air mata. Oh, _God_ apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Kenapa aku menyeretnya ke dalam persoalanku yang pelik?

Kususurkan jari jemariku ke wajahnya yang terlihat lebam, ke matanya yang pasti akan sembab karena ia kelelahan menangis, ke bibirnya yang berdarah. Kemudian kusibakkan rambut hitamnya yang menutupi dahinya dan kukecup pelan dahinya itu.

Kini kugenggam erat tangannya dan turut kukecup pula punggung tangannya. Aku benar-benar monster. Aku telah melukainya. Bukan hanya aku saja yang melukainya lahir dan batin, tapi ayahku juga telah melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Wonwoo tidak pantas menerima semua perlakuan keji itu, pikirku. Aku sangat ingin sekali membenturkan kepalaku pada dinding atau benda padat apapun sehingga pikiranku bisa jernih dan bisa membedakan mana yang seharusnya kulakukan dan mana yang tidak.

Saat aku masih terlarut dalam kesedihan, kudengar suara Seokmin memasuki kamar tempatku berada. Kuhapus airmata yang sempat bersarang di ujung mataku dan kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. Kutunjukkan sebersit senyum sebelum akhirnya aku mulai berbicara.

"Seok, _I need to tell you something_."

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat pemuda ini?" tanganku menunjukkan Wonwoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri," Dia Jeon Wonwoo. Dia adalah juniorku di perusahaan dan juga seorang model yang berbakat. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya kan?" kutunggu dulu reaksinya.

"Ne," ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Memang Seokmin pernah bertemu dengan Wonwoo suatu hari saat dia sedang menungguku di lobi perusahaan.

Setelah menarik napas panjang dan mempersiapkan mental, aku lanjutkan bercerita,"Dialah yang kuperkosa. Aku tidak memperkosa gadis manapun, tapi aku memperkosa pemuda ini."

Seokmin langsung saja melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku saat aku bercerita padanya bahwa yang telah kuperkosa bukanlah seorang gadis, melainkan Wonwoo yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dia langsung naik pitam dan benar-benar marah karena kulihat dia sedang berusaha keras menguasai emosinya. Aku tak akan menyalahkannya, bahkan jika ia berniat membunuhku-pun, aku tak akan berusaha mengelak. Karena aku tahu, bahwa aku telah membuat Wonwoo amat menderita dan aku pantas mati karenanya.

" _FUCK_ MINGYU, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SEBENARNYA? KAU MENGANIAYA PEMUDA TAK BERDOSA INI DAN MEMBUATNYA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI. _SHIT, YOU ARE SUCH A MONSTER GYU_ ," Seokmin kembali mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan hendak melayangkan kembali tinjunya, namun entah mengapa diurungkannya niatnya itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai dan menabrak sisi tempat tidur.

Aku mendesis karena lenganku yang menabrak kaki tempat tidur serasa terbakar, namun aku tidak peduli. Sekali lagi kutatap mata sahabat karibku itu dan kuseka darah yang mulai keluar dari sudut bibir dan hidungku.

Setelah beberapa saat,"Lanjutkan," perintahnya setelah ia merasa agak tenang.

"Aku memaksanya ke apartemenku dan semuanya berakhir dengan sex. Pagi ini, ayahku datang ke tempatku dan menemukan kami berdua dalam keadaan telanjang. Dia marah besar dan memukulku. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menyeret Wonwoo keluar dari apartemen dalam keadaan telanjang. Aku marah besar karena perbuatannya itu dan akhirnya tanpa sadar aku memukulkan asbak kaca di ruang tamu ke kepala ayahku."

" _So_ , kau mau mengatakan kalau kau melakukan semua itu untuk menolong Wonwoo?" Seokmin berkacak pinggang di depanku membuatku takut. Memang otot lengannya tidak sebesar milikku, tapi karena seolah ia adalah penegak kebenaran sehingga aku merasa benar-benar kecil dihadapannya.

"Ne. Aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan padanya selama ini adalah perbuatan keji yang bahkan tak mungkin bisa dimaafkan. Tapi, setidaknya aku akan mencoba untuk berhenti Seok," aku menunduk menatap lantai dan mendesah pelan.

"Baguslah, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar kali ini," Seokmin berjalan ke arahku dan menepuk pundakku seolah mengatakan bahwa dia ada di sisiku dan akan membantuku. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk membantuku berdiri yang dengan senang hati langsung saja kusambut.

"Seokmin-ah, aku mohon bantulah aku," aku mengiba pada Seokmin dan sahabatku itu langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Biarkan aku dan Wonwoo bersembunyi di sini untuk beberapa waktu."

Pemuda yang sebaya denganku itu tampak berpikir beberapa saat kemudian berkata,"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus berjanji kalau kau tak akan menyakiti pemuda malang itu lagi."

Aku mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo-ya," Jihoon masuk ke dalam kamar tempat aku dan Seokmin bercengkerama kemudian langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang terbaring lemah.

Mata Jihoon yang berlinang air mata segera beralih ke arahku dan dia beranjak ke tempatku berdiri kemudian memukul-mukul dadaku dengan kerasnya sambil berkata,"KIM MINGYU, KAU KURANG AJAR! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYAKITI WONWOO HINGGA IA SEPERTI INI? KAU INI MONSTER... BAJINGAN."

Dia terus-terusan memukulku dan beberapa saat kemudian tangannya mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku yang saat itu berasa tidak ingin bergerak. Soonyoung datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera saja mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kekasihnya dari kerah bajuku.

"Baby, tenanglah!" Soonyoung hyung memeluk Jihoon yang langsung menangis sesenggukan di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Soonyoung-ah, bagaimana nasib Wonwoo?"

"Tenanglah, dia pasti akan sadar sebentar lagi," ucap Soonyoung menenangkan Jihoon.

"Dokter Kang sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita berikan ruang agar beliau bisa segera memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo," Jisoo yang tiba-tiba muncul diikuti oleh seorang dokter membuat kami semua menyingkir dari tempat tidur dan mempersilakan dokter itu untuk mengecek keadaan Wonwoo.

Setelah pemeriksaan ke sekujur tubuh Wonwoo, dokter Kang berkata,"Apakah dia korban perkosaan?"

Kami semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya yang begitu mendadak.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Saya rasa luka karena perkosaan itu sudah mulai sembuh, jadi tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Yang harus segera disembuhkan adalah luka lebam dan memarnya. Saya akan menuliskan resep untuk pasien. Tolong segera ditebus obatnya dan usahakan agar pasien meminumnya secara teratur."

Begitulah saran dokter Kang.

"Aku dan Jihoon akan menebus obat ini. Kalian tolong jaga Wonwoo," ujar Soonyoung hyung.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," balas Jisoo.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

"Kau ini hanyalah seorang yang hina Jeon Wonwoo," kudengar sebuah suara yang membuatku membuka mata.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah putih dan putih serta cahaya yang benar-benar terang menyilaukan. Kutepis sinar yang menyilaukan itu dengan punggung tanganku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja Jeon Wonwoo? Bukankah kau merasa sakit? Bukankah kau merasa terluka?" suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Siapa kau?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menanggapi perkataannya.

"Aku adalah kau Jeon Wonwoo. Aku adalah kau yang tersakiti. Aku adalah kau yang terluka. Aku adalah kau yang menderita. Aku adalah kau yang menangis. Aku adalah kau yang terhina. Dan aku ada disini untuk membantumu."

"Membantuku?" aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya, tapi kemudian aku hanya berkata,"Bagaimana caranya kau membantuku?"

"Semuanya mudah Wonwoo. Kau hanya tinggal memilih antara INGAT atau LUPA."

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku memilih salah satu diantaranya?"

"Kalau kau memilih INGAT, maka kau akan mengingat semua yang pernah kau alami, baik itu hal yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyedihkan. Tapi, jika kau memilih LUPA, maka kau akan melupakan semua kesedihan yang pernah kau alami dan hanya akan mengingat kebahagiaan yang pernah terjadi padamu. Dan secara otomatis kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

"WAE?"

"Karena aku adalah bagian dirimu yang tersakiti Wonwoo."

"A-a-aku ti-tidak bisa memilih," akupun terduduk lemas karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Jika aku memilih di antara keduanya, apa yang akan terjadi? Sekarang saja aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sekarang saja aku masih tidak tahu aku ada dimana dan bagaimana aku sampai disini pun aku tidak tahu. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Wonwoo, tidakkah kau lelah menangis? Tidakkah kau lelah tersakiti? Tidakkah kau lelah dihina?"

Aku mengangguk pada setiap pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa bahwa perkataannya itu benar. Hatiku serasa remuk dan benar-benar sakit, seolah tubuhku tertusuk oleh ribuan pedang yang benar-benar tepat menghujam jantungku.

"Kau ingin bahagia?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengangguk pada pertanyaan suara yang tidak kuketahui asalnya.

"Pilihlah."

"A-a-aku me-memi-memilih..."

"Ya Wonwoo."

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ya ampun ini ff terlalu banyak silent reader-nya. Dari 500an view, yang ninggalin komen Cuma 20. Ampun dah.. btw thanks buat yang udah komen.**

 **Jawaban buat pertanyaan:**

 **Ini mpreg nggak thor? –** _ **Mian ff ini nggak mpreg. Jadi si Wonwoo yang unyu-unyu nggak bakalan punya anak. Kalo mau baca yang mpreg, liat di ff yang baru author publish judulnya IT'S OKAY MY LOVE. Disitu Wonwoo sama Mingyu punya anak, si imut Minwoo.**_

 **Buat yang minta Mingyu ama Wonwoo cepetan dinikahin bapak sama ibunya.. –** _ **mian juga karena ff ini genrenya heavyangst, jadi kita perlu drama yang lama dan penyiksaan yang lebih kejam. Hehehe, jadi buat nikahannya Meanie, kita tunda dulu ya.**_

 **Komentar tentang adegan smut –** _ **ada yang byuntae mode on, ada yang bilang hot, ada yang bilang kurangin inggris. Bahasa inggris di sini biar anak kecil susah paham sama adegan itu.**_

 _ **Okay sekian cuap-cuap author, see you di chap berikutnya kalau komennya sudah memenuhi kuota. Wkwkk.. pyong..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 : OUR 2ND ANNYVERSARY**

 **Title : That's Should Be Mine**

 **Pairing : Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast : Seventeen member**

 **Rating : NC-17 for later**

 **Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **Long : Chaptered**

 **Chapter : 7/?**

 _ **Wah banyak banget yang kecewa dan marah sama sikap ayah Mingyu. Banyak juga yang semangat banget ngedukung supaya Wonwoo lupa ingatan. Sebelum baca, ada nggak yang kepikiran apa yang Wonwoo pilih sejalan dengan pikiran author?**_

 _ **Oke, buat yang penasaran, langsung aja cekidot!**_

.

 **.**

"Pilihlah."

"A-a-aku me-memi-memilih..."

"Ya Wonwoo," suara itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih," Wonwoo tertunduk sedih dan bersimpuh sambil meneteskan airmata yang rasanya sudah ingin membuncah sedari tadi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sakit tapi juga dirasakan olehnya sedikit rasa bahagia, ya walaupun itu hanya ada di salah satu ruang sempit dalam hatinya.

"Wonwoo hyung, _mianhae_ ," tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendongak dan seakan tak percaya ia berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Suara yang entah kenapa sangat dirindukannya.

Sejenak kemudian, kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Kedua tangan Wonwoo memegang kepalanya dan mulai menjambak-jambak rambut sambil berguling-guling di lantai saking sakitnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang kesana kemari tak tentu arah dan air mata kembali bercucuran dengan derasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Jarum jam terus berdetak menandakan hari semakin malam. Ya, sekarang sudah malam, dan Wonwoo belum juga sadar. Aku senantiasa menunggu di sampingnya untuk memastikan bahwa akulah yang ada di sampingnya dan dilihatnya pertama kali saat ia membuka mata. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan satu hal padanya. Ya, walaupun aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya lagi.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum kecut setelah mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam. Angin dingin bertiup dari jendela kamar yang sengaja kubuka karena aku memerlukan udara segar beberapa saat yang lalu. Kurapikan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dalam kehangatan itu, lalu kebelai pelan poni pemuda yang baru kusadari kecantikannya ini.

"Wonwoo hyung, _mianhae_ ," kuucapkan kata-kata itu walaupun aku ingin ia mendengarnya saat ia sadar. Karena kelelahan, akhirnya tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Gyu?"

Kubuka mataku perlahan karena aku masih sangat mengantuk, namun aku langsung tersadar saat ada seseorang yang menggenggam erat tanganku, bahkan beberapa saat kemudian genggaman itu berubah menjadi remasan-remasan yang sedikit menyakitkan. Hampir saja aku berteriak pada orang yang melakukan itu, tapi setelah kulihat apa yang ada di depanku, aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Gyu... min ... gyu," Wonwoo merintih kesakitan dalam tidurnya sembari menendang-nendangkan kakinya pada udara kosong. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya dan bagian lehernya. Refleks saja aku langsung menarik tubuh Wonwoo yang masih terbaring ke dalam pelukanku. Kubelai punggungnya pelan dan kubisikkan sesuatu di telinganya," _Wonwoo hyung, it's okay. I'm here_. Bangunlah."

Tubuhnya bergetar di dalam pelukanku membuatku sangat ketakutan. Belum pernah aku melihat seseorang bermimpi buruk sampai seperti ini, dan hal ini membuat hatiku miris. Kenapa tidak? Semua ini karena salahku. Seandainya aku tidak pernah merasa iri dan dendam padanya, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Aku memang bodoh. _Kim Mingyu you are the most idiot person ever_.

"Wonwoo," kulihat wajah Wonwoo dan kubelai pipinya kemudian kukecup kelopak mata pemuda manis yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Syukurlah hal itu membuahkan hasil.

Mata indah Wonwoo terbuka dan menatapku seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukanku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

" _What's wrong hyung_?" kuberanikan bertanya, masih sembari menenangkannya.

"Gyu, bagaimana bisa kau pulang selarut ini?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau jahat. Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku punya sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," Wonwoo menarik diri dari tubuhku dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuatnya tampak sangat imut di mataku.

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Gyuuuuu," dia memanyunkan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang sekarang membuatku makin salah tingkah. Jujur aku tidak tahu sama sekali dengan apa yang ia katakan. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Gyuuu, tadi kau lupa dengan hari jadian kita dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini. Hm, apa kau punya pacar lain?"

Mulutku refleks melongo dan mataku membulat mendengar pertanyaannya. Pacar lain? Hari jadian kami? Kapan kami jadian? Kapan kami resmi pacaran?

"Gyuu," Wonwoo menarik-narik lenganku berusaha menyadarkanku dari lamunan,"Aish, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Mingyu-ya? Jujur saja! Kau punya pacar lain kan? Kau suka dengan Sohyun kan Gyu? Mengaku sajalah! Kau ingin hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan dua tahun ini berakhir?"

 _WHAT_? BERJALAN DUA TAHUN?

"Wonwoo hyung, apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"YAH GYU! AKU SERIUS. KENAPA KAU MENGANGGAPKU BERCANDA? JADI BENAR, KAU SUKA SOHYUN? KAU MAU PUTUS DARIKU? ITU KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT TADI? KARENA KAU MEMIKIRKAN CARA UNTUK PUTUS DARIKU?" Wonwoo berkata dengan kerasnya membuatku tahu secara pasti bahwa dia sedang tidak bercanda. Rentetan pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku shock.

Mengetahui kalau dia sedang tidak bercanda membuatku tambah ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang. Aku sangat berharap bahwa Jisoo atau Seokmin atau bahkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung sekalipun tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar dan berteriak "APRIL MOP!" atau "SURPRISE" sambil menyiramkan air atau melemparkan sebuah kue ulang tahun sehingga aku tidak perlu terbengong seperti orang bodoh begini.

"KIM MINGYU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGIIIIIIII," Wonwoo berteriak-teriak dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke seprai yang semakin berantakan dan di beberapa sisinya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Wonwoo hyung, tenanglah," aku memegang kedua bahunya dan berusaha menenangkannya, tapi sepertinya usahaku sia-sia, karena Wonwoo bukannya diam malah semakin keras berteriak.

"KIM MINGYU AKAN MENINGGALKANKU... HUHUHU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN? MINGYU JAHAT! MINGYU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN SOHYUN... HUHUHU."

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru di luar kamar. Sekilas terlintas di pikiranku, ah ini dia waktunya. Pasti mereka akan datang dan berteriak dengan semangat karena telah berhasil mengerjaiku. Namun, dugaanku salah besar.

"YAH KIM MINGYU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WONWOO?" Jihoon yang mengenakan piyama pink bergambar hamster yang sama dengan milik Soonyoung hanya berbeda warna segera menghampiriku dan menarik kerah bajuku.

"Jihoon-ah, Mingyu berselingkuh. Dia berselingkuh dengan Sohyun. Dia melupakan hari jadian kami," Wonwoo kembali menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.

" _WHAT_?" Jihoon melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah bajuku dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hyung favoritnya yang masih menangis, kemudian kembali menatapku. Langsung saja kuangkat kedua pundakku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sedang bercanda kaan?" dahi pemuda berambut pink yang sekarang sudah acak-acakan itu mengernyit karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Jihoon, kau dengar kan kataku tadi? Kau tahu? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk merayakan hari jadian kami, tapi Mingyu tidak pulang-pulang. Dia bahkan meneleponku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari perayaan dua tahun kami jadian. Dia jahat Jihoon!" ucapnya sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya padaku.

Seokmin, Jisoo dan Soonyoung yang masih berdesakan di pintu masuk kamar serentak melongo.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Aku heran, kenapa semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dariku? Kuperhatikan pakaian yang kukenakan, kaos putih Jisoo yang dan celana trining hitam yang sangat normal. Tanganku meraba wajahku dan kurasakan tidak ada jerawat atau apapun yang membuatku terasa aneh. Lalu, kenapa mereka seolah-olah menganggapku seperti makhluk asing, atau alien yang tidak berasal dari bumi.

Kutatap Mingyu yang sedang berbicara dengan pemuda tampan bernama Seokmin. Kuperhatikan bahwa mereka berdua terlihat sangat serius, kemudian Jihoon dan Soonyoung bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Aish, kenapa dengan mereka? kenapa mereka tidak berbicara di sini saja biar aku bisa mendengarkan, bukannya malah menyuruhku duduk di depan TV seperti ini dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba Jisoo mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, padahal biasanya Jisoo adalah orang yang paling ceria dan selalu tersenyum, serta jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang terlalu baik pada semua orang. Aku bahkan tidak ingat, berapa kali Jisoo menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya, hm mungkin baru pernah satu kali ini.

"Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana keadaanmu?" hyungku yang sangat manis itu mulai bertanya.

"Keadaanku? Aku merasa tidak baik."

" _Wae_?" dia kelihatan sangat khawatir kemudian menatapku kembali dengan penuh misteri.

"Karena Mingyu berselingkuh."

"Hm, darimana kau tahu kalau Mingyu berselingkuh?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku pernah dengar dia menelepon seorang perempuan," aku langsung cemberut mengingat Mingyu yang selalu berseri-seri saat menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu," kenapa si dengan Jisoo hyung, wajahnya terlihat tidak puas setelah mendengarkan jawabanku. Aku menjwab apa adanya, jadi kenapa dia seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataanku? Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

"Mungkin kau harus menanyakan dulu padanya Wonwoo-ya, sebelum kau menyalahkannya seperti ini. Mungkin saja Mingyu sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk?"

Aku mencoba berpikir ulang. Apa benar Mingyu sibuk sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu untukku? Sesibuk-sibuknya dia, harusnya masih bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk merayakan hari jadian kami. Tapi nyatanya, hari jadian pun dia lupa. Uh, dasar tiang listrik.

Sedang ruwet-ruwetnya dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja Jihoon mendekatiku dan mengatakan bahwa Mingyu tidak berselingkuh dengan Sohyun dan menyuruhku untuk kembali tidur. Dia mengatakan bahwa Mingyu sibuk dengan pemotretan bersama Seokmin dan schedulenya baru berakhir sekarang. Entah kenapa aku langsung percaya dengan perkataan Jihoon. Aku menuruti perintahnya dan berjalan ke kamar tamu apartemen Jiseok untuk kembali tidur.

Aku menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku hingga ke dagu dan hendak memejamkan mata ketika seseorang menyingkap selimut itu dan ikut berbaring di sampingku. Tangan kekarnya melingkar secara otomatis ke pinggangku dan aku tersenyum. Ini yang aku inginkan. Ini yang aku harapkan.

" _Good night babe. Happy anniversary_ ," Mingyu berbisik di telingaku dan mencium tengkuk-ku sambil menarik tubuhku ke dalam back hug nya.

" _Night Gyu. Happy anniversary too_ ," aku tertidur sambil tersenyum.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No One POV**

Pembicaraan Seokmin, Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Jihoon di ruang tamu sebelum Wonwoo beranjak tidur.

Seokmin memandang sekilas ke arah Wonwoo yang tengah duduk manis di sofa di depan televisi sambil mengamati pakaian yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap ketiga temannya dan mulai berkata,"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Wonwoo hyung. Kita harus memeriksakannya ke dokter sesegera mungkin."

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi padanya? Mungkinkah... mungkin..," tangis Jihoon pecah sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" _Babe, it's okay_. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Lebih baik berdoa dan berharap yang baik-baik saja _okay_?" Soonyoung menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Semua karena aku," Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan meratapi semua kesalahannya.

"Jelas semua ini salahmu!" Jihoon berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

"Hentikan Jihoon. Mingyu sudah mengakui kesalahannya, jadi tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah sekarang. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi Wonwoo yang seperti itu," dengan bijak, Soonyoung berkata.

"Aku setuju dengan Soonyoung hyung. Wonwoo sekarang berpikiran bahwa Mingyu adalah kekasihnya, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau melakukan seperti apa yang Wonwoo hyung inginkan," Seokmin menatap Mingyu penuh harap.

"Maksudmu Seok? Aku harus menjadi kekasihnya? Tapi, kami berdua..," Mingyu berusaha membela diri, namun Jihoon segera menyambar,"Kim Mingyu, kau harus memperbaiki semua yang telah kau lakukan. Terima risikonya. Dan bertanggungjawablah!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Jihoon hyung, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil keuntungan dari ketidaksadaran Wonwoo hyung."

"Kau sudah mengambil keuntungan itu dari dulu Kim Mingyu, tidak sadarkah kau akan hal itu?"

"Jihoon, hentikan! Mingyu akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Wonwoo. Iya kan Gyu?" Soonyoung bertanya. Baru pernah kali ini Soonyoung memarahi Jihoon dengan serius mengingat ia biasanya selalu mengalah pada sang kekasih atau bersikap marah hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Tentu."

"Termasuk menjadi kekasihnya sekarang?" Jihoon menambahkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang hal itu bisa membantu menyembuhkan Wonwoo hyung."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Kim Mingyu," Seokmin menepuk pundaknya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _ **Wah akhirnya para silent reader udah mulai menampakkan diri. Gomawo buat yang udah nongol, meskipun Cuma review 'lanjut thor'. Btw, buat yang minta supaya chapter depannya dipanjangin, ane nggak bisa jamin. Dari awal, ff ini ditulis dengan pola seperti ini, pendek dan ngeselin. Jadi, ya mau gimana lagi. Pendek yang penting update, itu aja si.**_

 _ **See you soon, kalau udah banyak yang review.. bye bye..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 : That Memories**

 **Title : That's Should Be Mine**

 **Pairing : Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast : Seventeen member**

 **Rating : NC-17**

 **Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **Long : Chaptered**

 **Chapter : 8/?**

 **Note :**

 **Minggu yang melelahkan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.. sodara-sodara, adakah yang nungguin lanjutan cerita ini? Uweh, si Wonwoo di cerita ini jadi kayak orang gila ya, tiba-tiba ilang ingatan dan trauma berkepanjangan. Tapi, ya begitulah, namanya juga cerita mau dibikin kaya apapun terserah penulisnya.**

 **And** _ **Happy 5821 subscriber for me...**_ **setelah melalang buana dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar, dengan pairing yang kebanyakan antimainstream, akhirnya total subscriber author sudah melebihi 5000. Lalalala #joged2 gaje. Bagian ini nggak usah dibaca, nggak penting juga.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya, secepatnya... warning! Ini pendek banget!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THAT MEMORIES**

Wonwoo bangun di pelukan Mingyu dan dia tersenyum bahagia. Walaupun semalam kekasihnya melupakan hari jadian mereka, tapi tak apalah yang penting toh Mingyu sudah meminta maaf. Sekarang yang penting adalah Kim Mingyu berada di sisinya dan memeluknya. Jari jemari Wonwoo membelai perlahan wajah kekasihnya itu sambil terus terpana. Kenapa ada manusia setampan Mingyu yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Pemuda yang tengah menikmati kedamaian yang tergambar di wajah Mingyu terkejut ketika si empunya wajah terbangun. Tangan kirinya bebas mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Namun, sekejap saja dia tersenyum melihat Wonwoo ada di hadapannya.

" _Morning_."

" _Morning_ Gyu."

"Kau sudah lama bangun?"

"Ani, paling-paling baru lima menit."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi sebelum aku terbangun? Apakah kau diam-diam memandangi wajahku yang tampan ini?" Mingyu meledek Wonwoo yang langsung saja memerah mukanya.

"Gyu, bagaimana kau bi-."

"Bisa tahu? Tentu aku bisa tahu Wonwoo hyung. Aku kan hanya tidur, tidak mati. Aku bisa merasakan jari-jarimu yang lentik ini menyentuh pipiku," Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mulai menciumi buku-buku jarinya satu persatu membuat Wonwoo menunduk karena malu.

"Gyu, hentikan," sekarang seluruh muka Wonwoo benar-benar merah karena malu. Malu karena telah mencuri pandang pada kekasihnya dan telah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat sang kekasih terlelap.

" _Wae_? _Mian_ kemarin aku melupakan hari jadian kita. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya sekarang? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada jadwal pemotretan? _Eotte_?" Mingyu memegang tangan kanan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan kuku-kuku di tangan kirinya.

"Maksudmu Gyu?"

"Aish, kemarin kau mengamuk padaku karena lupa akan hari jadian kita. Sekarang aku menawarimu untuk pergi kencan, dan kau berlagak bingung seperti ini?" Mingyu mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Gyu, kau benar-benar mengajakku kencan?"

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku berbohong? Cepatlah mandi dan kita segera berangkat!" Wonwoo yang kegirangan hendak meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian, namun sang senior menarik tubuh sang junior ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya singkat sambil melemparkan senyuman jahil membuat yang dicium kembali tersipu," _My morning kiss_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Setelah masuk ke kamar mandi aku langsung menyalakan keran air dan membasuh tubuhku. Aku senang bukan kepalang karena Mingyu mengajakku pergi kencan hari ini. _Thanks God_ karena Kau telah memberikan aku kekasih yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Saat aku sibuk menyabuni tubuhku, kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing dan sekujur tubuhku merinding. Aku merasa ada tangan-tangan tak terlihat yang menggerayangi tubuhku dan membuat sekujur tubuhku serasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Tangan-tangan itu mencoba menjamah bagian kemaluanku seiring dengan bertambah sakitnya kepalaku. Kedua tanganku secara refleks mencengkeram kepala dan sedikit menjambak rambutku yang basah. Karena sangat sakit aku berteriak,"Arrrghhhh."

Tangan tak terlihat itu mengocok kemaluanku dengan sangat cepat dan hal itu membuatku semakin tak sadarkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat penyiksaan itu, kurasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memelukku erat dari belakang, namun ketika aku berbalik tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku. Tangan itu kembali meraba dadaku dan sekarang bermain dengan _nipple_ ku.

Sakit di kepalaku sama sekali tidak membantu keadaanku kali ini. Aku kembali berteriak saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk lubangku,"Arrrrrghhhhhh." Aku terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Air dari _shower_ masih terus membasahi tubuhku membuatku semakin menggigil.

"Wonwoo…. Wonwoo hyung," samar-samar kudengar suara seseorang dan derap langkah kakinya.

Aku masih memegangi kepalaku saat ku dengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi berderit terbuka. Aku mencoba melihat siapa yang datang, tapi pandangan mataku terasa kabur. Aku hanya melihat sesosok bayangan yang secara tergesa-gesa mendekatiku dan selanjutnya semuanya gelap.

Aku terbangun dan melihat sekelilingku ada Jiseok couple dan Mingyu. Mereka semua terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku, hal itu terlihat jelas saat mereka mengetahui bahwa aku sudah siuman.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu segera membantuku untuk duduk.

Aku melihat bahwa sekarang aku sudah mengenakan piyama yang kurasa milik Jisoo hyung.

" _Gwaenchana_."

"Wonwoo-ya, kau sudah membuat kami semua khawatir," Jisoo duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menepuk-nepuk tangan kananku.

"Wonwoo hyung, sebaiknya hari ini kau istirahat di sini dulu," Seokmin mengusulkan.

"Benar kata Seokmin, ada baiknya kau istirahat saja dulu," Jisoo menambahi.

"Tapi aku dan Mingyu ma-."

"Kita bisa pergi lain kali. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu."

"Tapi Gyu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hyung, dengarkan kata-kataku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja kalau tadi saja kau pingsan di dalam kamar mandi? Aku janji kita bisa pergi lain kali," mendengar Mingyu berkata begitu membuat air mataku menetes.

"Gyu, tak bisakah kita pergi hari ini? Aku mohon."

"Kenapa menangis?" Mingyu menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Gyu, aku tidak kenapa-napa. Jangan batalkan acara kita. _Pleaseee_ …," aku berusaha membuatnya berubah pikiran. Aku tidak ingin hari ini hanya tiduran di kasur saja. Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Mingyu. Sudah lama kami tidak pergi kencan karena Mingyu selalu sibuk dengan pemotretannya.

" _Arraseo_ , kita akan pergi hari ini. Tapi, katakan padaku kalau kau merasa kurang sehat _ne_?" dia memberikan tatapan yang hangat dan kemudian mengecup lembut dahiku.

" _Yaksok_ ," aku mengulurkan jari kelingkingku padanya yang disambut dengan jari kelingkingnya yang mengait dan senyuman khasnya.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Jari-jariku tengah sibuk membuka-buka handphoneku yang sedari kemarin terlantar dan tak tersentuh sama sekali. Kulihat ada tiga puluh satu miscall dari orang tuaku dan puluhan pesan lain yang langsung saja kuhapus tanpa kubaca. Di saat tengah sibuk membersihkan handphone ku dari sampah-sampah, kudengar teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi.

Wonwoo.

Aku langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan kutemukan Wonwoo sudah tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Segera saja kubopong tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan kupakaikan piyama. Setelah itu aku berlari ke ruang tamu dan kudapati Seokmin yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi ditemani Jisoo di sampingnya.

" _Guys_ , Wonwoo pingsan," mereka langsung menatapku sesaat kemudian berlari ke arah kamar.

"Ada apa Gyu?" Seokmin bertanya padaku yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku mendengar Wonwoo berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi dan saat aku mendatanginya dia sudah pingsan. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan amnesia yang dialaminya?"

"Gyu, bagaimana kalau kita hubungi dokter saja? Aku khawatir terjadi hal yang serius dengan Wonwoo. Bagaimana kalau kita telat memberikan penanganan?" sang gitaris menatap khawatir pada padaku.

"Baiklah. _Baby_ tolong telepon dokter Kang sekarang juga," dengan tenang Seokmin memerintahkan kekasihnya untuk menelepon dokter kepercayaan mereka.

" _Ne_ ," ucap pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi kan?" Seokmin menatapku curiga.

"Oh God, Seok. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Aku hanya melakukan perintah kalian. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya. Kalau kau pikir aku melakukan kekerasan seksual lagi padanya, kau salah," aku berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Bagus kalau begitu, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wonwoo hyung? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba pingsan?"

"Apa mungkin kalau ingatan Wonwoo kembali?" seperti mendapat pencerahan kemungkinan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutku.

"Mungkin juga," sahabatku itu hanya memandang Wonwoo yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

Lima belas menit kemudian Dokter Kang datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo. _God_ , semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang serius pada Wonwoo. Ya, walaupun amnesianya sudah merupakan hal yang parah, tapi semoga tidak ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi padanya. Aku tidak ingin kalau dia semakin menderita. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita karena ulahku, jadi kumohon berikanlah dia kebahagiaan.

Selesai melakukan pemeriksaan, Dokter Kang mengajak kami mengobrol di luar. Kami duduk di ruang tamu dengan perasaan tegang dan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Dokter Kang.

"Hm, keadaan fisik pasien sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, kalau kalian mengatakan bahwa dia lupa ingatan, sebaiknya kalian membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kami perlu melakukan pemeriksaan pada kepalanya dan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang lebih serius, kita harus bergerak cepat."

"Baiklah dok kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin," Seokmin menyetujui usulan Dokter Kang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 : I Remember**

 **Title : That's Should Be Mine**

 **Pairing : Meanie (Mingyu and Wonwoo)**

 **Cast : Seventeen member**

 **Rating : NC-17 for later**

 **Genre : Angst, Violence, Smut, Rape, Romance**

 **Long : Chaptered**

 **Chapter : 9/?**

 **Note :**

 **Update lagi.. ini chapter isinya kencannya si Meanie. Silakan tinggalkan review.**

 **I REMEMBER**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit berwarna biru cerah tanpa setitik pun awan putih yang menghiasi membingkai Seoul dalam suasana musim panas. Kerumunan anak dan remaja berjalan hilir mudik di taman bermain terbesar di kota Seoul. Tawa dan canda bisa terdengar dari setiap sudut taman yang menandakan betapa bahagianya dan tanpa bebannya hidup mereka. Pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang menikmati kencan terlihat asik bercumbu di bangku-bangku kosong di bawah pohon.

Seorang pemuda berpegangan erat pada lengan Kim Mingyu dan terus tersenyum bahagia. Senyumannya sampai ke telinga dan orang yang melihat pasti bisa langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang benar-benar bahagia atau sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta. Pancaran sinar matanya menunjukkan tak ada beban di hidupnya, yang ada hanyalah perasaan bahagia.

Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo berjalan bergandengan menuju taman hiburan dalam rangka melaksanakan kencan mereka yang tertunda. Pemuda imut bermata sipit tak hentinya-hentinya melompat-lompat kegirangan ketika Mingyu menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian. Dipilihnya sebuah T-shirt putih polos dipadu dengan cardigan biru. Kakinya yang jenjang dibalut dengan celana jeans hitam membuatnya terlihat seksi. Ditambah dengan segaris eyeliner yang sengaja dibubuhkan pada kelopak matanya membuat mata sipit itu terlihat membesar dan memberikan kesan smoky eyes dan lagi-lagi seksi.

Mingyu hanya bisa memandang Wonwoo tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pemuda di hadapannya itu sangat hot kalau boleh ia berkomentar. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Wonwoo sebelum berangkat untuk berganti baju karena di apartemen Jiseok karena Wonwoo merasa lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian miliknya.

"Gyu, apa aku kelihatan terlalu biasa?" Wonwoo berputar-putar di depan cermin untuk memastikan bahwa busana yang dipakainya sudah serasi dan cocok di badannya.

Mingyu yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera memberi tatapan mesra pada kekasih palsunya itu sambil berkata," _You look hot in everything_."

Yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya bisa merona dan menunduk malu kemudian berganti menatap pemuda yang memiliki rahang tajam yang masih duduk manis di tepian tempat tidur. Rona merah di mukanya bukannya berkurang atau menghilang justru makin bertambah gelap saat diketahuinya kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat tampan dalam kaos putih oblong yang hanya ditutupi jacket abu-abu gelap.

"Gyu, kau juga kelihatan sangat tampan."

"Aku tahu aku tampan Woo, karena itu kau mencintaiku kan?" pemuda tampan itu tak kuasa untuk pemuda imut yang sudah benar-benar ingin dipeluknya itu.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar over PD."

"Tapi aku benar kan?" Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Gyu, kau selalu bisa membuatku malu," pemuda berambut hitam itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Mingyu sambil kedua tangannya sibuk menutupi wajahnya.

Kembali ke taman hiburan, kedua pemuda yang sedang bahagia itu mencoba menaiki semua wahana yang ada, mulai dari rollercoaster bahkan sampai bianglala, arum jeram, dan Viking. Sambil terus bergandengan tangan keduanya tidak pernah merasa malu menunjukkan kemesraan bahkan di depan umum. Walaupun banyak orang yang memberikan pandangan jijik atau bahkan menghina, tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli. Siapa yang akan peduli dengan orang lain ketika sedang dimabuk asmara?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Sembilan belas tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, baru dua kali aku pergi ke taman bermain. Pertama, saat aku masih berumur lima tahun dan yang kedua kalinya adalah sekarang. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Wonwoo karena ia telah membawaku ke tempat yang sangat penuh dengan kenangan ini. Ketika umurku lima tahun, kedua orang tuaku masih menyayangiku dan selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia, dan mereka mengajakku bermain ke sini. Itu dulu, jauh sebelum ayahku terobsesi dengan kekayaan dan ibuku yang juga gila harta. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, asalkan mereka tidak ikut membawaku ke jurang kenistaan itu bersama.

Sekarang aku kembali ke tempat ini dengan seseorang yang kurasa sudah membuatku jatuh cinta. Walaupun pemuda ini menganggapku adalah kekasihnya, walaupun ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, tapi aku berharap dia akan mengingat ini selamanya. Dia boleh melupakan semua tentangku ketika ia sudah sembuh, tapi aku harap dia akan mengingat memori ini.

Memori dimana aku menuangkan semua perasaanku yang tulus padanya. Memori dimana aku menciumnya tanpa paksaan dan kami berdua menikmatinya. Memori dimana aku menyatakan cintaku tulus tanpa kebohongan.

Ketika naik bianglala.

Kami duduk berdampingan di dalam sangkar bianglala dengan tangan terus bergandengan. Wonwoo yang tak berhenti-hentinya meringis lebar-lebar menempelkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Dia ingin menikmati waktu ini dengan tenang, tapi aku punya ide lain. Kutarik tubuhnya dan kami berdua berhadapan membuatnya blushing. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan ketika kami bisa merasakan nafas kami masing-masing semakin dekat aku berkata," _Jeon Wonwoo, you are the best person I've ever met. You make my heart flutter and I feel so honored to love you. Please let me loving you for the rest of my life. I promise, I'll never make you sad again. Please let me be the one for you. I love you_."

Kucium bibirnya perlahan. Satu kecup dua kecup dan kemudian dia berkata,"Gyu, tentu aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk mencintaiku selamanya. Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kucintai di dunia ini Gyu."

" _Really_?"

" _Of course. I love you too_ ," dia berganti menciumku. Dengan senang hati kubalas ciumannya dan kutarik tubuhnya makin mendekat denganku. Kulumat bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu dengan penuh kasih sembari kedua tanganku menemukan jalannya melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo. Begitu juga dengan lengan Wonwoo yang langsung saja melingkari leherku dan menarik tubuhku makin mendekat dan makin makin mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Nafas kami berdua terasa hangat dan hal itu membuatku memohon agar Wonwoo membukakan bibirnya itu untuk kumasuki. Kusapukan lidahku ke bibir bagian bawahnya dan dia menerima sinyalku kemudian membuka bibirnya membiarkan lidahku memasuki mulutnya. Kuhisap, kujilat dan kujelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya dan kunikmati rasa manisnya Jeon Wonwoo yang selama ini sangat kuimpikan.

Beberapa menit berciuman, Wonwoo mulai mengerang diantara ciuman kami membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku itu dan menatap nakal pada sang junior yang sekarang menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu itu.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?" aku berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangannya yang mengganggu pandanganku akan the blushing Wonwoo.

"Gyu, kau membuatku malu."

" _Wae_? _Is it a sin to moaning while we're kissing_?" aku kembali meledeknya.

"Gyu," dia memukulku dadaku pelan seolah marah.

" _Arraseo_ ," kutarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku untuk menenangkannya.

 **Back to the present**

Aku menatap kedua tanganku yang penuh dengan cotton candy dan tersenyum sejenak. Dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat Wonwoo yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dengan muka polosnya. Oh God, pemuda itu tidak bersalah dan aku telah menyeretnya ke lembah penderitaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan kepada sajangnim ketika ia menanyakan mengenai fashion show akbar yang akan dibintangi oleh Wonwoo. Apa Wonwoo juga melupakan mengenai pekerjaannya itu?

Wonwoo berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan melihat ke arahku kemudian melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk segera ke sampingnya. Dengan antusias aku melangkah menuju pemuda yang kucintai ini, namun sesorang menabrakku. Seorang gadis lebih tepatnya. Aku mencoba menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh ke tanah dengan melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Tapi bukan main kagetnya aku ketika kuketahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Sohyun, gadis yang dijodohkan denganku oleh kedua orang tuaku. Dua buah cotton candy yang awalnya bersarang di tanganku pun terlupakan dan jatuh ke tanah sebagai gantinya.

"MINGYU," dia berujar lirih masih dalam posisi kami yang seperti dalam adegan di film-film.

"Berhati-hatilah saat berjalan Sohyun-ssi," aku membantunya berdiri tegap dan sesegera mungkin menarik tanganku dari pinggangnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa oppa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia menatapku dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku untuk bersalaman.

Aku turut memberikan tangan kananku dan secepat kilat gadis itu menarik tubuhku dan mencium bibirku. Mataku membulat dan aku langsung gelagapan ketika dari ekor mataku kulihat wajah Wonwoo yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Sohyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berbicara dengan nada keras tak peduli apakah orang yang hilir mudik akan mendengarku memarahi seorang artis terkenal di tengah taman bermain.

"Oppa, aku hanya menyapamu. Lagian aku dengar kita sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita. Kau tahu, aku tak percaya kalau akhirnya orang tuamu merestui hubungan kita berdua setelah sekian lama. lima tahun lamanya oppa, aku sudah menanti saat ini lima tahun lamanya," ujarnya sambil berusaha memeluk tubuhku, tapi aku menepisnya sehingga ia terus memaksa dan akhirnya kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku membuatku risih.

Wonwoo yang semula hanya berdiri mematung, sekarang membalikkan tubuhnya dan hal itu membuatku panik. Apa Wonwoo cemburu dengan ini semua? Bagaimana kalau ia tahu aku sudah dijodohkan dengan Sohyun dan bagaimana pula kalau ingatannya kembali?

"Sohyun-ah, oppa ada urusan lain oke?" aku memberikan alasan pada gadis yang memeluk ini agar aku bisa pergi mengejar Wonwoo, tapi ia tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Ia justru mempererat pelukannya dan sekarang ia mencoba membenamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Wonwoo berjalan makin menjauh dan dapat kulihat ia membuang boneka teddy hadiah dari games yang kuberikan padanya barusan. Kepanikanku semakin memuncak saat figure Wonwoo mulai tidak kelihatan karena banyak orang yang terus mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Ia menghilang, oh God. _How come_?

Terpaksa kudorong tubuh kerempeng gadis di hadapanku ini dan dengan cepat aku berkata,"Sohyun-ah, mianhae. Kau pasti sudah dengar juga dari ayahku kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini? Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu."

"Oppa, kenapa?" dia melotot padaku seolah-olah tidak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan itu semua. Aku harus pergi sekarang," aku memegang pundaknya erat dan menatapnya tajam sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"OPPA," dia berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuatku harus berujar dalam hati agar tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari menerobos kerumunan mencari sosok Wonwoo yang seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Junhui POV**

Aku sedang menikmati liburan di taman hiburan bersama kekasih yang kucintai. Betapa senangnya hatiku karena aku bisa mengajak Minghao berjalan-jalan setelah sekian lama kami harus berkutat dengan pemotretan dan fashion show yang menguras seluruh tenaga dan waktu yang kami miliki. Sekarang aku bisa menjelajahi taman hiburan tanpa ada orang yang bisa mengganggu ketenangan kami berdua. Hehehe menjadi seorang model memang menyenangkan, dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik, tapi aku lebih menyukai kalau ada Minghao seorang di sampingku.

Memang, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau aku adalah seorang gay, tapi bukan berarti aku harus berteriak dengan keras membuat semua orang tahu kan? Kalau ada yang bertanya pasti akan aku jawab, tapi kalau tidak untuk apa aku mengumbar semuanya. Aku senang hidup dalam kedamaian tanpa mencari masalah tentunya. Begitu juga dengan Minghao, kekasihku itu juga memiliki anggapan yang sama sehingga ketika kami berada di perusahaan, kami berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin agar orang lain juga tidak risih dan terganggu akan keberadaan dan hubungan kami.

"Hyung, kapan kita bisa seperti ini lagi?" Minghao yang sedang sibuk menjilati es krimnya bertanya padaku.

"Hm, setiap ada waktu libur kita bisa pergi bersama Hao-ya," aku mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh kasih.

" _Jincha hyung_?" matanya berbinar mendengar jawabanku.

"Tentu saja," aku menggangguk memberinya kepastian.

"YAH KAU MAU CARI MASALAH DENGANKU YA? JALAN ITU PAKE MATA DAN JANGAN ASAL TABRAK PACAR ORANG DONK! NYARI MATI YA?"aku mendengar ribut-ribut tak jauh dari tempatku duduk bersama Minghao.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan melihat seorang pria mencengkeram baju seorang pemuda jangkung. Beberapa saat otakku bekerja memproses apa yang kulihat dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kutahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah Wonwoo, juniorku di perusahaan. Seolah mengerti dengan yang kulihat, Minghao juga memberikan reaksi yang sama denganku, yakni berlari ke arah kedua orang itu dan mencoba menghentikan pria yang hendak memukul Wonwoo.

"Hentikan!" aku menyingkirkan cengkeraman maut pria itu dari tubuh Wonwoo dan Minghao membawa Wonwoo menyingkir dari arena.

"Siapa kau? Berani ikut campur urusanku?" pria itu menatap galak padaku.

"Siapa aku bukan urusan bagimu. Maafkan kalau temanku punya salah padamu tuan," aku berusaha berbicara sesabar mungkin untuk menghindari perkelahian, karena aku tahu perkelahian tidak akan memberikan dampak yang baik bagi kami semua. Aku melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang seperti habis menangis dan kembali menatap pria yang masih terus menerus mengepalkan tinjunya seperti tak sabar untuk memukul.

"Temanku sedang ada masalah. Maaf kalau dia menabrak pacarmu barusan."

"Ah, persetan," dia siap melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku namun aku segera berkata,"Kalau kau memukulku, kau akan masuk penjara dan wajahmu akan dipampang di TV."

Seorang wanita yang kebetulan berkerumun di sekitarku berteriak,"Wen Junhui-ssi."

"Siapa?" Pria botak yang sangat bernafsu untuk memukulku itu menanyakan pada sang wanita.

"Dia model terkenal dari Pledis Group."

"Apa?"

"Itulah sebabnya kalau kau memukulku, kau akan masuk penjara tuan. Sudahlah, maafkan temanku itu."

"Ba…baiklah. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi."

Setelah urusan dengan pria pemarah kelar, aku berjalan menuju Wonwoo dan Minghao. Minghao seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan aku menatap Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sehingga ia seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan kami di sisinya.

"Wonwoo-ya you Ok?" aku bertanya pada junior yang sudah kuanggap seperti sahabatku sendiri.

Tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo terus menatap hampa membuatku bingung.

"Wonwoo hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Minghao sekarang yang berusaha bertanya. Minghao dan Wonwoo adalah teman baik. Mereka menjadi model di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka menjalani masa-masa trainee bersama dan itu jelas membuat mereka bersahabat.

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Minghao menatapku dan aku hanya bisa mengangkat kedua pundakku untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku juga tidak tahu apa membuatnya seperti ini. Belum pernah aku melihat Wonwoo sangat tertekan seperti ini. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bernyawa dan bisa dikatakan ia seperti zombie yang berjalan.

Tak berapa lama.

" _Wonwoo! Oh God, there you are_ ," Mingyu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan kami sambil ngos-ngosan dan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya membasahi wajahnya.

" _What's wrong Gyu_?" aku bertanya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku yang selalu saja berulah menyusahkan semua orang.

"Woo, kenapa kau lari dariku?" Mingyu tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku dan sekarang memegangi kedua pundak Wonwoo yang pandangannya tidak focus.

"Mingyu-ya, waegurae?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Woo, dengarkan aku. Aku dan perempuan itu tidak ada hubungan," mata Mingyu menyiratkan perasaan bersalah dan memelas, satu pandangan yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

"Sohyun. Dia Kim Sohyun kan Gyu?" tiba-tiba Wonwoo bersuara setelah membuat kami semua panik dengan keadaannya yang mirip zombie.

" _Ne_."

"Dia gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu oleh kedua orang tuamu bukan?" sekali lagi Wonwoo berkata tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang terus menerus datar.

"Woo, dengar-."

"Gyu, aku sudah ingat semuanya."

Pegangan Mingyu di kedua pundak Wonwoo melonggar seketika membuatku heran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak awal sehingga aku dan Minghao hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi.

" _You do_?" suara Mingyu yang tadinya bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu berubah menjadi lemah dan lirih.

" _Ne_."

" _You mean everything_?" sekali lagi Mingyu berusaha mendapatkan kejelasan akan sesuatu, entah itu apa.

" _Everything_ ," kedua tangan Mingyu langsung terlepas dengan sendiri dari pundak Wonwoo. Ia tertunduk dan kemudian terduduk di hadapan Wonwoo, hoobae yang kukira selama ini ia coba untuk hindari keberadaannya.

" _Mianhae_ ," ucapnya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada Wonwoo, kemudian berpindah pada pemuda yang kini berlutut di hadapannya dan kembali lagi pada Wonwoo yang masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Tanpa terasa suasana ini membuatku merinding dan sekejap saja rasa takut menjalari sekujur tubuhku. Aku dikagetkan oleh tangan Minghao yang juga berusaha meraih lenganku untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sangat jahat Gyu," Wonwoo berkata kemudian tangisnya pecah dan seperti terserang sakit kepala mendadak, ia mencengkeram rambut di kepalanya dan ikut terjatuh ke tanah membuat kami semua panik dan khawatir. Air matanya bercucuran dan matanya tertutup rapat menandakan bahwa ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Mingyu dengan cepat mencoba membopong Wonwoo yang berusaha berguling-guling di tanah sambil terus meneriakkan," _Wonwoo, Woo please wake up!"_

 **End of Junhui POV**

 **.**

 **.**

" _KIM MINGYU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW_?" Jihoon berlari dan memukuli dada bidang sang model dengan kedua tangannya. Kali ini Soonyoung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa membela Kim Mingyu lagi. Bukan karena ia tidak percaya padanya, hanya karena ia merasa bahwa kepercayaannya telah disalahgunakan.

Sang model yang dipukuli juga tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak berusaha menangkis pukulan itu, walaupun ia bisa saja menyingkirkan pemuda berambut pink itu dalam waktu sekejap saja. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya pantas untuk dipukul, bahkan pantas untuk dibunuh jika perlu.

Seokmin dan Jisoo datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah yang khawatir serta kepanikan yang melanda. Keduanya terlihat baru saja selesai bekerja dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Junhui dan Minghao yang turut berada di lorong rumah sakit masih belum mnegerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya ikut membantu Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit. Itu saja.

" _KIM MINGYU YOU BASTARD. HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HIM. YOU ARE SUCH A BEAST KIM MINGYU_ ," Jihoon menangis dan serasa lututnya lemas sehingga ia hampir saja jatuh ke lantai sebelum akhirnya Soonyoung menyangga tubuhnya.

" _Baby_ , tenanglah. Kita tunggu dokter keluar dulu ya?" Soonyoung memeluk tubuh Jihoon yang lemas.

" _Soonyoung-ah_ _eotteohke_?"

" _Gwaenchana_. Wonwoo orang yang kuat, dia tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Tapi, pemuda brengsek itu telah membuat Wonwoo menderita."

"Hush, aku tahu. Dia memang brengsek _baby_ , tapi ini rumah sakit. Ingat, kita tidak boleh berisik di sini!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seokmin bertanya pada Junhui.

"Wonwoo pingsan di taman hiburan, sisanya aku tidak tahu," Junhui menjawab.

" _Yeobo_ , apa Wonwoo mengingat semuanya?" Jisoo menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berlipat-lipat sekarang.

"Mungkin saja," Seokmin hanya bisa menatap lurus pada pintu Ruang Gawat Darurat dimana Wonwoo berada.

"Soonyoung-ah?" Jihoon menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Soonyoung yang masih sibuk mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

" _Gwaenchana baby_ ," Soonyoung mengecup pelan puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Mingyu berpacaran dengan Wonwoo hyung?" Minghao menatap Junhui.

"Molla. Aku tidak tahu Hao-ya. Kita tanyakan pada mereka kalau semuanya sudah tenang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **RnR chingudeul..^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 :** **I'M WALKING AWAY FROM YOUR LIFE**

 **Title** **: That's Should Be Mine**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Pairing** **: Meanie**

 **Genre** **: Angst, drama, romance**

 **Note : Akhirnya ada hari libur, yey bisa update chapter ini. Ini update-an chapter 10** **chingudeul.** **Makasih dah baca, dan silakan tinggalin komen kalau mau, kalau kagak mau author paksa lho (todong-todong pake piso dapur). Maaf kalo ada tipo, soalnya autor males ngedit…**

 **Happy reading aja dah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku duduk di lantai rumah sakit bersandar pada dinding yang dingin dan keras. Aku tidak memerhatikan suasana sekelilingku karena pandanganku hanya terfokus pada pintu ruang _emergency_ yang masih tertutup rapat. Kubawa tanganku ke wajah untuk menutupi ekspresi frustasiku. Aku menunduk dan kubiarkan mataku memandang keramik lantai rumah sakit yang memantulkan bayangan wajahku. Kulihat dalam bayangan itu wajah iblis yang siap menebarkan benih kejahatan dan menyebarkan kesengsaraan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar tangis Jihoon hyung yang sudah berhenti serta obrolan beberapa orang di dekatku, mungkin Seokmin, Jun, atau siapapun. Kuperhatikan kedua tanganku, tangan yang telah menyiksa pemuda tidak bersalah yang sekarang terbaring di balik pintu itu. Tangan yang telah menyakitinya, telah memaksanya melakukan perbuatan yang tidak ia sukai, telah menorehkan luka di jiwa dan raganya. Tangan ini, seharusnya lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Ah, ani, seharusnya seluruh tubuh ini hilang dan masuk ke neraka. Oh God, bahkan neraka masih terlalu bagus untukku.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Wonwoo, pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum sangat manis walaupun dia sedikit gugup karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menyapa senior di perusahaan. Senyumnya, ya senyum itu selalu terbayang di ingatanku tiap kali aku bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Dia pemuda polos yang selalu tersenyum walaupun selalu kubalas dengan ekspresi tidak senang. Dia selalu berusaha menyapaku walaupun tidak pernah sekalipun kubalas sapaannya.

Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu di dunia ini? Tanpamu saja hidupku sudah tak berharga, kenapa kau juga membuatku semakin tidak berharga? Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi orang jahat? Kenapa ada orang sebaik dirimu yang harus tersakiti oleh orang sepertiku? Kenapa dan kenapa kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku mencintaimu Wonwoo-ya?

Krekkk

Suara pintu ruang _emergency_ terbuka langsung saja mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku yang terduduk segera berdiri dan menatap seorang dokter yang keluar dari dalam ruangan. Soonyoung dan Seokmin berjalan pelan menuju sang dokter dan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas dari tempatku berdiri. Yang kutahu hanya sahabatku dan pemuda berambut blonde itu mengangguk beberapa kali dan menatap ke arahku sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Setelah beberapa saat, sang dokter pergi meninggalkan kami semua menuju ruangannya. Soonyoung akhirnya berkata,"Wonwoo sudah sadar sekarang, ia ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu," ucapnya membuat semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku sendiri pun kaget karena Wonwoo ingin menemuiku.

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo ingin bicara berdua denganmu," sekali lagi Soonyoung berkata.

"Yah, tidak seharusnya Wonwoo bertemu lagi dengan bajingan ini," Jihoon berteriak seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya dengan marah padaku.

"Babe, sabar sedikit. Wonwoo yang meminta hal itu. Dia sudah dewasa, biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia suka selama kita masih bisa mengawasinya," dengan tenang Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedikit-sedikit meledak.

"Kau ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Wonwoo? Dia sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Dia seharusnya masuk penjara karena perbuatannya. Kita sudah salah memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah," Jihoon berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Soonyoung.

Jun dan Minghao yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apapun yang terjadi sedikit terlonjak mendengar pernyataan Jihoon mengenai aku yang seharusnya ada di penjara. Mereka bingung tindakan apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan sehingga Jihoon bisa sebegitu marah dan bencinya padaku.

"Jihoon, biarkan dulu Mingyu bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Lagipula, kalau terjadi apa-apa kita semua ada di sini. Kita bisa bertindak cepat kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan," Jisoo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Seokmin mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Hyung, kau akan membiarkan begitu saja bajingan tengik pemerkosa ini untuk kembali bertemu dengan Wonwoo?" mata Jihoon membelalak saking marahnya.

"Pemerkosa?" Junhui tanpa sadar keceplosan mengatakan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Oke, sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu menjelaskan pada Junhui dan Minghao. Mereka sudah tahu siapa aku. Mereka sudah tahu seberapa bajingan aku ini.

"Tenanglah hyung, kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku menemui Wonwoo aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Aku yakin itu ide yang terbaik," kupaksakan seulas senyum getir untuk menenangkan hatiku yang rasanya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar bajingan!"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," aku menunduk pada mereka dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Langkahku terhenti saat kurasakan Seokmin mencegah kepergianku.

"Gyu, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. _I know_ , semua yang telah kau lakukan padanya telah membuatnya seperti ini, tapi dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia terus-terusan mengigaukan namamu ketika dokter sedang memeriksanya."

Dengan halus kulepaskan tangan Seokmin yang memegang lenganku,"Seok, sorry aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya akan membuatnya trauma seumur hidup."

"Tapi Gyu-."

"Seok, dia sudah ingat semuanya. Jadi, tak ada gunanya aku menemuinya. Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dari hadapannya dan tidak pernah muncul lagi untuk selamanya," dengan tenang aku memberanikan berbicara sambil menatap mata sahabatku yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

" _Gyu listen to me!_ Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin Wonwoo katakan sehingga ia mencarimu, temui saja dulu di-."

" _I'm going now_ ," kutinggalkan semuanya yang hanya bisa diam tak bergerak.

Tanpa memandang ke belakang lagi aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kulajukan mobilku ke apartemenku yang sudah beberapa hari ini kutinggalkan. Sesaat setelah memasuki apartemen tubuhku roboh dengan sendirinya. Aku menangis di balik pintu. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak dan penuh sehingga rasanya hampir meledak. Kucengkeram pakaian yang kukenakan tepat di dada seolah berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang penting karena aku akan melepaskan semua keinginan dan cita-citaku selama ini. Kutatap cermin di kamarku dengan percaya diri setelah yakin bahwa penampilanku sudah cukup sopan. Kusambar jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, tak lupa sepucuk surat yang sudah kupersiapkan sejak aku bangkit dari depan pintu apartemen.

Sebelum meninggalkan apartemen yang sudah lama kutempati ini, kuletakkan sepucuk surat lain yang kutulis dengan asal-asalan karena tidak banyaknya waktu yang kumiliki di meja kopi, tempat favoritku dan Seokmin untuk mengobrol. Aku harap dia akan menemukannya di sana, jika tidak pun tak apa. Kulihat sekali lagi semua benda bersejarah dalam hidupku itu dan aku mendesah pelan mengingat bahwa aku akan meninggalkan segalanya.

Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan yang kulewati bersinar terang menampakkan keindahan kota Seoul. Sambil menyetir, kuhirup udara kota Seoul untuk terakhir kalinya. Pemandangan yang mungkin tak akan pernah kutemui lagi seumur hidup, orang-orang yang mungkin tak akan atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin kujumpai lagi seumur hidup, serta semua kejadian yang ingin kutinggalkan untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa terus bertahan hidup jika aku terus ada di sini, dekat dengan orang yang kucintai, namun juga orang yang telah kusakiti.

Dari jauh sudah terlihat restoran tempat aku dan Seongsu hyung janji untuk bertemu. Bos ku itu tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba meneleponnya malam-malam dan memintanya untuk bertemu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, tapi ia akan senang ketika dia sudah mengetahui alasannya. Dia akan senang karena di perusahaannya sudah tidak akan ada lagi troublemaker yang bisa menghancurkan masa depan perusahaan.

"Mingyu-ya!" Seongsu hyung melambaikan tangannya menandakan posisinya berada.

Sambil tersenyum kecil aku berjalan mendekati bosku yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak dan ayahku sendiri, walaupun ia tidak pernah menyukai tindak-tandukku dan selalu mengomeliku setiap saat kami bertemu.

"Hyung, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," aku mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya dan segera saja kukeluarkan surat yang sudah bersarang dengan manis di saku jaketku.

"Apa ini?" dengan bingung Seongsu hyung menatap pada amplop yang barusan kuletakkan dan memandangku seolah tak percaya.

"Aku mengundurkan diri hyung," dengan tenang aku menyodorkan surat itu ke arahnya.

" _What? You must be kidding me?"_ masih tidak percaya Seongsu hyung menarik tubuhnya yang tadinya menempel di sandaran kursi menjadi tegak Sembilan puluh derajat.

" _Hyung, I should go_. Aku sudah membuat banyak kekacauan dan keributan, juga sudah membuat pamor perusahaan rusak. Aku sudah tidak pantas ada di perusahaan lebih lama lagi. Menjadi model bukan jalanku hyung, dan aku tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan untuk kembali menjadi model hyung."

"Hey, hey pelan-pelan. Apa kau serius mau keluar?"

"Ne hyung. Terima kasih karena selama ini telah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu model di perusahaanmu. Kau sudah memberikan aku keajaiban untuk menjajal impianku, walaupun itu tidak selamanya."

"Gyu, apa kau masih marah mengenai pemilihan model utama itu?"

" _Ani_ hyung. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi model utama itu, jadi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan hyung. Tapi yang pasti aku akan mendukung dan mendoakan semoga acara kali ini sukses."

"Gyu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang padaku dengan muka serius dan perkataan yang menakutkan seperti itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seongsu hyung berusaha menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku untuk mengecek apakah aku sakit atau tidak, namun kutepis dengan pelan.

"Hyung, aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat baik. Belum pernah aku merasa sebaik ini dalam hidupku," sekali lagi aku berusaha meyakinkan bos ku, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan bosku.

"Ehem, baiklah. Aku tahu, pasti ini urusan dengan keluargamu?" Seongsu hyung menjentikkan jarinya seolah menemukan ide mengenai apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu hyung."

"Lalu apa?" bosku yang masih sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan sikapku.

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui hyung," tatapanku berhenti pada jam yang tertempel di dinding restoran. Sudah saatnya,"Hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih kau sudah menyempatkan waktu menemuiku malam ini. Juga terima kasih karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku. Kamsahamnida," aku membungkuk sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan bosku yang tidak percaya dengan kepergianku.

"YAH KIM MINGYU! JELASKAN DULU KENAPA KAU PERGI!1 YAH! KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI?"

"Oya hyung, tolong tidak memberitahukan orang di perusahaan kalau aku mengundurkan diri. Aku mohon hyung," ucapku dari pintu restoran.

"YAH! KEMBALI KESINI KAU!"

"Hyung, saranghae!"

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wonwoo POV**

Aku menanti dengan cemas kedatangan Mingyu ke dalam ruangan, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seniorku akan datang. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan kembali menatap pada pintu ruangan yang tidak kunjung terbuka.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan pintu kamar terbuka, hanya saja orang yang masuk bukanlah orang yang ingin kutemui sekarang. Ya, mungkin aku ingin menemui orang itu, tapi sekarang prioritasku adalah bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu. Aku ingin menanyakan padanya kenapa ia berbohong padaku. Aku ingin marah padanya karena ia telah membuat jantungku terus berdebar memikirkannya. Aku ingin menanyakan padanya apakah yang ia katakan di bianglala semuanya benar dan bukan karena dia berbohong padaku yang sedang lupa ingatan. Aku menginginkan semua jawaban itu.

"Woo, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jihoon yang jelas-jelas sangat khawatir mendekati tempatku terbaring.

"Jihoon-ah, mana Mingyu?"

Jihoon terperanjat mendengar aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Woo, Mingyu-."

"Mingyu sedang keluar sebentar. Kenapa kau mencarinya Wonwoo-ya?" Soonyoung yang menyerobot perkataan Jihoon segera mendekati kekasihnya.

"Soonyoung-ah, kalau Mingyu sudah kembali, tolong katakan padanya untuk segera menemuiku. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya," aku memohon dengan sangat agar kedua sahabatku bisa menyampaikan pesanku.

"Tentu Wonwoo. Oya, ada banyak orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Bolehkah mereka masuk?" Soonyoung dengan tenang berkata.

"Tentu," ucapku sambil mengangguk.

Junhui, Seokmin, Jisoo, dan Minghao masuk ke dalam kamar dan mereka segera menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka di manapun. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa fisikku sehat dan aku hanya perlu beristirahat sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu kedatangan Mingyu beberapa hari kemudian, tetapi tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Hari ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit dijemput oleh Seokmin dan Jisoo hyung karena Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang sibuk mempersiapkan lagu untuk debut sebuah grup baru.

"Seokmin-ah, Jisoo hyung, kenapa Mingyu tidak ikut?" aku menatap kedua sahabat Mingyu meminta jawaban yang pasti dari mereka.

"Hyung, Mingyu ada urusan mendadak di luar kota. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa menemuimu," Seokmin yang membawa tas berisi pakaianku menjawab pertanyaanku singkat.

"Woo, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang?" Jisoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh? Baiklah." Jisoo melonjak bahagia kemudian mengeratkan gandengan lengannya di lenganku,"Kaja," ucapnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendengar bahwa ia akan diberi permen.

Sudah satu minggu lebih aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku sudah kembali ke perusahaan karena acara fashion show tinggal menghitung hari. Terkadang aku lupa pada Mingyu karena jadwal latihan yang padat dan kesibukanku untuk mengurus berbagai macam hal. Namun, di saat aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa aku teringat pada Mingyu. Apa benar ia hanya pergi beberapa hari ke luar kota? Kalau benar, seharusnya dia sudah kembali karena dia juga turut andil dalam acara fashion show kali ini.

Beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan Junhui, tapi dia terlihat sendirian, dan kalaupun berdua dia pasti bersama Minghao. Aku sempat menanyakan kepada beberapa orang yang bekerja di perusahaan, termasuk beberapa fotografer dan make up artist, tetapi mereka tidak tahu kemana Mingyu pergi. Selain itu, tiap kali aku berusaha menanyakan tentang seniorku itu, semua orang akan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku berbaring malas-malasan di tempat tidurku sambil mendengarkan musik. Di luar rintik-rintik hujan membasahi bumi membuat kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berteduh di dalam rumah, begitu juga denganku. Hari ini adalah H-2 fashion show dan perusahaan memberikan tenggang waktu untuk beristirahat. Jadi, di sinilah aku berada menghabiskan waktu istirahatku.

Kuambil handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja dan kutekan nomer yang sudah ratusan kali kutekan. Suara di seberang sana kembali menyatakan kalau nomer yang kutuju tidak aktif. Karena frustasi aku menelungkupkan kedua telapak tanganku ke telinga dan kupejamkan mata.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo?" suara itu.

Aku membuka mata dan kulihat Mingyu ada di pintu masuk kamarku. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang seksi. Aku terpana karena Mingyu hanya berdiri di sana dan dia menunjukkan senyuman yang jarang sekali kulihat.

"Gyu, kenapa kau berdiri di sana?" karena penasaran kuberanikan untuk bertanya.

" _Wae_? Kau mau aku ada dimana?" dia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di sebelahnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat gagah dan keren seperti itu.

"Gyu, kenapa teleponmu tidak aktif?" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Woo, aku selalu ada di sini," dia menarik kedua lengannya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana sambil berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

" _Wae_?" dia bertanya padaku yang terpaku di atas tempat tidur.

"Gyu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucapku saat pemuda yang kurindukan itu sudah ada di tepian tempat tidur dan memandangiku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Katakan saja," sekarang dia duduk di tepian tempat tidur berhadapan denganku.

"Gyu, kenapa kau melakukan semuanya? Aku tahu tentang fashion show itu, tapi kenapa kau harus menurutiku ketika aku hilang ingatan dan menyangka kau adalah pacarku? Kenapa kau harus mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku Gyu? Kenapa kau lakukan itu semua?"

"Woo," dia meraih tanganku yang tadinya berada di pangkuanku dan mendekatkannya ke arah dadanya,"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Jeon Wonwoo," ucapnya seraya mengecup lembut punggung tanganku membuat wajahku memerah.

"Gyu, tapi-," dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibirku membuatku terdiam.

"Maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu," mataku terbelalak mendengar pengakuannya.

Saking terpananya dengan pengakuan dari seniorku ini, aku tidak sadar kalau tangan nya sudah memegang daguku dan kami berduapun berciuman. Reflek aku langsung menutup mata dan membiarkan ia menciumku. Aku tahu, perasaanku sudah mengalah dan aku tahu kenapa selama ini aku masih saja mau ada di sisinya walaupun ia telah menyakitiku. Aku teringat seks terakhir yang kami lakukan. Mingyu yang ada di hadapanku sekarang sama dengan waktu itu.

Dia menciumku mesra dan untuk mendekatkan tubuh kami aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya sedangkan Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Bibir kami saling bertaut membuatku melayang, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah membasahi pipiku. Kubuka mata perlahan dan kudapati Mingyu menangis di sela-sela menciumku. Aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Gyu," aku berhenti dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"Wonwoo hyung, mianhae. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Aku harus pergi jauh darimu," Mingyu membuat aku semakin bingung.

"Gyu, _it's_ _o_ _kay_. Aku sudah memaafkan semuanya," aku mencoba menenangkan dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Mingyu.

Beberapa saat kemudian hal yang aneh terjadi, Mingyu yang ada di hadapanku tiba-tiba saja terasa menjauh dariku. Semakin jauh dan jauh membuatku harus mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapainya. Semakin lama aku tidak bisa menggapainya dan hal itu membuatku semakin frustasi dan berteriak," _GYU! MINGYU_ _,_ _KIM MINGYU DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE I BEG YOU!"_

Aku terbangun di ruangan yang kukenali sebagai tempat tidurku. Apakah aku bermimpi barusan? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku merasa jika bibir Mingyu terasa begitu nyata di bibirku. Kulihat sekeliling dan sepertinya memang tidak ada tanda-tanda orang masuk ke kamarku. Kuraba tubuhku dan kurasakan sekujur tubuhku basah oleh keringat, padahal udara cukup dingin ditambah di luar sedang hujan lebat, jadi bagaimana bisa tubuhku berkeringat sebanyak ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari besarku. Hari dimana fashion show terbesar tahun ini akan membuktikan pada dunia jika aku merupakan seorang model berbakat. Beberapa orang yang kukenal duduk di kursi baris kedua dari panggung. Perasaan gugup dan canggung mulai menghinggapiku, namun segera kutepis dengan beberapa pikiran positif bahwa acara ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kuluhat sekelilingku beberapa model sedang mempersiapkan pakaian mereka dan kulihat model wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganku di acara ini.

Junhui yang juga turut serta dalam acara ini berjalan hilir mudik untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak melupakan bagiannya di panggung nanti. Minghao yang kebetulan datang untuk memberinya semangat hanya bisa tersenyum dan duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya itu bersiap-siap. Aku sangat iri pada Junhui, karena aku berharap Mingyu ada di sini dan menyaksikan aksiku. Tapi, aku rasa Mingyu tidak akan senang karena perannya sudah direbut olehku. Dia pasti masih sangat membenciku karena hal itu.

"Semuanya bersiap di tempat kalian. Kita akan mulai setelah hitungan ke sepuluh," Jonghyun hyung memberikan aba-aba agar kami mulai menempati posisi kami.

Acara fashion show ini adalah puncak acara setelah sebelumnya kami melakukan pemotretan untuk beberapa majalah ternama dan wawancara dengan beberapa media. Aku berdiri di samping model pasanganku ini dan mulai kupasang ekspresi serius.

Satu persatu model keluar menuju panggung dan berjalan dengan anggun di catwalk. Ketika giliranku tiba, aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku bahwa kedua orangtuaku datang, Jihoon dan Soonyoung serta Seokmin dan Jisoo hyung juga datang. Mereka semua duduk dalam satu barisan dan tersenyum bangga padaku, kecuali Seokmin. Ketika tiba di ujung catwalk dan setelah berpose beberapa saat aku kembali ke belakang panggung untuk berganti pakaian. Aku masih saja memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan Seokmin memasang ekspresi seriusnya barusan.

Setelah berganti pakaian sebanyak lima kali, akhirnya aku dan pasanganku mengakhiri pertunjukan dengan penampilan kami bersama. Aku hampir saja lupa akan apa yang harus kulakukan di atas panggung karena sibuk memikirkan Seokmin. Pertunjukan ditutup dengan adegan berpegangan tangan dan saling menempelkan dahi dengan pasanganku itu selama beberapa menit. Aku ingin adegan ini segera berakhir karena aku takut Mingyu akan menontonnya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemburu. Hm, apakah ia akan cemburu kalau aku melakukan ini. Wonwoo-ya sadar kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia hanya mengikuti permainanmu ketika kau lupa ingatan, dan sekarang kau sudah sembuh, jadi dia sudah tak ada urusan denganmu.

Riuhnya tepuk tangan dan berhentinya musik menandakan selesai pertunjukan. Aku bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Saatnya membungkuk dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada penonton kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung. Di belakang panggung aku langsung disambut hangat oleh Seongsu hyung yang langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan selamat karena pertunjukan kali ini sukses besar. Beberapa model lainnya dan juga para staff termasuk Jonghyun hyung dan Baekho hyung menyalamiku.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Junhui yang memelukku dan berbisik di telingaku,"Mingyu pasti bangga padamu."

Selesai acara aku berganti pakaian dan keluar untuk menemui keluarga dan teman-temanku. Sebelum aku sempat menyapa mereka, Seokmin menarik dan membawaku ke salah satu ruangan yang tidak terkunci.

"Seokmin-ah, _waegurae_?"

Dia melepaskan genggamannya di lenganku dan segera merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop yang langsung disodorkannya ke arahku.

"Bacalah Hyung!"

Kuambil amplop itu dengan ragu, kemudian kubuka isinya. Kubuka lipatan kertas yang sepertinya dilipat dengan buru-buru.

 _Dear Seokmin my bestfriend ever,_

 _Thanks karena selama ini kau telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku, baik dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Aku sudah membuatmu terlalu pusing karena mengurusi perilakuku yang berandalan ini. Kau tahu, kau akan selamanya menjadi sahabatku yang paling berharga, kapanpun dan dimanapun._

 _Aku hanya berharap agar suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan itu bisa terjadi. Aku harus pergi, pergi dari semua orang. Aku telah melakukan banyak dosa dan tidak mungkin Tuhan akan mengampuniku karena itu. Tenang, tenang, kau tidak berpikiran aku akan bunuh diri kan Seok? Sampai surat ini ada di tanganmu, aku rasa aku masih hidup dan bernapas di suatu tempat._

 _Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini Seok, orangtua (aku rasa mereka akan membunuhku kalau mereka tahu anaknya gay, jadi lebih baik aku kabur), kekasih (kurasa tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi kekasihku, hahaha I'm a fucker so no one will come and stay by my side forever) ataupun yang lain. Yang kumiliki hanya kau Seok. Orang yang bisa kupercaya dan akan selalu begitu. Oya, aku minta tolong satu hal padamu. Tolong jaga Wonwoo dengan baik. Anggap dia_ _hyungmu_ _dan sayangilah dia. Aku tahu kau sangat marah saat mengetahui apa yang kuperbuat padanya, apalagi saat kemarin ia masuk rumah sakit. Tolong juga mintakan maafku padanya, karena mungkin aku tidak bisa memintanya langsung._

 _Seok, tolong jagalah dia. Jangan biarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi, bahkan termasuk aku sekalipun. Dia terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Dia seharusnya mendapatkan yang terbaik._

 _Aku harus pergi sekarang, salam untuk Jisoo hyung. Aku akan selalu mendoakan agar kalian berdua bahagia._

 _Bye, your bestfriend_

 _Kim Mingyu….^^_

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada kertas di tanganku. Mingyu, dia pergi.

"Wonwoo hyung, si bodoh itu, dia mencintaimu," Seokmin meletakkan tangannya di pundakku membuatku hanya bisa menangis bodoh.

 **RnR chingudeul…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 :We Met Again**

 **Title** **: That's Should Be Mine**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Chapter** **: Chapter 11**

 **Pairing : Meanie**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Note :**

 **Happy reading dan mari berbaper-baper ria!** **Jangan lupa komen chingudeul!**

.

.

 _ **Empat tahun kemudian**_

Jeon Wonwoo, super model asal Korea Selatan menggebrak dunia pertunjukan. Setelah fashion show empat tahun yang lalu, namanya langsung melejit dan berbagai tawaran iklan segera diperolehnya. Dalam waktu empat tahun juga, pemuda yang dikenal karena kepiawaiannya di dunia modeling itu menyimpan rasa untuk seseorang yang sekarang entah ada di mana.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu mendesah pada ruangan kamarnya yang serasa hampa. Entah kenapa selama empat tahun ini, orang itu masih terus-menerus ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa berpaling pada orang lain, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia merindukan setiap detail kehadirannya, setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, setiap kehangatan yang ia berikan. Ia merindukan semua dari orang itu.

Dipandanginya figura foto yang terpampang di meja dengan perasaan merindu. Gambar dua pemuda yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Seorang yang lebih tinggi merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu Wonwoo dan tersenyum amat lebar ke kamera menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

" _Mingyu, I miss you so much_ ," ucap Wonwoo dengan lirih pada ruangan yang hampa.

 _Kring kriing_

Handphone yang tergeletak di atas bedside table berbunyi dan mengagetkan Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk melamun. Diraihnya benda berwarna putih itu,"Yoboseyo."

"Wonwoo-ya, cepatlah ke rumah sakit!" suara panik Jihoon dari seberang saluran membuat sang model yang sedianya sedang memikirkan pria pujaannya turut panik," _Waegurae_?"

"Soonyoung kecelakaan, segeralah kemari _eoh_?" Jihoon yang biasanya galak dan sering ngomel sekarang terdengar sedih dan suaranya seperti terisak-isak.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menyambar jaket, kunci mobil, dan dompet yang ada di atas kasur kemudian berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandung memang menjadi prioritas bagi Wonwoo karena mereka berdua yang telah menjadi sahabat dan teman saat sang model jauh dari orangtua. Mereka selalu menghibur, menemani, dan membantu Wonwoo dalam segala hal, termasuk mencoba membantu Wonwoo melupakan Mingyu. Walaupun Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa Jihoon-lah yang telah mengusir Mingyu ( _yah walaupun the arrogant model pergi juga karena kemauannya sendiri_ ).

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Wonwoo segera memarkirkan mobilnya di basement parkir dan beranjak menuju lobi rumah sakit. Kaki jenjang pria yang sekarang menjadi supermodel ini membawanya ke depan lift. Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Wonwoo menelepon Jihoon untuk mengonfirmasi bangsal dan nomor kamar Soonyoung dirawat.

Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya karena tidak sabar menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Soonyoung sekarang ini. Ketika pintu lift terbuka dia segera masuk dan memencet tombol lantai dimana Soonyoung dirawat.

"Ayolah, tidak tahukah kalau aku sedang khawatir seperti ini? Seharusnya lift ini bekerja lebih cepat," tanpa sadar Wonwoo menggerutu di dalam lift. Beruntung saja dia seorang diri, jika tidak betapa memalukannya kalau orang-orang melihat sisi kekanakan supermodel Jeon Wonwoo.

"Apakah semua persiapan sudah selesai Hansol-ssi?" tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari asal suara itu. Suara yang diketahuinya dan akan selalu diingatnya di dalam hatinya, kapan pun dan dimana pun. Saat pintu lift hampir menutup, Wonwoo melihat dua orang berpakaian resmi berjalan keluar dari lift di sebelahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika dilihatnya pria yang berjalan di depan adalah pria yang selama ini dirindukannya. Refleks saja Wonwoo menahan pintu lift dan diambilnya langkah seribu untuk mengejar kedua pria yang sekarang hanya berada beberapa meter jauhnya.

.

.

 **Wonwoo POV**

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Suara itu, suara itu kenapa terdengar di saat seperti ini? Kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakan Kim Mingyu? Kenapa aku sangat mencintainya seperti ini? Semuanya membuatku jadi gila.

Aku yang sedari tadi mengayunkan kaki kananku karena bosan menunggu lift yang tidak kunjung tertutup segera menghentikan kegiatanku. Kedua tanganku yang tadinya berada di dalam saku celana sekarang kukeluarkan karena aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang memiliki suara hampir sama dengan Kim Mingyu. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat ke luar lift dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dua orang pria berjalan keluar dari lift di sebelahku. Keduanya berpakaian rapi, mengenakan jas, berdasi dan sangat tegap. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah bahwa pria yang berjalan di depan adalah Kim Mingyu.

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdegup saat mengetahui bahwa suara yang kudengar benar-benar berasal dari Mingyu. Betapa aku sangat ingin berteriak memanggil namanya. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku menahan pintu lift yang hampir menutup dan bergegas melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kedua pria yang sudah tidak jauh dariku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba aku berhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil juga berlari ke arah Mingyu dari arah berlawanan. Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget saat anak kecil itu berteriak,"APPAAAAA," dan Mingyu menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Setelah diciumnya pipi chubby si anak, Mingyu menggendongnya di lengan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anak itu.

Empat tahun sudah aku menunggu momen ini, momen dimana aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Tapi, bukan ini yang kuharapkan seutuhnya. Benar, memang aku ingin sekali bertemu bahkan memeluk Mingyu, tapi tidak ketika dia bersama anaknya. Tidak, semuanya tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan orang lain, bahkan sampai mempunyai anak.

Di dalam suratnya yang diberikan pada Seokmin dengan jelas dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah menjadi gay karena aku. Kenapa sekarang keadaannya menjadi begini. Aku selalu berharap bahwa saat aku kembali menemuinya, kami akan bisa hidup bahagia berdua, bukannya membuatku sedih begini.

"Wonwoo-ya!," seseorang memanggil namaku dan aku menoleh, membuatku bertatapan langsung dengan Jisoo hyung. " _Why are you crying_?" suara khawatir sang gitaris membuatku tersadar bahwa aku telah mematung di radius lima meter dari Mingyu dan anaknya, dan sekarang aku menangis tanpa sadar. _What a pittiful sight_.

"Ah, _mwo_?" kikuk karena tertangkap basah menangis di hall rumah sakit aku hanya bisa mengelak dan menunduk. Jisoo hyung yang berada di sebelahku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. "Hyung, mana Seokmin?" secepatnya aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Jisoo hyung tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Oh, dia mengambil keranjang buah untuk Soonyoung di mobil. Dia menjadi pelupa sekarang ini, hm gejala penuaan," canda Jisoo.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut pacarmu sendiri pelupa?"

"Biarkan saja, memang kenyataannya begitu kok. Oh ya, ayo ke kamar Soonyoung!" ajak hyungku yang super imut itu.

"Tapi Seokmin?"

"Dia bisa jalan ke sana sendiri. Dia kan bukan anak kecil."

"Siapa yang anak kecil?" si hidung mancung datang dan mengagetkan kami berdua membuat Jisoo hyung segera menutup mulut dan memasang tampang imutnya. " _Aniya_. Hm, itu kami sedang membicarakan tentang anak kecil itu," Jisoo hyung asal saja menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Mingyu dan anaknya. Kami semua menatap ke arah yang ditunjukkan dan Seokmin tercengang saat melihat pemandangan itu.

" _He's back_ ," walaupun lirih, tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda tampan yang memiliki tatapan setajam elang ini.

" _Nugu_?" dengan polosnya Jisoo bertanya pada kekasihnya. "Aniya hyung, ayo kita segera ke kamar Soonyoung hyung. Jihoon hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita dari tadi," aku segera menyambar lengan dongsaengku yang super tinggi dan sedikit menyeretnya dari TKP. Aku tidak ingin Jisoo hyung tahu tentang hal ini, apalagi kalau sampai ia menceritakan kejadian ini pada Jihoon. Aku tahu kalau sahabatku yang sangat protektif terhadapku itu kurang suka terhadap Mingyu.

 **End of Wonwoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku yang berniat untuk pergi dan tidak kembali ternyata harus kembali ke Seoul karena suatu alasan yang sudah tidak mungkin kupungkiri. Ayahku sekarat di rumah sakit. Ya, kata sekarat memang keterlaluan ketika digunakan untuk menggambarkan keadaannya, apalagi beliau adalah ayahku sendiri.

Suatu pagi saat aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat kerja ibuku menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ayahku sedang dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit. Ibuku menangis dan memintaku untuk pulang dan menemuinya. Dia khawatir kalau sampai ayahku meninggal aku tidak menemuinya. Ibuku berkata bahwa ayahku menyesal telah memperlakukanku seperti budak karena selama ini aku merasa tidak punya kebebasan. Beliau ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami, dan kedua orangtuaku juga sudah memaklumi perihal orientasi seksualku.

Jadi di sinilah aku setelah kembali dari Boston. Ibuku mengusulkanku untuk mengambil alih kendali perusahaan karena ayahku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan keadaan yang demikian. Aku sekarang sadar bahwa apapun yang kulakukan aku masih punya keluarga dan mereka yang sangat berharap banyak padaku. Perusahaan ayahku sudah berdiri sejak kakek buyutku pertama mengembangkannya. Dari yang dulunya hanya perusahaan kecil hingga menjadi besar, bayangkan saja betapa banyak keringat, usaha dan kerja keras yang telah dilakukan. Dan karena sekarang aku adalah pengangguran tidak ada salahnya aku bekerja di perusahaan.

Hari ini aku menyempatkan waktu luang untuk menjenguk ayahku yang keadaannya semakin memburuk hari demi hari. Aku datang ke rumah sakit tidak sendirian, tetapi bersama sekretarisku, Choi Hansol. Walaupun kami hanya mengunjungi ayahku dalam waktu singkat, tapi aku merasa puas karena setidaknya ayahku bisa melihat anaknya menjadi penurut sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"APPAAAAA," teriakan seorang anak mengagetkanku yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Hansol yang berjalan di belakangku menghentikan langkahnya dan aku melihat ke depan tepat saat seorang anak berlari ke arahku. Hm, anak kecil itu adalah keponakanku. Dia anak dari sepupu jauhku Lee Chan. Dia sangat senang memanggilku appa, katanya _appa_ lebih mudah untuk diucapkan daripada _samchun_.

Aku lekas menggendong Chan dan mencium pipi gembilnya yang selalu membuatku gemas. Dia benar-benar anak kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. " _Orenmanida_ _Chan_ _ie_?" aku berkata padanya.

" _Ne, appa. Ehem, umma told me not to call you appa again_."

" _Waegurae_?" aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang lucu seakan dia kehilangan mainan terbaiknya. " _Umma said that people will think of you as my appa if I keep calling you appa. Huhuhu, should I call you samchun then?_ " matanya berkaca-kaca membuatku ingin tertawa sendiri melihat tingkat anak ini.

" _Okay, maybe your umma is right. So call me samchun from now on_ _Chan_ _-ah. Your appa will be mad if he know that you are calling me appa._ "

" _Ani, appa is a good people. Appa won't get mad at you samchun."_

" _Aha, there you are calling me samchun_."

" _Ooops, maybe samchun and umma is right. I'll call you samchun then_ dia memeluk leherku dengan erat membuatku sedikit terbatuk. " _Uhm, mind to release your hand form my neck_ _Chan_ _ie?"_

"Uh?" dia sedikit bingung dan menatapku dengan mata bulatnya," _You choke me baby_ ",dia tersenyum malu setelah mengerti alasan kenapa aku memintanya mengendorkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja makhluk mungil di lenganku diam tak bergerak. Hal itu membuatku khawatir dan segera kucubit pipinya untuk mengembalikan perhatiannya padaku. " _Waegurae_?"

" _That uncle there, he is crying_ ," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jari mungilnya ke sesuatu di belakangku.

"Yah, jangan menunjuk-nunjuk begitu Chan-ah, tidak sopan!"

"Tapi, dia menangis. Paman yang ada di sana menangis," Chan kembali mencoba mempertahankan pendapatnya. Wah, anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya yang keras kepala. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya adalah benar, namun yang kulihat hanyalah sesuatu yang membuatku shock. Di sana, berdirilah Wonwoo bersama dengan Jisoo hyung. Mereka berdiri membelakangiku sehingga kemungkinan untuk melihatku sangatlah kecil.

Segera kupalingkan wajahku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Hansol yang sedari tadi diam saja sekarang terdengar khawatir," _Mingyu-ssi, something's wrong?"_

" _A-ani_ ," aku menggelengkan kepala berusaha memastikan bahwa sekretarisku berhenti khawatir. " _Kajja_!" aku mengajak orang kepercayaanku itu keluar dari rumah sakit begitu aku mendengar suara Seokmin dan Jisoo. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu bahwa aku sudah kembali ke Seoul. Aku belum siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan mereka, terutama Wonwoo walaupun aku selalu memimpikan saat ini terjadi.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam setelah Wonwoo pulang dari rumah sakit, dia merebahkan badannya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bagaimanapun caranya ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan kejadian di hall rumah sakit, tetap saja bayangan itu kembali ke pikirannya, bahkan tiap detik dan tiap menit bayangan itu bertambah nyata dan jelas. Dia bisa mendengarkan suara Mingyu dan suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya appa itu.

Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin menangis, tapi rasanya menangis hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih dan ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam kesedihan tak berujung yang hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang akan peduli padanya, kecuali teman-teman dan keluarganya. Tapi, dia tidak ingin mereka mengasihaninya. Frustasi karena bayangan-bayangan itu bukannya menghilang, dibukanya matanya dan disambarnya kunci mobil yang baru beberapa saat lalu dilemparkannya ke atas kasur.

Wonwoo menghentikan mobilnya di tepian sungai Han dan menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka ketika ia baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, ia langsung beradu pandang dengan Kim Mingyu. Pemuda yang tengah berjalan-jalan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membeku di tempat.

"Wonwoo," ujarnya lirih, sangat lirih bahkan jika orang yang diajak bicara tidak membuka lebar-lebar telinganya, kata itu tak bisa didengar.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo yang mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya itu hanya bisa membeku. Tapi, bayangan Mingyu dan anaknya di hall rumah sakit kembali muncul di pikirannya seolah mengingatkan bahwa pria di hadapannya itu sudah mempunyai istri dan anak yang sedang menunggunya di rumah.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berusaha mengusir bayangan itu, namun usahanya gagal. Bahkan sekarang di telinganya terdengar seruan-seruan yang menyuruhnya pergi menjauh dari Mingyu. Dibukanya kembali pintu mobil dan sebelum sang model sempat masuk ke dalam Mingyu menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan.

Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo erat. Dia tidak ingin melakukan kebodohan untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya. Dia hanya ingin Wonwoo. Dia ingin Wonwoo ada di dekapannya dan tidak lupa dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya dan permintaan maafnya secara langsung.

" _Gyu, let me go_!" Wonwoo berusaha memberontak dari dekapan Mingyu, tapi pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang pernah menjadi sunbaenya itu justru semakin mempererat pelukannya.

" _Hyung, please let me say something_ ," suara Mingyu yang terdengar lemah membuat Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga mereka kembali bertatapan. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda yang kini berambut kecoklatan itu ketika mengetahui mata pria di hadapannya berkaca-kaca menahan airmata.

" _I'm sorry_. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingin minta maaf," dia berucap pelan dan saat Wonwoo berhenti memberontak dilepaskannya dekapan itu membuat sebulir airmata jatuh di pipi Kim Mingyu.

"Gyu," tanpa sadar ibu jari Wonwoo mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi mantan sunbaenya. " _I'm sorry_ aku telah membuatmu menderita. Selama ini aku telah merampas kebahagianmu, aku telah menyiksamu lahir dan batin, fisik dan mental Wonwoo hyung," Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya saat mengakui semua perbuatannya. Dia merasa sangat kotor berada di dekat Wonwoo. Dia merasa dirinya sangat kecil di hadapan sang model.

" _Gyu, it-it's okay. Gwaenchana_ ," hati Wonwoo luluh saat melihat pria di hadapannya sangat hancur. Dia tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa Kim Mingyu menyesali semua perbuatannya secara langsung di hadapannya sekarang ini.

" _Hyung_ _, I deserve to die. If you wanna kill me, go ahead_!" sekali lagi Mingyu berujar.

" _Don't be stupid Gyu. You don't deserve to die. You deserve something better_ ," Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan orang yang ingin dijumpainya selama empat tahun ini dengan memegang kedua tangannya.

" _Did_ _you forgive me? After what I did to you_?"

" _Ne, I forgive you_ ," jawab Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersentak dan langsung memandang mata sipit yang selalu terbayang di ingatannya," _for a long time ago_ _Gyu._ Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama," Wonwoo menambahkan.

" _Gyu…I –I LOVE YOU_."

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for:**

 **Mshynngts, Re-Panda68, mikiminee, sebut saja mawar, jeonwonyet, auliaMRQ, Ara94, nisaditta, 17MissCarat, Rlike, Nyanyanyanya, whiteplumm, Esca callahan, iamjcks, Hyunchaannn, fxznaexo, Khasabat04**

 **Yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar komen. Sekali lagi gomawo.**


	13. Chapter 13

" _Did_ _you forgive me? After what I did to you_?"

" _Ne, I forgive you_ ," jawab Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersentak dan langsung memandang mata sipit yang selalu terbayang di ingatannya," _for a long time ago_ _Gyu._ Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama," Wonwoo menambahkan.

" _Gyu…I –I LOVE YOU_."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mwo_?" Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang selama ini terus-terusan membayang di ingatannya.

"Ah, mianhae Gyu," Wonwoo menunduk malu terhadap pengakuannya barusan mengingat betapa bodohnya ia telah melupakan fakta bahwa Mingyu sudah punya istri dan anak.

Suasana berubah canggung seketika membuat keduanya terpenjara dalam bekunya percakapan. Mingyu masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo membuatnya hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Jemarinya yang panjang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh dagu pria di hadapannya dan mencoba membuatnya untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk agar menatap mata pria yang berstatus sebagai mantan model itu.

"Gyu," terdengar samar-samar Wonwoo menyebut nama pemuda tampan yang kini benar-benar ada di hadapannya, bukan sekadar ilusi.

"Woo, tolong katakan sekali lagi," Mingyu berkata dengan lembut.

Tubuh sang supermodel sedikit bergetar karena takut. Dia tidak takut pada Mingyu seperti dulu, dia hanya takut bahwa Mingyu akan menertawakan ucapannya tadi. Sebulir air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari pelupuk matanya. The younger yang mengetahui bahwa pemuda di hadapannya menitikkan airmata segera melepaskan tangannya dari dagu pemuda itu. Raut mukanya berubah panik.

" _Hyung_ _, you okay_?" dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi sehingga pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali menangis? Apakah ia telah menakutinya seperti dulu?

"Gyu aku menyukaimu," akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jeon Wonwoo membuat Mingyu yang sedianya panik menjadi melongo. Pipi sang supermodel merona seketika setelah ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali mengatakan perasaannya. Dia tahu, itu adalah hal yang salah dan tidak sepantasnya dilakukan, tapi ia merasa bahwa jika ia tidak mengatakannya ia akan tersiksa. Walaupun Mingyu akan menolaknya, setidaknya hal itu lebih baik karena dongsaengnya itu sudah tahu tentang perasaannya daripada ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ _, are you serious_?" pemuda yang kini menjadi presdir di perusahaan ayahnya tidak bisa langsung mempercayai kata-kata itu, ya walaupun dalam hati ia sangat ingin mempercayainya dan berharap bahwa apa yang didengarnya 100% benar, tapi akal sehatnya masih memunculkan sedikit keraguan.

"Gyu, _it's okay_ kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Aku tahu kau sudah berkeluarga jadi wajar saja kalau kau menolakku. Lagipula anakmu lebih butuh perhatianmu dibandingkan aku. _Mianhae_ , aku telah lancang mengatakan hal semacam ini padamu Gyu. Tapi, aku rasa sebaiknya kau mengetahui perasaanku karena aku tidak ingin hidup dengan memendam rasa ini selamanya. Lebih baik jika kau tahu Gyu," Wonwoo terus-menerus berucap membuat Mingyu sedikit lambat dalam mencerna perkataannya.

Berkeluarga.

Menolak.

Anak.

" _What are you talking about_ _,_ _Hyung_?" kedua tangan Mingyu mendarat di pundak sang supermodel membuat Wonwoo yang tadinya menunduk karena malu kembali menatap Mingyu. "Keluarga? Anak? Aku masih single. Tidak tahukah kau tentang hal itu?"

" _Mwo_?" mata pemuda berambut hitam itu membulat mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang ia dengar bahwa Mingyu, mantan supermodel yang selama ini dicintainya itu masih single itu benar kan? "Gyu, tapi anak itu," bayangan anak laki-laki yang dipeluk oleh Mingyu pun kembali melintas di pikirannya.

"Anak?"

"Iya, yang di rumah sakit tadi siang?"

"Oh, Chanie maksudmu?"

"Chan-,"

"Chanie. Lee Chan namanya, Hyung. Dia bukan anakku. Dia keponakanku. _Wae_? Kaupikir dia anakku?"

" _Mwo_? Keponakan? Ta-tapi aku pi-pikir dia itu anakmu Gyu," Wonwoo merasa dagunya kembali diarahkan menghadap pemuda tampan di depannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pernah menikah dengan orang lain karena itu."

"Gyu," Mingyu mendorong pelan tubuh Wonwoo ke badan mobil yang terparkir di belakangnya. The younger melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Wonwoo dan mendekap tubuh hyungnya itu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Kepalanya bersandar ke ceruk leher Wonwoo sembari menghirup parfum khas yang menempel di tubuh sang model. Dengan suara beratnya, Mingyu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mingyu," _Jeon Wonwoo_ _, would you be mine_?"

Dengan anggukan perlahan dari sang model, Kim Mingyu mengecup mesra dahi pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi namjachingu yang baik untukmu Hyung. _I promise I'll try_."

"Gyu," Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi seolah ia kehilangan perbendaharaan kata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk diam di tepian sungai Han sedikit terkejut ketika handphone dari salah satunya berdering. Pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu dongsaengnya itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan mengetahui ada yang mengganggu waktu indahnya. Melihat pemuda imut di sampingnya merasa terganggu, Mingyu hanya bisa sedikit tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan pada pemuda yang sudah resmi berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

" _Yoboseyo_ ," dengan nada asal saja Wonwoo menyapa orang di seberang sambungan.

"Jihoon-ah, aku sedang ada acara sekarang. Mian, bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong Jisoo hyung saja?" jemari Wonwoo tanpa sadar memijit dahinya yang sedikit berkerut karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbohong pada sahabat yang sedang meneleponnya itu.

"Ani, sepertinya acaranya akan selesai sampai larut malam. Jihoon-ah, kalau kau meminta tolong pada Jisoo hyung, besok aku janji akan ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. _Eotte_?" akhirnya Wonwoo menggunakan jurus andalan, yaitu merajuk dan berkata dengan nada manja. Mana mungkin Jihoon tega menolak permintaan sang model jika dia mengeluarkan keimutannya. Bahkan Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang sangat kesusahan untuk menahan diri agar tidak segera mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

" _Arraseo. Gomawo Jihoon-ah_. Katakan pada Soonyoung untuk segera tidur biar ia bisa cepat sembuh," jeda sebentar, kemudian,"Nde. Bye Jihoon-ah." Setelah menutup teleponnya, Mingyu bertanya,"Jihoon hyung?"

"Nde. Ehm, Gyu," kedua tangan Wonwoo sibuk memainkan ponsel berwarna hitam dan pandangannya tertuju pada benda itu. Mingyu menoleh dan berkata," _Wae_?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini?" aish, Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar membuang semua rasa malu yang ia miliki sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lancang menanyakan hal itu.

Mingyu tergagap sesaat mengetahui perubahan perangai namja chingunya itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Kau yakin mau menginap di tempatku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk malu. Perkataannya sudah keluar bahkan sebelum ia sempat memikirkannya, jadi tidak ada saat untuk mundur sekarang. Maju atau tidak sama sekali, itu motonya. Pokoknya sekarang ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya pada Mingyu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghalangi cinta mereka lagi, entah itu Sohyun bahkan Jihoon sekalipun.

" _Really_?"

Sekali lagi the older mengangguk. Tatapan memelasnya menjadi jurus andalan kali ini. Sambil menatap Mingyu dengan puppy eyesnya, mana mungkin the younger akan menolak permintaannya itu.

" _Geurae_."

 _Assa_! Benar kan? Mana mungkin Mingyu akan menolaknya, aegyo memang kelemahan Kim Mingyu. Ani, lebih tepatnya Jeon Wonwoo-lah kelemahan ex-model itu.

"Tapi Hyung, aku kira kau masih trauma dengan kejadian dulu?" tiba-tiba dahi sang businessman dipenuhi dengan kerutan karena ia masih merasa bersalah dengan perilakunya yang biadab dulu pada kekasihnya itu.

"Gyu, aku sudah bilang aku memaafkanmu. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untukku merasa trauma atau apapun. Selain itu, hal itulah yang membuat kita bersatu seperti ini. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku marah padamu, tapi bagaimana lagi kalau aku sudah telanjur jatuh cinta padamu sedalam ini?"

"Kau tahu penyesalanku akan kubawa seumur hidup."

"Gyu, jangan pernah pikirkan hal itu lagi. Kalau kau merasa menyesal, sekarang aku mohon padamu untuk melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang kita miliki dan mari kita buka lembaran baru. Lembaran yang penuh dengan cinta."

" _Mwo_? Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu, Hyung? Kau terdengar dewasa."

"Yah, aku lebih tua sat tahun darimu. Apa kau lupa itu? Kau tidak mengira aku masih anak-anak bukan?" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

" _Mian_. Aku akan melakukan yang kau minta," Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo ke dekat wajahnya dan memberinya kecupan singkat membuat wajah sang model memerah semerah tomat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pintu apartemen menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria tampan yang sibuk menggantung mantelnya di gantungan yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Si pria pemilik apartemen melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen yang sudah empat tahun tidak didatanginya itu. Tempat terkutuk yang membawa penderitaan baginya, namun juga memberikan cinta baginya.

Mingyu menoleh mengingat Wonwoo tidak melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang tamu dan justru terbengong di pintu masuk.

"Wonwoo-hyung, _waegurae_?" pria yang lebih tinggi itu takut kalau saja kenangan buruk yang terjadi di apartemennya akan mengubah pemikiran Wonwoo. Ia takut kalau kekasihnya itu akan meninggalkannya mengingat perlakuannya yang biadab dulu.

The older lekas melemparkan senyum manis kepada ex-model sambil membuka mulutnya," _Gyu_ _, thank you for coming back. You know that you mean so much for me._ "

" _Babo! Of course I'll comeback. Eventhough it's hard to see you, but it's harder not to see you," the businessman_ berkata jujur. Selama ini ia sangat merindukan Wonwoo. The older merona mendengar kata-kata jujur kekasihnya.

" _You wanna some coffee? Or tea maybe_?"

" _A cup of coffee sounds good_ ," ucap Wonwoo sambil melepas sepatu yang ia pakai dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, sedangkan si empunya rumah pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

" _Just wait a little bit hyung. Oh, and just feel free to roam around_."

" _Eung_."

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu datang dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi ketika Wonwoo sedang menonton sebuah acara talk show di televisi yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia nyalakan. The older memberikan ruang di sofa untuk tempat duduk sang kekasih. Mingyu meletakkan kedua cangkir di meja dan duduk di dekat kekasihnya. Wonwoo sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke dekat Mingyu mencari posisi yang nyaman.

" _So,_ _Gyu_ _where were you gone all this time_?" Wonwoo mulai memecah keheningan.

" _Me? Should you know that_?"

" _Why I shouldn't know about that? You know that time when I woke up I'll try to talk to you about my real feeling, but you're not there._ _Jihoon_ _and_ _Seokmin_ _keep on telling me that you had a serious business that time. I don't know that you're gone. Why_?"

" _Why what_?" the businessman menyesap kopinya dan memainkan cangkir di genggamannya.

" _Why you left me alone?"_ pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terpaksa menatap mata sayu sang kekasih yang menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Mingyu berpikir dalam hati. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal, tetapi Jihoon yang mengusirnya pergi dan melarangnya bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Karena Jihoon tidak ingin sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu menderita lagi karena ulah bejat Mingyu. _Aniya_. Mingyu pergi juga karena keinginannya sendiri. Ia juga tidak ingin terus-terusan menyakiti Wonwoo. Ia ingin Wonwoo hidup bahagia.

" _I don't wanna hurt you again Wonwoo-hyung. That's why I left_ ," Mingyu mendesah pelan.

" _Just that_?"

" _Yup_."

" _Just like what you said on your letter_?"

" _You read my letter_?"

" _Of course._ _Seokmin_ _br_ _ought_ _it to me_."

" _Ah, I see_."

" _So,_ _Gyu_ _where did you go all this time_?"

"Boston."

" _Where_?"

" _Boston_ _in States_ _. I grew up there when I was a child_."

" _States_? _That's kind of far from here_ _Gyu_."

" _Yeah, it's just the only place I could go to. The place where all of my happiness once existed_ ," bunyi cangkir yang beradu dengan meja membuat Mingyu menoleh ke samping dan didapatinya Wonwoo dengan tatapan serius.

" _Gyu_ _, mianhae. I've made you left Korea and lived far away from your family and friends. I'm really sorry_."

" _Hey, nothing you should sorry about. I'm fine now_ ," Mingyu meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya di atas tangan Wonwoo. The older menatap gugup sang mantan model dan betapa sulitnya menelan ludah ketika the younger mendekatkan wajahnya.

Mingyu mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka dan mencium mesra bibir merah muda Wonwoo. Bibir yang selama ini menjadi candunya. Wonwoo hanya bisa merona ketika Mingyu melepas ciuman di bibirnya dan beralih mencium keningnya dengan mesra. Memang sederhana ciuman di kening, tetapi Wonwoo merasa seluruh darah yang ada di tubuhnya menuju ke wajahnya membuat semburat merah meronai wajah imutnya.

" _I love you Wonwoo hyung_ ," entah sudah berapa kali Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya, tapi tetap saja jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan cepatnya.

" _I love you too_ _Gyu_ ," Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang ex-model itu.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar mengapa Mingyu kembali ke Korea, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Walaupun masih banyak yang perlu mereka pelajari tentang masing-masing, tapi mata keduanya sudah menuntut untuk diistirahatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi ringtone handphone membangunkan Mingyu yang notabene tidak akan terganggu dengan suara apapun saat tidurnya. Entah kenapa tangannya meraba benda sumber suara dan mengangkat sambungan telepon. Dengan suara beratnya ia memulai percakapan berbarengan dengan suara di seberang saluran,"Yoboseyo/ Wonwoo-ya."

 _Shit_. Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati mengetahui bahwa ia mengangkat telepon Wonwoo. Dan sialnya lagi peneleponnya adalah Jihoon. Lee Jihoon pasti langsung mengenali suaranya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Mingyu?" suara pelan Jihoon di seberang saluran membangunkan Mingyu dari lamunannya. Tanpa sadar the giant memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menatap sosok Wonwoo, kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

" _Ottohke_?"

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

_The businessman_ menatap sosok yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Sosok pemuda tampan yang wajahnya penuh dengan kedamaian. Hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja, Mingyu merasa bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah hal yang besar. Dia tahu bahwa Jihoon pasti akan melakukan sesuatu mengetahui Mingyu sudah kembali ke Korea, terlebih lagi ia sedang bersama dengan Wonwoo. Tapi, dia sudah berjanji pada Wonwoo bahwa ia akan selalu bersama kekasihnya dalam keadaan apapun.

Jemarinya bergerak ke arah wajah _the older_ dan disibaknya beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya. "Wonwoo Hyung, _I'll keep my promise_."

"Tentu kau harus menepatinya Gyu. Kau sudah berjanji dan kau akan dikutuk jika kau melanggarnya," suara berat Wonwoo mengejutkan Mingyu yang langsung saja menarik tangannya dari pipi Wonwoo. Sang supermodel membuka matanya dan melemparkan senyum jahilnya pada pemuda bergigi taring yang salah tingkah.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu," Wonwoo segera duduk dan mengecup pelan bibir merah muda Mingyu," _Morning kiss_ Gyu," ucap Wonwoo sambil terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya melongo.

" _Why_? Kau tak suka?" Wonwoo bertanya setelah beberapa saat Mingyu hanya terbengong saja.

Pemuda yang sudah beralih profesi itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil gelagapan berkata," _Ani_. Tentu aku menyukainya. Tapi, apakah kau baik-baik saja melakukannya?"

"Gyu aku sudah memimpikan melakukan ini dari dulu. Memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk kekasihku di saat baru bangun tidur. Itu hal yang sangat romantis. Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia saat aku benar-benar bisa mewujudkan impianku itu."

" _Jincha_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Senyumnya memperjelas semuanya. Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang model," _Gomawo_ _geurigo_ _aranghae_."

" _Nado saranghae_ _Gyu_."

.

.

"Mingyu?" pemuda pendek itu bertanya lirih seolah tak percaya dengan suara yang didengarnya dari ujung telepon. Kekasihnya yang sedang mendapatkan pemeriksaan oleh dokter segera menoleh mendengarkan nama yang sudah empat tahun tidak terucap oleh siapapun.

"Mingyu? Yah Kim Mingyu! Apa kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku? Aish Kim Mingyu sialan!" Jihoon berteriak kesal seorang diri ketika mengetahui Mingyu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

" _Babe_?" Soonyoung memanggil pelan nama kekasihnya itu dan pemuda itu menyadari bahwa ia telah berteriak-teriak saat ada dokter dan perawat di ruangan itu.

"Ah, _mianhae_ ," pemuda yang kini berambut kecoklatan itu membungkuk pelan karena malu dengan kelakukan kekanakannya. Setelah dokter dan perawat pergi meninggalkan ruangan di mana Kwon Soonyoung dirawat, sang empunya ruangan segera menatap kekasihnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

" _Explain it_! Kenapa kau menyebut dan memanggil nama Mingyu barusan?" Jihoon bergeming. Haruskah ia menceritakan bahwa saat ia menelepon Wonwoo, bukan sang model yang mengangkat tetapi Mingyu. "Lee Jihoon jelaskan semuanya!" Soonyoung yang terkenal sangat sabar dan jarang berteriak itu akhirnya meledak dan meluapkan kekesalannya pada kekasihnya. Ia tahu maksud dan tujuan Jihoon itu baik, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Wonwoo menderita.

" _Babe_ ," Jihoon berjalan dengan pelan ke ranjang di mana Soonyoung terbaring.

"Maaf karena telah berteriak padamu _baby_ , tapi tolong katakan dengan jujur apa yang barusan kau dengar? Kenapa kau menyebut nama Mingyu? Bukankah barusan kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menelepon Wonwoo?"

"Dia, Mingyu telah kembali."

" _Mwo_?"

"Dia yang mengangkat telepon Wonwoo barusan. Apa itu artinya Wonwoo sedang bersama Mingyu sekarang?" pemuda imut itu terlihat khawatir mengetahui sang mantan model yang sudah empat tahun menghilang tiba-tiba muncul kembali di kehidupan Wonwoo. Apa yang akan dilakukannya lagi kepada hyung sahabatnya itu?

"Jadi dia sudah kembali," Soonyoung bergumam lemah.

"Apa maksudmu 'dia sudah kembali'? Apa kau tidak khawatir akan keselamatan Wonwoo? Bagaimana kalau dia kembali menyakitinya? Bagaimana kalau ia kembali dengan tujuan untuk balas dendam kepadanya?"

" _Baby_ , bisakah sejenak kau hentikan pemikiran negatifmu itu? Hal-hal semacam itu bisa meracuni pikiranmu!"

"Soonyoung-ah, aku berbicara realita, bukan pikiran negatif!" dengan nada dongkol Jihoon menyangkal perkataan kekasihnya.

" _Baby_ , apa kau ingat bagaimana ekspresi Mingyu saat kau mengusirnya pergi? Saat kau melarangnya menemui Wonwoo? Dan apakah kau ingat betapa kecewanya Wonwoo saat ia tidak menemukan Mingyu di mana pun setelah ia tersadar?" Soonyoung melemparkan tatapan tajam yang langsung membuat pemuda itu terdiam seketika.

" _Ne_ ," Jihoon mengangguk.

"Mingyu sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Kau tahu itu! Walaupun ia sempat melakukan hal buruk dan menyakiti Wonwoo, tapi ia telah mengakui dan menyadari semua kesalahannya. Dia sudah berubah dari Mingyu yang egois dan kejam _baby_. Semua dilakukannya demi Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

Seokmin berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memijat pelan keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut setelah mengingat bahwa Mingyu sudah kembali ke Korea. Haruskah ia menemui sahabatnya itu, atau berpura-pura untuk tetap tidak menyadari keberadaan Mingyu di Seoul. Aish, pikirkan suatu solusi dengan cepat Lee Seokmin!

"Seokmin-ah, _waegurae_?" Jisoo yang baru saja bangun tidur mendudukkan diri di samping kekasihnya karena sepertinya Seokmin sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

" _Aniyo_ ," Seokmin menggeleng ringan, kemudian menatap Jisoo yang sedang menguap,"Hyung, bukankah seharusnya kau ke rumah sakit pagi ini?"

"Ah benar. _Aish_ , aku harus segera bersiap-siap, kalau tidak pasti Jihoon akan mengomel sepanjang hari. _Aigoo_ , aku heran kenapa Soonyoung bisa mendapat jodoh seperti Jihoon yang sangat cerewet itu ya?"

"Hehehe beruntunglah aku yang mendapatkan jodoh sepertimu kalau begitu, Hyung."

Jisoo menoleh bingung pada perkataan kekasihnya,"Wae?"

"Karena kau adalah malaikat bagiku, Hyung. Kau itu manis, baik, dan penuh perhatian," gombalan Seokmin sukses membuat pipi sang kekasih merona dan sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Ish, pagi-pagi sudah menggombal," ujar Jisoo seraya beranjak dari sofa.

"Aku tidak menggombal, Hyung. Itu kenyataan."

Setelah sarapan dan mempersiapkan barang-barang titipan Jihoon, Seokmin segera mengantar kekasihnya itu ke rumah sakit di mana Soonyoung dirawat. Seokmin tidak ikut menjaga Soonyoung karena dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

Ting tong

Wonwoo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan melirik sang pengusaha yang sibuk mengganggunya."Gyu, bukakan pintunya!"

"Yah, _sirheo_! Biarkan saja mereka menunggu di luar sana! Aku masih ingin di sini," Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat dari belakang, persis seperti koala menempel pada pohon ekaliptus.

"Aigoo, cepat sana bukakan pintunya! Kenapa kau malas sekali Gyu?" Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan lengan kekar _the younger_ yang memerangkap tubuhnya. Aish kekuatan seorang Kim Mingyu memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dari dulu hingga sekarang dia sangat kuat, jadi percuma saja Wonwoo berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetap saja lengan itu melingkar dengan indah di pinggangnya.

Ting tong

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya dan membukakan pintu, Mingyu justru menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Diciumnya pelan leher putih mulus Wonwoo membuat si empunya terkikik geli.

"Awwww," Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya karena Wonwoo menginjak kakinya dengan keras. "Bukakan pintunya Gyu! Kalau tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang," ancam Wonwoo yang sudah bersiap melepaskan apron yang dipakainya.

" _Aigoo_ baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membukanya! Tapi kau jangan pulang dulu ya?" Mingyu terpaksa menyerah pada ancaman sang model karena ia tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan kekasihnya berakhir hari ini. Dia masih ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan Wonwoo. Banyak hal yang dulu hanya bisa ia bayangkan.

Ting tong

"Siapa si yang bertamu ke rumah orang pagi-pagi begini?" sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan, Mingyu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan satu kali sentakan.

"Kim…Min…Gyu," the ex model yang tadinya ingin memarahi siapapun yang berani mengganggu ketentraman paginya hanya bisa terdiam melihat Seokmin, sang sahabat berdiri di depannya.

" _Oh hi,_ _Seok_!"

"Gyu, kenapa kau tidak mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk?" suara Wonwoo terdengar oleh keduanya dan Seokmin seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya segera menatap Mingyu meminta penjelasan.

"Seok, masuklah dulu! aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," ucap si pengusaha sambil memegang tengkuknya karena grogi.

.

.

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengetahui kedatangan Seokmin yang tiba-tiba begini membuatku kalangkabut. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. _Come on_ , ini hanya Seokmin, sahabatku. Orang yang paling aku percaya di dunia ini. Tak usah takut padanya, dia toh bukan hantu.

Setelah Seokmin duduk dengan tenang, aku mulai bicara,"Ehm, Seok _mianhae_."

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Aish kenapa dia menjadi sangat menakutkan seperti ini. Ada yang salahkah dengannya selama aku meninggalkannya? Adakah hal buruk yang menimpanya? Aish aku berharap itu tidak terjadi. Tapi kenapa dia hanya terdiam dan menatapku tajam seperti ingin mengorek isi otakku.

Baiklah aku menyerah. Aku turun dari kursi yang kududuki dan berlutut di hadapannya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan pada Seokmin. Aku telah berbohong padanya, aku telah menyalahgunakan kepercayaannya, aku telah menyakiti hatinya, dan meninggalkannya. Kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Yah, Kim Mingyu! Apa kau pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah kau meminta maaf?" kata-katanya terdengar kejam dan dingin. Baiklah, aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

" _Ani_. Aku tahu seberapa banyak pun aku meminta maaf, semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak menunjukkan batang hidungku di depanmu lagi. Kepulanganku ke Seoul bukan bermaksud untuk mengganggu hidup kalian lagi. Ini hanya keadaan gawat darurat Seok."

" _Mwo_? Gawat darurat katamu?"

"Ne."

"Yah, siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi? Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu pergi. Aku selalu berusaha membuatmu menyelesaikan semuanya di sini. Tapi, kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkan kami semua seperti itu _eoh_?"

" _What_?" aku menatapnya bingung,"Aku kira kau marah karena aku kembali ke Seoul. Tapi ternyata kau..," aku kehilangan kata-kata. Seokmin, kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Hanya kaulah yang selalu mengerti aku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghukummu lebih dari itu Gyu? Kau sudah menghukum dirimu sendiri dengan hukuman yang sangat berat. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Keluar dari agensi dan melepaskan satu-satunya impian terbesarmu. Impian yang selalu kau usahakan dengan tetesan keringatmu," Seokmin berlutut di hadapanku dan memegang kedua bahuku.

"Bahkan kau juga meninggalkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo, Gyu. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah kau cintai setulus hatimu. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita karena itu. Wonwoo hyung pun sangat menderita setelah kepergianmu. Dia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergianmu. _Waegurae_?"

"Seok aku selalu ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Percayalah padaku. Aku ingin memperbaikinya. Meminta maaf pada semua orang atas kelakuanku dan membuat mereka kembali percaya padaku lagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Seokmin berdiri dan seperti biasa, aura kebijaksanaan dalam dirinya keluar."Ikutlah denganku. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana caranya memperbaiki semua. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya. Apalagi sekarang kau dan Wonwoo hyung sudah bersama," dituntunnya aku berdiri. Baiklah, ini yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku akan menetapkan tekad untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Gyu, sarapan sudah siap. Oh, Seokmin-ah apa yang membawamu kemari," Wonwoo yang sudah selesai memasak sepertinya menghampiri kami berdua."Yah, Gyu! Kenapa kau tidak menyuguhkan apapun pada Seokmin. Aish, kau pelit sekali!"

" _Mwo_? Pelit katamu!"

"Seokmin-ah jangan pedulikan si bodoh itu! Ah ya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, apa kau mau ikut sarapan dengan kami?" Wonwoo menawari Seokmin dan mencampakkanku.

"Wonwoo hyung, aku sudah sarapan tadi. Aku akan menunggu kalian selesai sarapan saja di sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan mengusirku?" aku menatap Wonwoo dan Seokmin yang dengan santainya menyeret tubuhku berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Saat aku menyatakan kesediaan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, bukan berarti harus mendatangi Jihoon terlebih dahulu. Aish, aku masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi pagi, kenapa sekarang mereka membuat detak jantungku semakin tidak karuan seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, ada aku di sini Hyun," Wonwoo berusaha menyakinkanku untuk tetap melangkah, tapi sepertinya membayangkan Jihoon yang berwajah imut tapi kelakuan seperti iblis itu membuat nyaliku menciut. Kugenggam erat tangan Wonwoo berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanianku.

CLICK

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka menunjukkan wajah seram Jihoon yang sudah terpampang jelas. Dia benar-benar menunggu kedatanganku. Matilah aku.

" _Neo_!" pemuda berwajah imut itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya padaku. Jari telunjukku reflek menunjuk dadaku dan kulemparkan tatapan 'apakah aku yang kau maksud'. Dia mengangguk dan berujar,"Aku perlu bicara denganmu sekarang juga!"

" _Okay_ ," sudahlah. Memang aku harus menghadapi Jihoon terlebih dahulu untuk bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Wonwoo. Jihoon sudah Wonwoo anggap seperti sahabat karibnya. Jadi pasti kekasihku itu akan sangat senang kalau hubungan kami berdua telah direstuinya.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, dapat kulihat Soonyoung yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Selang infus terhubung dengan nadi di lengannya. Tapi kondisinya sepertinya sudah agak baikan karena dia tersenyum saat melihatku. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia tersenyum padaku. Ah iya, bukan Soonyoung yang sangat membenciku, tapi Jihoon. Di sampingnya Jisoo duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran dan terkejut saat melihat kedatanganku. Mungkin Seokmin tidak memberitahunya kalau sahabatku itu pergi menemuiku.

Kami berenam berada di ruangan yang tiba-tiba saja diselimuti suasana tegang. Bahkan suara acara yang sedang berlangsung di televisi terdengar samar-samar dikalahkan oleh ketegangan yang sedang berlangsung. Jihoon berbalik dari posisinya dan menatapku tajam, kukira dia akan mengomeliku tapi ternyata Soonyoung yang membuyarkan keheningan itu.

"Mingyu, aku sangat bersyukur kau sudah kembali," masih dengan senyum manisnya. Aku kaget bukan main. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku kira akan disidang di hadapan mereka semua tapi ternyata asumsiku salah.

"Selamat datang kembali Kim Mingyu!" Jihoon berkata sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya seolah mengundangku untuk berpelukan dengannya.

"Jihoon-ah, apakah kau tidak marah padaku?" aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah pria di hadapanku itu tidak berbohong. Wonwoo yang berada di sampingku tersenyum kecil dan mencoba mendorong tubuhku ke arah Jihoon. Bukan hanya Wonwoo, bahkan Seokmin mulai ikut-ikutan mendorongku juga.

"Tentu saja aku masih sangat marah padamu," Soonyoung memotong ucapan Jihoon dengan deheman keras yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat,"Baiklah, tapi karena pria di sana itu sangat mencintaimu, aku akan berusaha memaafkanmu. Lagipula pak tua yang ada di sana akan mengabaikanku kalau aku masih bersikap kasar padamu."

"Yah! Siapa yang kau panggil pak tua barusan?" pemuda sipit yang duduk di atas ranjang langsung emosi mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Mereka memang pasangan yang aneh.

"Yang sukanya ngomel-ngomel itu pak Tua namanya," jawab Jihoon.

"YAH! Kau kan lebih cerewet dariku, bisa-bisanya kau mengataiku pak tua. Kalau aku pak tua, berarti kau nenek-nenek cerewet," ujar Soonyoung yang disambut tawa oleh Jisoo, Seokmin, Wonwoo, bahkan termasuk aku.

"Ehm, Jihoon Hyung, tapi tetap saja aku harus meminta maaf secara resmi padamu," aku menghentikan tawa dan kembali pada tujuan awalku kemari.

"Secara resmi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan berjanji padamu. Ah _ani_ , aku akan berjanji pada kalian semua yang ada di sini sekarang," kuletakkan tangan kananku di dada kiri seperti seorang pemain sepakbola di tengah lapangan yang sedang menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan sebelum bertanding,"Aku Kim Mingyu, berjanji tidak akan melukai Jeon Wonwoo sampai kapan pun. Aku akan terus mencintainya sampai kapan pun dan dalam keadaan apa pun."

"Hentikan! Janjimu itu terdengar seperti kau hendak menikah dengan Wonwoo saja," ujar Jihoon yang berusaha menutupi telinganya mendengar janjiku barusan.

"Jihoon-ah, bagaimana kalau aku memang ingin menikah dengan Mingyu?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja menyela.

"Yah! Kau baru saja kuperbolehkan berpacaran dengan Mingyu sudah berkata seperti itu. Apa kau tahu apa makna perkawinan Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tahu?" Jisoo keceplosan dan sepertinya dia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengakibatkan Jihoon melotot padanya. Sebelum Jihoon sempat menceramahi Jisoo macam-macam, Seokmin tiba-tiba saja menunjuk layar televisi yang dari tadi tidak diperhatikan oleh mereka semua," _Mwoya igeo_?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah televisi dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika mengetahui berita yang sedang disiarkan.

 _ **Supermodel**_ _ **Jeon**_ _ **Wonwoo tertangkap kamera sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria di taman dekat Sungan Han. Pria yang banyak dipuja kaum hawa ini ternyata gay. Yang mengejutkan lagi pria yang dikencaninya adalah mantan model yang dipecat dari agensi yang sama dengannya karena terbongkarnya skandal seks.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 _Supermodel Jeon Wonwoo caught_ _on a date with a guy on the park near Han river_ _._ _The hottest model in Korea is gay. His boyfriend is an ex famous model that quit because of sex scandal with a lot of woman._

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi bahan pemberitaan sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Wonwoo. Apalagi setelah namanya kian meroket karena fashion show empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi, diberitakan dalam sebuah berita sarat skandal adalah hal baru baginya. Pemberitaan memang bisa menjadi boomerang bagi semua pekerja dunia hiburan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sesaat hanya terbengong menatap layar televisi yang masih saja menampilkan adegan dimana ia bermanja-manjaan kepada Mingyu semalam. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada paparazzi yang berhasil mengabadikan momen itu. Sekarang, haruskah ia bersyukur atau justru khawatir?

"Wonwoo Hyung, _mianhae_ ," kali ini suara serak Mingyu berhasil menarik perhatian kelima pasang mata yang ada di ruangan tersebut, termasuk Wonwoo.

"Gyu," Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa Mingyu harus meminta maaf padanya. Rasanya sudah terlalu sering ia mendengarkan Mingyu mengucapkan maaf, membuatnya bosan," _Waegurae_?"

"Semua karena salahku. Seandainya aku tidak mengajakmu berduaan di sana semalam, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada paparazzi yang tahu," nada itu lagi. Kenapa Mingyu harus selalu berakhir dengan menggunakan intonasi bersalah seperti itu. Sudah jelas itu bukan salahnya, lalu kenapa pengusaha itu selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gyu, itu bukan salahmu. Aku juga menyukai ide untuk kencan kita semalam, jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," tangan kurusnya mengelus lengan kekar sang pengusaha yang memandang kekasihnya dengan tak percaya.

"Tapi, semua orang telah tahu kalau kau berkencan denganku. Mereka akan mengecapmu jelek karena aku. Karena semua skandal yang pernah kubuat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menganggapmu sama sepertiku," diraihnya tangan kurus itu ke dalam genggamannya.

Tubuh besar Mingyu bergetar. Ia merasa marah, sedih, khawatir, juga menyesal. Seandainya dulu ia tidak pernah berbuat kejahatan sebesar itu, pasti hidupnya sekarang akan damai. Seandainya dulu ia tidak suka mengencani wanita untuk main-main saja, pasti sekarang ia bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan benar. Tapi apa mau dikata. Semuanya telah terjadi. Dan penyesalan selalu muncul di akhir cerita.

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan percakapan menyedihkan itu!" Soonyoung yang masih nyaman di atas ranjangnya membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok pria bermata sipit yang masih berstatus pasien di rumah sakit itu.

"Apakah kau punya ide _baby_?" Jihoon berjalan menuju kekasihnya dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan berita semacam itu."

"Bagaimana kami tidak khawatir hyung. Semua ini berkaitan dengan karir Wonwoo hyung dan juga Mingyu," Seokmin ikut menyahut.

"Seokmin-ah, tenang dulu!"

Jisoo kini sudah berada di samping kekasihnya untuk menenangkannya sesuai perintah Soonyoung,"Tenanglah _jagiya_ , dengarkan dulu apa yang akan dikatakan Soonyoung."

"Baiklah. Tapi, sebaiknya kau memberikan masukan yang berguna, Hyung," ancam Seokmin.

"Tentu ini akan sangat berguna," setelah menarik napas cukup panjang, pria yang sudah Wonwoo anggap sebagai anggota keluarganya itu berkata,"Temuilah orangtuamu Mingyu!"

" _Mwo_? Di saat seperti ini kau menyuruhku untuk menemui orang tuaku?" Mingyu tidak percaya lelaki itu menyuruhnya melakukan perbuatan yang bahkan tidak akan mengurangi kadar kekhawatiran mereka mengenai karir sang supermodel yang sedang berada di ambang kehancuran.

"Temuilah orang tuamu bersama Wonwoo!" sekali lagi Soonyoung memberikan perintah yang tidak masuk akal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

Memang orang tuaku mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tidak peduli terhadap orientasi seksualku, tapi bukan berarti mereka akan menerima Wonwoo begitu saja. Aku tahu tabiat orangtuaku. Apalagi ayahku yang pernah secara langsung menyiksa Wonwoo. Kenangan buruk itu pasti membekas di ingatan pria yang bahkan belum menjadi kekasihku selama 24 jam. Aku takut Wonwoo trauma bertemu dengan ayahku.

Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain karena Soonyoung terlihat sangat yakin saat melontarkan idenya. Jadi di sinilah aku dan Wonwoo berada. Tepat di depan kamar rawat ayahku. Tangan kurus Wonwoo menggenggam erat tanganku. Tangan dan tubuh kurusnya bergetar hebat, walaupun wajahnya menampakkan senyuman.

Kulepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Wonwoo dan sebagai gantinya aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pundaknya. Kupaksa Wonwoo menatap mataku.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya, tidak apa, Hyung. Aku akan mengusahakan sebisaku untuk mengatasi pemberitaan itu," aku berharap Wonwoo tidak akan memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang ia takutkan.

"Gyu, aku tidak apa-apa," lagi lagi Wonwoo bersikeras bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Tapi Hyung, aku tidak ingin kau…"

"Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja saat bertemu dengan ayahmu," kutarik tubuh kecilnya ke dalam pelukan. Hyung, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa lagi denganmu.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menggenggam tanganku saat kita berada di dalam, Oke?" dia mengangguk kecil. Kudaratkan ciuman di keningnya untuk menyemangati. Kami berdua berpegangan tangan saat memasuki ruangan. _Hell_ , rasanya seperti akan memasuki ruang sidang saja.

Setelah pintu terbuka, kulihat sosok ibu dan ayahku yang kelihatannya sedang berbincang dengan serius. Walaupun ayahku terbaring lemah beberapa bulan ini, beliau masih sering mengajakku bertukar pikiran tentang kemajuan perusahaan. Yah begitulah sikap ayahku yang tidak ingin menganggur. Melihat pintu terbuka, ibuku mengalihkan pandangan kepada kami berdua.

Sebelum sempat mengutarakan sepatah kata, aku memberanikan diri," _Appa_ , _eomma_ , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Mendengar kata sesuatu, sepertinya mereka berdua langsung menangkap apa maksudku, apalagi dengan keberadaan Wonwoo di sampingku.

"Mingyu," ayahku membuka suara membuatku langsung menatapnya. Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingku makin menguatkan genggamannya di tanganku. " _Ne, abeoji_."

" _Appa_ minta izinmu untuk melakukan satu hal yang sudah lama appa inginkan," terdapat keseriusan di wajah tuanya.

"Apa itu _abeoji_? Kenapa harus minta izinku?"

"Karena apa yang akan appa lakukan berhubungan dengan pria di sampingmu."

Tangan Wonwoo gemetar. Oh Tuhan, _please_ jangan buat ayahku melakukan hal gila seperti dulu. Aku ingin memandang ayahku dari sudut pandang yang baru. Kutarik napas sebelum mengangguk menyetujui usulan ayah.

"Baiklah. Silahkan saja _abeoji_."

"Terima kasih banyak Mingyu," ujar ayahku. Beliau kemudian berusaha turun dari tempat tidur dibantu oleh ibu. Dengan papahan ibu, ayah berjalan perlahan mendekati Wonwoo yang tidak sekalipun menatap wajah tuanya. Justru tangan kurusnya kini merangkul erat lenganku.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi," suara ayah terdengar lembut membuat Wonwoo mengendurkan sedikit cengkeramannya pada lenganku.

" _Ne, Mr._ _Kim_."

Tiba-tiba hal yang paling menakjubkan dan membuatku dan Wonwoo terperangah adalah saat ayah berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo. Bahkan tidak hanya ayah, ibuku juga ikut berlutut. Keduanya menampakkan ekspresi menyesal. Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah di sampingku. Dia segera melepas tangannya dari lenganku dan berusaha membantu kedua orang tuaku berdiri.

"Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, kenapa Anda berdua melakukan ini? Anda tidak seharusnya melaku-."

"Dengarkanlah Nak! Dosaku padamu sangat besar," Ayah menolak untuk berdiri. Aku jadi ikut bingung.

" _Animnida_. Anda harus berdiri. Saya akan mendengarkan semua yang akan Anda katakan kalau Anda kembali duduk di tempat tidur," Wonwoo tetap bersikeras membuat ayah berdiri. Karena tubuh ayahku yang semakin lemah, akhirnya Wonwoo berhasil memapah beliau ke tempat tidur.

Saat itu juga, ayahku menangis. Selama ini aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ayahku menangis. Tidak juga di saat pemakaman kakek dua puluh tahun silam. Tangan keriputnya berusaha mencari keberadaanku, aku beranjak ke arahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _Abeoji_ , ada apa?"

"Mingyu-ya.. _mianhae_. Appa sangat menyesal terhadap apa yang sudah appa lakukan padamu selama ini. Appa sudah memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Appa selalu menentukan apa yang harus kau lakukan dan semua hal itu telah menyiksamu lahir dan batin. Bahkan appa sudah menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuatmu melakukan apa yang appa mau, termasuk dengan menjebakmu dengan wanita suruhan appa yang mengambil gambarmu untuk menghancurkan karier _modelling_ -mu," tubuh ayah bergetar hebat saat mengutarakan semua kebenaran yang selama ini disimpannya seorang diri.

Jadi, selama ini yang melakukan itu semua adalah ayah, bukan _sasaeng fans_ ataupun orang yang membenciku. Hanya karena ayah ingin agar aku mempunyai masa depan yang cerah di dunia bisnis dan kehidupan yang layak di masa mendatang, beliau tega melakukan semuanya. Aku tidak habis pikir. Haruskah aku marah setelah mendengar semua pengakuan ini?

Tubuhku yang sudah mulai terbakar api amarah tersadarkan saat Wonwoo meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia menatapku seolah mengisyaratkan padaku agar memahami situasinya. Pasti sangat sulit untuk mengakui itu semua bagi ayah.

"Gyu," satu kata saja dari mulut Wonwoo aku sudah tahu maksudnya. Ia ingin agar aku memaafkan perbuatan ayah di masa lalu.

" _Abeoji_ ," kutatap mata beliau yang sembab oleh airmata. Kuhapus bekas jelek airmata itu dan berkata," _Gomawo_ karena telah jujur padaku tentang hal itu. Aku bisa maklum kenapa _abeoji_ melakukan itu semua. Lagipula semuanya sudah berlalu, jadi sebaiknya kita lupakan saja semuanya _ne_?"

Bukannya mengangguk, ayah justru menggeleng keras,"Mingyu, kau tahu. Karena apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu itu membuatmu melakukan hal keji pada Wonwoo. Dan di saat kau dan Wonwoo sudah berbaikan aku justru membuat semuanya makin parah dengan menyakiti Wonwoo di hadapanmu. Aku sangat jahat pada kalian berdua."

"Mr. Kim, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu! Memang benar semuanya menyebabkan Mingyu menyakitiku, tapi tanpa semua itu aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau aku menyimpan perasaan pada Mingyu, begitu juga Mingyu yang menyimpan perasaan padaku. Walaupun semua berawal dari kesalahan, tapi pada akhirnya kami menemukan kebahagian."

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran sedewasa itu? Dia tidak menyalahkan ayahku justru berterima kasih padanya. Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari ini. Aku merasa menemukan orang yang tepat sebagai kekasih.

"Wonwoo, bagaimana bisa hatimu begitu mulia?" Ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja kini ikut berbicara.

"Mrs. Kim, Anda terlalu berlebihan. Saya tidak sebaik itu. Saya hanya berusaha mengambil hikmah dari apa yang telah terjadi," dia menatap Ibuku dengan senyumannya,"Tidak ada gunanya juga kita mengungkit masa lalu. Sekarang akan lebih baik kalau kita menatap masa depan Mrs. Kim."

Ibuku tampak ragu sejenak saat mengulurkan tangannya, namun beberapa saat kemudian beliau menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Masih berurai air mata beliau kembali mengatakan,"Wonwoo-ya, terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

Mr. Jeon menatapku tajam seolah aku adalah tersangka sebuah kasus kejahatan. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang aku pelaku kejahatan, sedangkan Mrs. Jeon masih terkejut dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba. Suasana memang agak kikuk. Ruang tamu yang luas itu hening tanpa seorang pun berani mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Aku yang tak tahan dengan keheningan ini mengambil inisiatif untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tak ada gunanya mengundur-undur waktu lagi. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

" _Annyeonghasimnika_ Mr. Jeon, Mrs. Jeon," ucapku sambil memberikan hormat pada kedua orangtua kekasihku.

"Hm," Mr. Jeon hanya berdehem singkat. Hah, aku sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi mereka saat melihatku seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah pria yang berada di skandal yang sama dengan anak kebanggaan mereka. Pria yang telah merusak reputasi anak mereka.

"Appa, jangan seperti itu!" Wonwoo berusaha bersikap manja pada ayahnya dengan bergelayut di lengan besar Mr. Jeon, tapi yang ia dapat hanya hardikan keras,"Jangan ikut campur Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Appa," Mr. Jeon hanya mendelik mendengar rajukan Wonwoo,"Ikut aku anak muda!" beliau mengajakku meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Mrs. Jeon menarik Wonwoo ke sampingnya dan membiarkanku mengikuti kepala keluarga Jeon ke ruang kerjanya. Sial. Ini di luar dugaan. _Ottokaji_? Aku kira Mrs. Jeon masih mengingatku karena kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Setidaknya beliau mungkin akan berpihak padaku sedikit mengingat ia sangat _excited_ saat bertemu denganku pertama kalinya.

Setelah kami duduk berhadapan di ruangan yang penuh dengan lemari kaca, deretan buku, dan beberapa perabot yang terlihat klasik, beliau mulai menatapku tajam.

"Kau," jari telunjuk Mr. Jeon mengarah padaku, matanya melotot, dan kumisnya yang tebal melengkapi kesan seramnya. _Aigoo_ , Kim Mingyu, matilah kau. Beliau bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada Jihoon.

" _Ne_ Mr. Jeon," suaraku terdengar seperti suara nyamuk yang sangat lirih, nyaliku menciut, keringat dingin mulai meluncur di dahiku, dan tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Walaupun aku menatap langsung mata Mr. Jeon, tetapi sesekali aku melirik ujung sepatuku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Namamu Kim Mingyu?"

" _Ne_."

"Jadi benar kau orangnya?" tentu saja aku orangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku.

" _Ne_ ," masih takut-takut aku mengangguk kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Mr. Jeon.

"Berani-beraninya kau," aku sudah pasrah, terserah Mr. Jeon akan menghukumku seperti apa aku sudah tidak peduli. Kalaupun beliau akan memukuliku sampai berdarah-darah di sini aku sudah siap. Aku tidak akan berteriak ataupun meminta bantuan pada siapa pun,"tidak menepati janji untuk makan malam di sini!"

"Apa?"

 **TBC**

 **Gomawo buat semua reader yang udah nyempetin komen like: Autvmn21, Rchasania HHS, XiayuweLiu, MeliaWon, wonuugyu, mintchan99, , Rlike, bolang, Hyunchann. Ini chapter selanjutnya udah diupdate, semoga chap berikutnya bisa diupdate secepatnya juga. Sekali lagi gomawo atas responsnya readerdeul...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : That's Should be Mine**

 **Chapter : 15/?**

 **Rate : R18 (containing explicit smut)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berani-beraninya kau," aku sudah pasrah, terserah Mr. Jeon akan menghukumku seperti apa aku sudah tidak peduli. Kalaupun beliau akan memukuliku sampai berdarah-darah di sini aku sudah siap. Aku tidak akan berteriak ataupun meminta bantuan pada siapapun,"tidak menepati janji untuk makan malam di sini!"

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Mr. Jeon apa yang An-."

"Tidak ingatkah kau pernah berjanji untuk datang kemari empat tahun yang lalu? Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, tapi kau tak pernah datang. Aku bahkan sempat berpikiran bahwa hubunganmu dan Wonwoo sudah berakhir. Aku hampir saja mencarimu dan mencincangmu kalau-kalau hal itu benar terjadi."

Aku tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa Mr. Jeon marah padaku hanya soal itu? Bagaimana kalau beliau hanya berakting dan akan memarahiku setelah ini?

" _Wae_? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" beliau melotot ke arahku. _Aigoo_ pasti tampangku sangat bodoh saat ini.

" _Animnida_ Mr. Jeon. Aku hanya heran kenapa Anda justru marah pada saya karena janji makan malam itu dan bukannya karena skandal antara saya dan Wonwoo? "

Kerutan di dahinya makin terlihat dan alisnya saling bertaut menandakan beliau sedang berpikir. Walaupun aku agak senang beliau tidak marah padaku karena hal itu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa merasa lega kalau aku terus menyembunyikan masalah ini dari keluarga Jeon.

"Mingyu- _gun_ , aku bukannya tidak marah padamu tentang pemberitaan itu. Aku tahu pemberitaan itu benar. Aku bahkan tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Wonwoo empat tahun yang lalu."

Empat tahun yang lalu? Itu berarti ayah Wonwoo tahu semuanya? Tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat pada anaknya? Bagaimana ini?

"Maksud Anda, Anda sudah tahu apa yang sudah saya perbuat pada Wonwoo empat tahun yang lalu?" dengan suara lirih aku bertanya pada Mr. Jeon yang masih duduk tegak di hadapanku.

"Tentu saja," lelaki tua itu mengangguk,"Aku mendengar darinya kalau kau sempat menyakitinya karena dia mendapatkan peran yang sudah kau idam-idamkan dari dulu. Tapi, kalau aku ada di posisimu pun aku mungkin akan merasa sangat kesal. Wonwoo bercerita padaku kalau orangtuamu tidak pernah memberikanmu kebebasan untuk melakukan apa yang kau suka, jadi kau pasti selalu hidup dalam tekanan. Aku merasa sangat kasihan padamu, Nak.

"Walaupun aku tahu caramu melampiaskan amarahmu pada Wonwoo itu salah, tapi aku juga merasa berterima kasih padamu. Karena Wonwoo akhirnya menemukan orang yang ia cintai. Aku juga merasa bersyukur karena Wonwoo dapat mengubahmu menjadi orang yang baik seperti sekarang. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan orang lain di masa lalu karena bagiku perubahan nyata lah yang lebih penting. Ketika seseorang bertekad berubah dan menunjukkannya melalui perbuatan, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Begitu juga denganmu.

"Aku dengar dari Wonwoo kalau kau pergi meninggalkan Seoul dan keluar dari agensimu karena merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo. Kau tidak ingin menjadi beban semua orang. Selama itu, kau pasti sangat kesepian dan sedih. Aku berharap kau tidak akan melarikan diri seperti itu lagi setelah kalian bersama seperti ini."

Inikah yang dimaksud dengan peribahasa 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya'. Ternyata tidak hanya Wonwoo yang berhati mulia, tapi Mr. Jeon juga seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa ada keluarga yang seperti ini? Mereka terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Mr. Jeon."

"Mingyu- _gun_."

" _Ne."_

"Apa kau serius mencintai Wonwoo?"

" _Ne_."

"Apa kau bersedia menanggung risiko hidup bersamanya?"

" _Ne_."

"Apa kau akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa keluargamu sudah menyetujui hubunganmu dan Wonwoo?"

"Orang tuaku sudah menyetujuinya."

"Baiklah, panggil aku _appa_ mulai sekarang!"

Saat aku keluar dari ruang kerja Mr. Jeon, Wonwoo langsung menghambur memelukku. Mungkin, dia mengira kalau ayahnya akan menceramahiku, bahkan memarahiku habis-habisan. Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Mrs. Jeon yang memandang kami berdua dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya datang kemari Mingyu-ya," binar di mata Mrs. Jeon menandakan bahwa perkataannya barusan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Hal itu membuatku bisa bernapas lega. Mereka juga menerima hubungan kami dengan tangan terbuka, betapa beruntungnya aku. Dari sudut mataku kulihat Wonwoo yang tersenyum kecil membuatku ingin memeluknya erat.

" _Ne_ , Mrs. Jeon."

"Aigoo, jangan panggil aku Mrs. Jeon lagi. Bukankah ayah Wonwoo sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggil kami _appa_ dan _eomma_?" perempuan setengah baya itu merengut. Tingkahnya mengingatkanku pada rajukan Wonwoo saat dia lupa ingatan dan menganggapku kekasihnya.

"Ah _ne_ , maaf aku masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu, Eomma," dengan sedikit gugup aku mengelus tengkukku.

" _Eomma_ , apakah itu artinya kalian berdua mengizinkan kami untuk menikah?" pertanyaan Wonwoo refleks mengagetkan aku dan Mrs. Jeon, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian beliau hanya tersenyum manis.

"Bisakah kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan itu nanti saja? Aku sudah lapar, dan kurasa tamu kita juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi, Wonwoo cepat bantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam!" Mr. Jeon yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang kerjanya segera menyelamatkan suasana sekaligus menghentikan pertanyaan yang hampir saja melucur dari mulutku.

Malam itu, aku merasa mendapatkan keluarga baru. Kami makan malam bersama dan saling bersenda gurau. Betapa menyenangkannya ketika hidup terus seperti ini. Beban di pundakku terasa sudah lebih ringan.

 **End of Mingyu POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Puluhan lensa kamera langsung saja mengarahkan fokus pada seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pertemuan tempat diadakannya konferensi pers. Para reporter terlihat sudah tidak sabar ingin melemparkan pertanyaan yang telah mereka susun. Jeon Wonwoo memberi hormat sebelum duduk di hadapan puluhan reporter dan cameramen.

Seongsu Hyung yang menjadi MC hari itu menempati posisinya dan mulai membuka acara. Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, presdir agensi model itu mempersilakan reporter untuk bertanya.

Seorang reporter dari _Daily_ _News_ memulai sesi pertanyaan,"Apakah benar Anda gay Wonwoo-ssi?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Wonwoo langsung menjawab pertanyaan reporter yang terkenal bisa sangat menyebalkan itu," _Ne_."

Terdengar suara kecewa dari beberapa arah, tapi lebih banyak yang sudah memprediksi jawaban seperti itu.

"Jadi apa benar kekasih Anda adalah seorang model yang keluar dari agensi karena skandal seks?" seorang reporter perempuan berambut kucir kuda yang berasal dari _Dispatch_ melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan yang menyebalkan itu. Dia teringat akan kata-kata sang kekasih empat tahun lalu tentang anggapan semua orang terhadap kelakuannya. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Mingyu yang selalu dicap buruk oleh orang lain, padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo berkata,"Memang benar kekasih saya dulunya adalah seorang model yang mengundurkan diri dari agensi. Tapi hal itu bukan karena skandal seks."

"Lalu karena apa?" seorang reporter berbibir menor yang tidak sabaran segera menyambar.

"Hal itu adalah kesalahan banyak orang, termasuk aku."

"Bukankah pacar Anda itu Kim Mingyu?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan terdiam seketika mendengar pernyataan seorang reporter botak berkacamata tebal di sudut ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Kim Mingyu yang mereka dengar, apakah dia mantan model tersukses yang pernah bernaung di agensi ini.

Wonwoo tetap tenang dan menatap lurus ke depan,"Iya benar, Kim Mingyu adalah pacarku."

"Bukankah Kim Mingyu dikeluarkan dari agensi karena skandal seks?"

"Saya mohon jangan menyebarkan berita yang tidak jelas kebenarannya! Mingyu hyung tidak dikeluarkan dari agensi, tetapi dia mengundurkan diri. Dia melakukannya karena merasa tertekan dengan segala pemberitaan dan cap buruk yang selalu dilakukan oleh media. Media jarang memberitakan prestasi yang diraihnya, tetapi sekali dia melakukan kesalahan semua media akan meliputnya dan memberitakan secara besar-besaran. Pemberitaan buruk itu membuatnya mengalami depresi," dengan tegas Wonwoo menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya. Dia tidak ingin media selalu memenangkan pertarungan untuk menjelek-jelekkan seorang _public_ _figure_ , apalagi _public_ _figure_ itu adalah Kim Mingyu, pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tapi, kelakuannya memang buruk kan? Dia selalu bergonta-ganti wanita dan beberapa dari kami pernah mendapatkan bukti kejadian itu," reporter _Dispatch_ yang selalu mengorek-orek kesalahan orang itu tetap bersikeras bahwa Mingyu adalah orang yang buruk.

"Bukti-bukti foto itu memang ada," ujar Seongsu, sang CEO, yang sedari tadi hanya diam,"Tapi ternyata semua foto mesum yang dikirimkan kepada agensi dan beberapa media sudah direncanakan oleh haters dan beberapa _sasaeng_ _fans_. Kami sudah memproses masalah ini dan menyelesaikannya secara kekeluargaan."

"Apakah kami bisa mempercayai kesaksian Anda Mr Park?"

"Kasus ini bukanlah sebuah kejahatan. Tidak ada pihak yang mengajukan tuntutan dan pihak yang dirugikan. Kalaupun memang Kim Mingyu, mantan model di agensi kami sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, bukanlah itu hal yang wajar. Siapa yang bisa menolak pria setampan Kim Mingyu? Menjadi playboy bukanlah kejahatan," sang CEO menegaskan membuat Wonwoo menatapnya penuh hormat. Mr. Park memang CEO yang baik.

"Selain itu, sebelum Mingyu sempat mengundurkan diri, agensi mendapat hasil pemeriksaan dari rumah sakit terkait depresi yang dialaminya. Saya merasa bersalah sebagai seorang CEO karena kurang perhatian terhadap model di bawah naungan agensi yang saya kelola."

"Baiklah Mr. Park. Itu tadi pendapat Anda mengenai Kim Mingyu. Sekarang bagaimana tentang hubungan Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu?"

Mr. Park menatap Wonwoo yang bergeming,"Secara pribadi saya tidak merasa terganggu dengan hubungan mereka. Selama hal itu tidak memengaruhi profesionalitas Wonwoo dalam modeling, saya merestui hubungan mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mingyu POV**

"Kenapa buku yang kau baca terbalik?" Wonwoo yang baru selesai mandi masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ menghampiriku yang sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur. Dengan terburu-buru, kubalik buku yang masih bertengger manis di tanganku sambil melemparkan senyum kikuk. Aku tak ingin pria manis ini mengetahui kalau aku sedang melamunkan apa yang terjadi pada kami. Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo tidak peduli dan memilih duduk di sampingku sembari menyambar buku yang memang sama sekali tidak kubaca dan meletakkannya ke atas nakas.

"Kenapa bukunya ditaruh di sana?" alis tebalku berjengit melingkah tingkah pria manis ini.

"Jelas-jelas kau tidak konsentrasi membacanya, Gyu," ucap Wonwoo menghakimi. Sebelum aku sempat protes, sang supermodel kembali berujar,"Gyu, tidak usah banyak pikiran ya? Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!" sirat mata itu, begitu teduh dan menghilangkan semua emosi yang berkecamuk di hatiku. Keadaan sekarang sungguh lucu. Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya aku yang menenangkan Wonwoo, bukan sebaliknya.

"Hem, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu Woo," kusilangkan lengan sedikit emosi dengan kebaikan hati kekasihku. Memang, punya pacar yang sangat baik itu kadang menyusahkan. Seharusnya Wonwoo menunjukkan ekspresi marah atau sedih karena konferensi pers beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi di sini dia justru melemparkan senyum seperti orang gila. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak penting siapa yang mengatakan," tentu saja menurutku itu penting. Aish anak ini, aku kan juga ingin menjadi kekasih yang baik baginya. Tetapi sebelum sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutku, ia menggenggam kedua tanganku,"Kau akan tetap di sini kan, Gyu?" kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik seolah dia takut aku akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Woo," sekarang tanganku balik menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya yang lebih kecil dari punyaku. Hangat. Inilah yang selama ini kucari. Kehangatan dan cinta. Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau telah mengirimkan pria ini ke hadapanku walaupun pertemuan kami bukanlah awal yang baik.

Pancaran kebahagiaan memenuhi iris matanya. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibirku, tanganku perlahan menyentuh pipinya mesra, membelainya memberikan kepastian bahwa aku akan ada di sini, bersamanya, selalu.

Entah sejak kapan kami sudah bergumul seperti ini. Bibir saling memagut, lidah saling berduel, dan tangan saling meraba. Ikatan pada _bathrobe_ Wonwoo juga sudah terlepas menampilkan pemandangan yang selalu bisa membuatku tergoda. Kulit putih dan mulus itu minta dihias dengan tanda keunguan, tahi lalat yang tercetak manis di bagian bawah lehernya menggoda imanku, dan lihatlah betapa nakalnya pemuda ini yang tidak mengenakan apa pun dibalik _bathrobe_ -nya.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, kan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja saat kami berhenti berciuman. Wonwoo yang masih berada di depan tubuhku tersenyum nakal membuat sudut bibirnya melengkung sempurna seperti seekor kucing. Sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, lengannya memeluk leherku mesra, dia berbisik,"Tentu saja, Gyu."

Kedua tanganku memegang pinggangnya dan menariknya makin mendekat. Kalau dia sudah menawarkan, tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ini. Entah kapan lagi Wonwoo akan bersikap seperti ini. Saat bibir kami sudah hampir tanpa jarak, kekasihku itu kembali bersuara,"Aku hanya akan menggodamu seorang, Kim Mingyu. Jadi, mulai sekarang kau juga hanya boleh menggodaku. _Arra_?"

Aku sangat menyukai Wonwoo yang penuh percaya diri seperti ini walaupun aku tetap tidak bermasalah dengan sisi pemalunya. Kepalaku otomatis mengangguk dan Wonwoo langsung menghadiahi bibirku dengan sebuah ciuman maut. Bibir tipis itu menempel di bibirku dan seolah sebuah sengatan listrik mengalir ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Lidahnya mulai bergerilya mengajakku untuk membuka mulut dan berduel. Tentu saja langsung aku layani permintaannya.

Saat Wonwoo sedang lengah, kubalik keadaan, kini Wonwoo sudah berbaring di bawahku. Dadanya naik turun dengan napas memburu, terlihat dia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan banyak oksigen untuk kembali bertarung.

" _Woo, you're so beautiful like this_ ," ucapku sembari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi kekasihku yang ditanggapinya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

" _Why did you laugh_?" refleks alisku mengerut dan kedua pipiku menggembung tanda protes.

Melihat tingkah kekanakanku, Wonwoo berhenti tertawa dan menangkup kedua pipiku sembari berkata dengan suara merdunya,"Gyu, hentikan kata-kata gombalmu barusan. _I'm not beautiful. If you continue it, I think I'm going to puke rainbows_."

"Eiy, kenapa aku tidak boleh menggombali pacarku sendiri?"

Wonwoo melepaskan tangkupannya di pipiku dan kembali memeluk leherku kemudian menarik wajahku semakin mendekat ke arahnya,"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menggombal."

Sebelum aku sempat protes lagi, Wonwoo memijat tengkukku pelan," _You know what I want, Gyu,"_ mata itu menyiratkan nafsu, suatu hal yang sama sekali belum pernah ditunjukkan Wonwoo padaku. " _I. Want. You,"_ jemarinya yang kurus itu meraih kancing piyama yang kukenakan dan melepasnya satu persatu _,"Please, I beg you_."

Aku tahu maksud perkataannya barusan karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami berdua hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan. Tidak perlu memikirkan pendapat orang lain karena toh keluarga dan teman kami sudah berada di pihak kami. Persetan dengan anggapan orang lain yang sudah telanjur memberikan cap buruk pada kami. Wonwoo dan aku ada di sini sekarang dan kami berdua berhak untuk bahagia.

Kubiarkan Wonwoo melepaskan piyama kotak-kotak yang kupakai dan melemparnya ke sisi lain kasur, sedangkan tanganku bergerilya melepaskan _bathrobe_ yang sebenarnya sudah tidak berguna sama sekali di tubuh kekasihku.

Dalam beberapa menit saja bibir kami sudah kembali saling memagut dan ciuman yang tadinya terkesan lembut sekarang berubah menjadi liar dan semakin basah. Tanganku menyusuri lekuk indah tubuh sang model dan berhenti di bagian _private_ -nya. Karena tidak mau berbasa-basi, langsung saja kuberikan servis terbaikku. Sentuhan demi sentuhan membuat Wonwoo menegang dan memejamkan matanya seraya mendesah. Suara itu, aku begitu merindukannya.

"Kau masih sensitif seperti dulu Woo," ujarku seraya menciumi lehernya yang berada persis di depanku karena kekasihku itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seperti memberiku akses gratis.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir selama ini aku sempat memuaskan diriku sendiri?" walaupun nada bicaranya seolah terdengar kesal dan mengandung unsur sarkastis, tapi bisa dipastikan kalau ia hanya bercanda.

Bibirku melengkung menahan senyum dan hal itu sontak membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya dan melanjutkan perkataannya,"Kenapa berhenti? Kau tidak kehilangan selera karena aku berkata demikian, kan Gyu?"

Kali ini aku bisa tertawa lepas,"Hahaha, Woo, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kau punya sisi _sassy_ seperti ini." Kudaratkan sebuah ciuman di lehernya dan tanganku kembali bergerak mengocok kemaluan Wonwoo yang semakin menegang.

"Kau perlu mengetahui semua sifat asliku, Gyu. Oleh karena itu, kau tidak boleh melarikan diri dariku lagi," kedua tangannya menelusup ke rambutku dan membuatku mendongak menatapnya. Di depanku, ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Tentu. Aku akan bersama denganmu, selamanya," kudorong tubuhku ke atas dan kutempelkan bibirku ke dahinya.

"Oke, oke, kurasa cukup sudah _chitchat_ kita. _Gyu, please let me cum now_!" ucap Wonwoo dengan manja.

" _Everything for you_ ," mari kembali ke urusan yang penting. Salah satu tanganku memainkan puting susu sang model yang mulai mengeras seiring dengan pelintiranku, sedangkan tanganku satunya masih memgang batang yang juga tak kalah keras. Dengan penuh semangat kudaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di ujung kemaluan Wonwoo. Napasnya semakin terasa berat, tapi aku tidak berhenti di situ. Tanganku menuntun batang itu masuk ke dalam mulutku. Hari ini, aku akan benar-benar memuaskan Wonwoo untuk menebus malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tubuh kurus Wonwoo mengejang saat aku berulang kali menyedot batangnya. Tak lupa serangkaian kata-kata absurd yang tak kupahami maksudnya terus meluncur dari mulut seksi kekasihku. Untung saja apartemenku termasuk apartemen mahal yang dilengkapi fasilitas dinding _soundproof_ sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir bahwa erangan Wonwoo akan menganggu seluruh penghuni di lantai yang sama denganku.

Tangan kurus Wonwoo menjambak rambutku dan jambakan itu semakin intens saat kurasakan batang kemaluan Wonwoo menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam mulutku. Kurasa Wonwoo mendapatkan klimaks yang memuaskan setelah empat tahun lamanya. Punggung tanganku mengelap sperma Wonwoo yang berantakan di bibirku.

" _Oh my God_ , maafkan aku Gyu," Wonwoo yang sudah merasa sedikit tenang dari klimaksnya menatapku horor saat sadar kalau aku baru saja menelan habis semua sperma yang dikeluarkannya. Tangannya meraih tubuhku dan membawaku kembali merasakan bibirnya yang manis.

"Tak apa Woo. Kau tahu, _everything about you always feel so sweet to me_ ," gombalanku membuatnya mendengus kesal bercampur malu.

Aku menarik laci nakas, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dan menuangkan isinya ke jariku. Tangan kiriku memegang pinggang ramping pria di depanku,"Kau siap?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita skip bagian ini dan langsung ke inti saja?"

" _Andwae_! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," ujung jariku sudah berada tepat di depan lubangnya.

"Aku tidak akan kesakitan, Gyu," dia masih saja keras kepala.

" _Andwae! We're going to make love now, not just some fucking like we used to, Woo_ ," wajahku pasti terlihat sangat serius sekarang karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian dia membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

" _Good_ ," gumamku.

Satu jariku mulai memasuki lubang kenikmatan Wonwoo dan sepertinya tubuhnya masih bisa menerima invasi satu jari. Setelah melakukan gerakan memotong, kumasukkan jari kedua dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku.

" _Arrgh, there_ ," erangnya ketika kurasakan ujung jariku menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

" _Oke, I get it_."

Saat jari ketigaku memasuki lubangnya, Wonwoo sudah kembali meracau, matanya terpejam, napasnya naik turun tak beraturan, dan tubuhnya mengejang. Tanganku yang bebas kini sibuk meraih botol pelumas dan menuangkan isinya ke batang kemaluanku yang juga sudah tegang. Dengan susah payah kulumuri bagian keperjakaanku itu dan membawanya ke depan lubang kenikmatan Wonwoo untuk menggantikan tugas ketiga jari yang berada dalam lubang sempit itu.

" _Gyu, put it in now_!" sisi tukang perintah Wonwoo kembali lagi. Baiklah aku tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang. Lagian aku juga sudah merasa sedikit tersisa karena rasanya batangku bisa meledak kapan pun.

" _Geurae_ ," jawabku seraya menarik keluar ketiga jari yang tadinya sibuk mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam tubuh Wonwoo dan menggantikannya dengan senjataku.

" _Arrrgh, Gyu you're still so big after all this time_ ," itu adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo saat seluruh batangku masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kalimat tersebut sedikit membuatku tersenyum bangga.

" _Do you like it_?"

" _Of course. Everything about you_ ," jawabnya mengutip perkataanku sebelumnya.

Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku dan terus memompa batangku di dalam lubang sang model. Berulang kali membuat tubuh kurus Wonwoo tersentak-sentak dan membuatnya terus-terusan meneriakkan namaku. Sangat merdu dan aku yakin aku bisa mendengar erangan itu selamanya.

Tangan kiriku meraih pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan membawa tubuh kami semakin mendekat, sedangkan tangan kananku menelusup ke tengkuk Wonwoo dan membawa wajah kami mendekat. Kuciumi bibirnya dan kujilat bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk menjelajah bagian dalam mulutnya. Tak sengaja, Wonwoo menggigit bibirku saat bagian dalam tubuhnya benar-benar menjepit kemaluanku dan hal itu menandakan bahwa klimaks Wonwoo sudah dekat.

"Gyu, a...ku su...dah ti...dak ta...han."

" _Let it all out_!"

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian Wonwoo kembali menyemburkan spermanya ke perut kami berdua dibarengi erangan seksi namaku. Melihat pemandangan seksi ini aku merasa sudah tidak tahan dan akhirnya aku klimaks di dalam lubangnya. Cairanku memenuhi lubangnya hingga tetes terakhir.

" _I love you_ ," ucap Wonwoo.

" _Love you too_ ," itu kalimat terakhirku sebelum kami berdua jatuh ke alam mimpi.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Masih adakah yang ingat dengan ff ini? Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan terbengkalai, ada update chap baru. Yah, walaupun singkat. Tapi semoga bisa memuaskan readerdeul semua. Dinantikan komennya ... gomawo...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bau harum kopi dan bacon menggelitik indera penciuman model manis yang masih terbaring di atas kasur di balik selimut tebal. Alisnya mengernyit bingung, bagaimana bisa bau menggugah selera itu bisa sampai ke dalam kamar tidur Kim Mingyu. Tidak mungkin makanan itu berjalan sendiri, kan? Walaupun ia masih ingin bergelung dengan kehangatan di bawah selimut, ia tidak bisa menolak fakta bahwa perutnya sedikit protes minta diisi.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Hyung?" suara berat pria dengan tinggi menjulang itu membuat Wonwoo membuka mata sepenuhnya. Benar saja, ia melihat Mingyu memasuki kamar dengan membawa nampan dipenuhi secangkir kopi dan piring yang kemungkinan berisi sarapan.

"Ada apa ini?" sepertinya model manis ini masih perlu mengumpulkan nyawanya lebih dulu sebelum bisa memproses apa yang tengah dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Langkah panjang Mingyu membawanya lebih cepat mencapai sisi kasur. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di pangkuan tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang sudah terduduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sembari mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur. Dengan seulas senyum manis, pria yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi itu berkata,"Aku rasa ingin melakukan sesuatu berbau _lovey dovey_ pagi ini. Kau tidak keberatan, kan Hyung?"

Kerutan di dahi sang model menghilang sempurna digantikan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut ingin membalas gombalan sang kekasih, tapi sepertinya ia tidak punya ide dan hanya berakhir dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hyung?" Mingyu mendekatkan telinganya berusaha menangkap apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu, tapi Wonwoo justru mendengus pelan,"Kau seperti orang bodoh saja, Gyu." _Fool in love_ , begitulah yang sebenarnya ingin Wonwoo ucapkan, tapi entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar berlainan.

Tapi mungkin karena mood sang pengusaha yang sedang sangat bagus, ia seolah bisa menerima sinyal telepati dari pikiran sang kekasih," _Yes, I'm a fool. A fool in love to be exact._ "

Karena malu pikirannya berhasil ditebak, Wonwoo menyodorkan garpu yang berisi bacon ke arah mulut Mingyu untuk membuatnya tutup mulut. Aish, dia tidak menyangka setelah apa yang mereka alami, pagi seperti sepasang kekasih bisa mereka rasakan.

Dering telepon membuat Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatan menikmati sarapan dan menatap Mingyu yang menyambar telepon genggamnya di atas nakas. Alis tebalnya bertaut saat mendapati siapa yang menghubunginya pagi ini.

"Eoh pagi Seok. _What's up_?" ternyata sahabatnya yang menelepon.

"Ah, baiklah, tak masalah. Di mana dan kapan?" pria tampan itu mengangguk-angguk sebentar kemudian menatap Wonwoo.

"Iya, dia di sini bersamaku sekarang. Baiklah sampai nanti," ucap sang pebisnis sembari mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang sahabat.

Wonwoo menatapnya dan Mingyu langsung menjelaskan isi pembicaraannya,"Seokmin ingin mengajak kita makan malam bersama. Semacam reuni, begitu katanya."

Makan bersama. Wah, ide yang menyenangkan dan belum pernah terpikirkan oleh Wonwoo sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia langsung menggangguk mengiyakan ajakan itu. Kapan lagi mereka berenam bisa duduk satu meja dalam keadaan bahagia, menyenangkan, dan tanpa adu jotos ataupun adu omong? Kebetulan juga untuk beberapa saat ini semua jadwalnya terpaksa dibatalkan karena statusnya yang dianggap masih hiatus berkat skandal yang menimpanya. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit kosong tanpa pergi bekerja, semuanya tidak masalah selama ada Mingyu di sampingnya.

Alasan itulah yang membuatnya memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen Mingyu. Orang tuanya juga menyarankan agar ia tidak tinggal sendiri sementara waktu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para wartawan maupun orang-orang yang tidak menyukai gagasan tentang hubungan mereka. Sebenarnya, kedua orang tua Mingyu juga ingin menempatkan beberapa _bodyguard_ untuk menjaga mereka, tetapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo menolaknya. Ia hanya model, bukan idol atau semacam artis yang memiliki banyak _haters_. Jadi, ia yakin tidak akan terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya.

"Gyu, apa kau akan berangkat ke kantor pagi ini?" Wonwoo yang baru selesai mandi melihat Mingyu yang masih duduk di ruang tamu sembari menyesap kopinya dan sebuah koran masih berada di tangan satunya.

"Ehm, tentu. Hari ini ada rapat direksi penting untuk membahas proyek pembangunan hotel di Busan," jawabnya singkat.

"Wah kau sudah terlihat seperti pengusaha sekarang, Gyu."

"Tentu. Ini pekerjaan baruku dan sampai sekarang aku masih menyukainya. Ternyata menjadi pengusaha itu lumayan menyenangkan," Mingyu melipat koran di tangannya dan meletakkannya di samping cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya,"Tentu bukan karena pengusaha mempunyai asisten ataupun sekretaris cantik dan seksi, kan?"

"Hahaha, apa-apaan itu?" Mingyu tertawa dan bangkit dari posisinya berjalan menuju Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar,"Asistenku itu laki-laki tulen dan sama sekali tidak seksi, Hyung. Kau tahu kalau di mataku hanya kau yang terlihat seksi," kedua lengannya meraih pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan menarik pria itu mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar cassanova, Gyu," ucapnya seraya menarik kerah kemeja sang pengusaha membuat wajah mereka semakin berdekatan,"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Gyu." Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat tepat di bibir Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo melepaskan tubuhnya dari lengan kekar sang kekasih dan berjalan ke dalam kamar untuk membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih sesuatu.

"Yah, kenapa singkat sekali?" Mingyu tentu ingin protes. _Morning kiss_ -nya singkat sekali. Ia bahkan belum menyadari sepenuhnya kalau itu ciuman. Hal itu bahkan terlalu _innocent_ untuk dikatakan sebagai ciuman.

"Pakailah ini!" Wonwoo berbalik menatap Mingyu yang masih merajuk sembari mengacungkan dasi berwarna abu-abu untuk melengkapi tampilan sang kekasih. Namun, sepertinya Mingyu masih ingin mempertahankan rajukannya dan hal itu sontak membuat Wonwoo mendengus pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati tubuh besar Mingyu dan mulai memasangkan dasi itu di kerah kemeja sang kekasih. Perlakuan Wonwoo itu membuat Mingyu gagal menahan senyum yang sudah bercokol di bibirnya.

"Kau seperti istriku saja, Hyung," mata hitam Mingyu terus menatap sosok Wonwoo yang dengan telaten melipat kerahnya kembali ke kondisi semula kemudian menepuk bagian pundaknya pelan untuk memastikan tampilannya sudah sempurna.

"Kalau kau ingin membuatku menjadi istrimu, lamarlah aku di depan orang tuaku dan siapkan pernikahan kita secepatnya _Sajangnim_ ," ucapnya seraya bersiap untuk beranjak pergi, tapi tangan Mingyu lebih cepat menahan pergelangan tangan sang model dan menariknya kembali ke pelukannya sebelum mencium bibir tipis itu mesra.

Wonwoo mengangkat koper kekasih yang tertinggal di atas kasur seraya berteriak,"Yah, Kim Mingyu, kau meninggalkan kopermu!" ciuman yang rencanya singkat itu terpaksa harus berlangsung lebih lama. Bahkan, apabila Wonwoo tidak menghentikan tangan nakal Mingyu yang mulai menyelusup ke dalam pakaian yang ia kenakan, sudah bisa dipastikan Mingyu tidak bisa menghadiri rapat direksi itu tepat waktu. Sekarang saja Mingyu sudah tergesa-gesa memakai jas dan sepatunya dan melupakan tas kerjanya yang berisi dokumen penting.

" _Gomawo_ , untung ada kau," ujar Mingyu lega saat tas kerjanya sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Yah, memang sepertinya kau membutuhkan seorang istri, _Sajangnim_ ," ucap Wonwoo sembari tersenyum. Ia tidak marah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Mingyu mencium kening sang kekasih.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Satu hal yang bisa Mingyu pelajari dari kejadian pagi ini adalah ' _Seberapa pagi pun kau bangun, kau akan tetap terlambat berangkat kerja apabila perhatianmu teralihkan pada hal yang mustahil untuk diabaikan_ '.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan benda sepenting itu di apartemen Wonwoo? Apa kau sudah pikun?" Soonyoung terus menggerutu sembari melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang kekasih yang berjalan cepat menuju lift di lobi apartemen sahabat mereka. Untung saja saat itu keadaan lobi sedang sepi sehingga pertengkaran mereka tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Mendengar kata 'pikun', Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kwon Soonyoung hampir menabrak tubuhnya. "Yah, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" pria yang lebih tinggi mundur selangkah untuk menghindari jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Aish, seharusnya kekasihnya itu memberikan tanda kalau ingin berhenti.

Pria cantik itu berkacak pinggang disertai dengan perubahan raut wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan. Salahkan pada mulut Kwon Soonyoung yang tidak punya rem ini. Sudah tahu kalau kekasihnya bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan saat marah, masih saja ia memancing.

"Kalau kau mengataiku pikun sekali lagi, aku akan memikirkan untuk mencari apartemen baru dan menghuninya seorang diri," ancaman macam apa itu? Tega sekali kalau Jihoon berani melakukan hal itu pada Soonyoung yang sudah jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya ini.

Dengan segera pria dengan julukan Mashimaru itu menangkupkan telapak tangannya minta pengampunan,"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu pikun, Baby. Hanya saja bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kunci studio di apartemen Wonwoo?"

"Waktu itu aku buru-buru, okay? Dan kau sendiri tahu kalau aku buru-buru karena siapa?" Mati sudah. Kwon Soonyoung tidak bisa mencari alasan lain lagi. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah saat Jihoon mendapat kabar bahwa Soonyoung mengalami kecelakaan dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa peduli dengan hal lainnya, karena baginya Soonyoung adalah yang terpenting di dunia.

"Mianhae. Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku, baby," Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Jihoon yang masih berkacak pinggang.

"Janji tidak akan mengataiku pikun lagi?" Soonyoung mengangguk kilat kemudian menautkan jemari mereka membuat Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Pintu lift di depan mereka terbuka. Sepasang kekasih itu melangkahkan kakinya dan memencet tombol bertuliskan angka 12 yang menunjukkan lantai apartemen Wonwoo.

Mereka harus segera mengambil kunci studio yang tertinggal di apartemen Wonwoo karena lima belas menit lagi keduanya harus pergi menuju restoran tempat keenam orang sahabat itu janjian berkumpul. Acara reuni kecil-kecilan yang pastinya akan membahagiakan, berbeda dengan pertemuan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya. Mereka tidak ingin terlambat dan membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menunggu.

Seorang pengantar makanan yang menenteng kotak bertuliskan nama sebuah restoran jjajjangmyeon yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul berpapasan dengan kedua pria yang baru keluar dari lift di mana apartemen Wonwoo berada. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup helm dan masker, pengantar makanan itu mengangguk singkat kepada pasangan kekasih itu sebagai tanda menyapa singkat. Tanpa sadar, keduanya balas mengangguk dan terus berjalan santai ke apartemen yang sedang ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya itu. Setelah memasukkan kata kunci, pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampilkan ruang tamu yang keadaannya di luar dugaan, berantakan.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi di sini?" Jihoon masuk ke ruang tamu dan mendapati semua barang yang tadinya tertata rapi di ruangan itu kini sudah tergeletak tak tentu arah. Bagaimana bisa begini? Bukankah Wonwoo menginap di apartemen Mingyu? Lalu siapa yang melakukan semua ini?

"Kenapa _baby_?" Soonyoung yang baru memasuki ruangan itu belum mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu memekik terkejut.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan semua ini?" Jihoon berkeliling ruangan dan memastikan ada sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan siapa pelaku penghancur rumah sahabatnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan mudah.

Suara Soonyoung membuat Jihoon berhenti menginspeksi tiap sudut dan berbalik menatap kekasihnya itu,"Lihat ini!"

Sebuah kertas lusuh dengan rangkaian huruf yang ditulis dengan darah berada di genggaman Soonyoung. Jihoon mengernyit mendapati kertas berisi ancaman dengan kata-kata kasar itu.

 _ **FAGGOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE!**_

Ini sudah sangat serius. Kalau pelaku ini bisa masuk ke rumah Wonwoo dengan mudah, apa yang akan terjadi jika orang gila ini bertemu langsung dengan Wonwoo? Oh, ada untungnya juga Wonwoo tinggal di apartemen Mingyu sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika Wonwoo ada di rumah sendirian dan bertemu orang gila ini.

"Kita harus memberitahu Mingyu dan Wonwoo tentang hal ini, baby," Jihoon segera merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon Wonwoo. Beberapa saat lamanya tidak ada jawaban dari seberang saluran dan hal itu membuat Jihoon bertambah panik.

"Bagaimana?" Soonyoung yang juga sedang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang businesman juga sepertinya tidak mendapatkan hasil yang baik. Pria cantik itu menatap kekasihnya dan mendapati gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaan yang tak dilontarkannya itu.

"Kajja! Kita harus menemui mereka sekarang!" Soonyoung segera menarik tangan Jihoon dan mengajaknya berlari keluar dari apartemen Wonwoo setelah menguncinya.

Di dalam mobil, Jihoon terus berusaha menghubungi Wonwoo, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Di mana Wonwoo sebenarnya? Apa haters gila itu sudah menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo dan sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menakutkan pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Oh Tuhan, semoga saja pikiran buruknya tidak terjadi.

"Coba hubungi Seokmin! Tanyakan padanya, apakah dia sudah ada di restoran?" perintah Soonyoung yang sedang sibuk menyetir segera membuat Jihoon menggerakkan kembali jari-jarinya di atas layar ponsel pintarnya.

Beberapa saat setelah menekan tombol dial, sebuah suara serak yang terdengar sangat ceria menyapa dari seberang saluran,"Yobo-." Belum menyelesaikan salamnya, Jihoon memotong dengan nada paniknya,"Seokmin-ah, apa kau dan Jisoo sudah ada di restoran?"

Tentu saja Seokmin sempat bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, tapi ia segera menjawab,"Eoh, tentu. Kan kita janjian jam tujuh malam dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat. Teganya kalian telat datang ke acara penting kita ini?"

"Apakah Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah sampai?" tanpa menanggapi keluhan Seokmin, Soonyoung lanjut bertanya. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas setir bergetar seiring dengan tingkat kepanikannya yang hampir mencapai puncak. Dia tidak boleh mengalah pada kepanikannya sekarang karena menyetir dengan konsentrasi rendah bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan dan dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya dan Jihoon. Apalagi dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang mereka menghadapi masalah yang lebih serius.

"Mereka belum datang. Rasanya cuma kami berdua yang tepat waktu," suara Jisoo terdengar menimpali pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Gawat! Baby, bagaimana ini? Mereka seharusnya sudah ada di restoran kan?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tak percaya.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" kali ini Seokmin kembali menyahut.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepikan mobil sedan itu ke bahu jalan. Jihoon yang sempat terguncang dari posisinya langsung saja melotot dan berteriak,"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung! Kenapa kau menghentikan mobilnya mendadak begini?"

Kedua tangan Soonyoung masih saja memegangi setir, sedangkan dahinya menempel pada punggung tangannya,"Jjajjangmyeon."

"Apa? Kau menghentikan mobilnya hanya karena Jjajjangmyeon? Apa kau sudah gila?" ingin sekali rasanya Jihoon memukul kepala sang kekasih dengan benda apa pun yang bisa diraihnya.

"Bukan," Jisoo dan Seokmin yang masih tersambung dengan mereka mulai menanyakan keadaan couple rusuh ini. "Pengantar jjajjangmyeon itu. Dia pelakunya," ucap Soonyoung yang mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jihoon dengan mantap.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Tentu saja. Orang itu sangat mencurigakan dengan penampilannya yang serba rapat, tertutup, dan misterius itu. "Kau benar. Sial. Kita hanya terpaut beberapa menit dengannya kalau begitu."

"Seokmin-ah, kalian berdua harus segera ke apartemen Mingyu sekarang!" ucap Soonyoung setengah berteriak saat menyadari semuanya. Kejadian ini benar-benar gila. Demi Tuhan, mereka tidak sedang syuting adegan dalam film action ataupun film horor.

"Ke tempat Mingyu? Untuk apa?" tentu saja karena jarak restoran dan apartemen Mingyu lebih dekat daripada jarak mereka berdua ke sana. Walaupun mereka menggunakan kecepatan maksimal, belum tentu mereka bisa menyusul Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Seorang haters sedang meneror mereka berdua. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian pegantar jjajjangmyeon," ucap Jihoon membuat Seoksoo couple berteriak berbarengan,"Apaaaa."

.

.

.

Pria dengan tinggi menjulang itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan lobi apartemen yang sudah dihuninya sejak masih menjadi model karena beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya memberikan instruksi demikian. Wonwoo memilih berjalan ke lobi daripada ke tempat parkir basemen. Alasannya sederhana saja. Mereka sudah terlambat dari jam janjian dan apabila Mingyu menunggunya di parkiran basemen, sudah pasti mereka akan tambah terlambat.

Sang businesman keluar dari mobilnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di badan mobil, persis seperti yang sering dilakukan tokoh utama pria dalam sebuah drama romance. Dia berpikiran bahwa posenya saat ini sangatlah keren dan pastinya hal itu akan membuat Wonwoo semakin meleleh dengan pesonanya.

Pandangan tajamnya terfokus pada sosok sang kekasih yang baru saja keluar dari lift dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang melihat sang model juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Pintu kaca lobi terbuka dan Wonwoo hampir saja berlari menuju kekasihnya, tetapi sepertinya Mingyu lebih tidak sabaran dan memilih menghampiri Wonwoo.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Sebuah motor pengantar jjajjangmyeon memasuki pelataran lobi apartemen dan mengarah kepada sang businesman. Berbarengan dengan itu penumpang sebuah mobil sedan menurunkan kacanya dan dari tempat duduk penumpang itu Jisoo mengeluarkan sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya dan berteriak,"Awaaaaaaaas!"

Namun terlambat. Pengendara motor itu telah menusukkan sebuah pisau tajam ke bagian punggung Mingyu dan langsung kabur. Wonwoo sontak berlari dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh kekasihnya yang hampir saja ambruk.

"Oh my God, Gyu, Gyuuuu, Gyuuuuuuuuuu," Wonwoo memeluk tubuh Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berubah lemas sembari mengguncangnya perlahan. Tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes seiring dengan teriakannya yang semakin histeris.

 **tbc**


End file.
